Casino Nights
by rdphoenix07
Summary: Sequel to Rouge's Brothel. A new business deal offers Rouge the chance to get her business out of debt. But her new business partner is not what she seems, and has something terrible planned for the Brothel owner. *Lemon* Note: Cream is not six years old in this story! She's in her late teens at best. The same with Tails.
1. Chapter 1

Casino Nights Prologue

It was a promising evening, in Breezie's opinion. Life had been good, business was a big success, and now, she was getting ready to close a lucrative deal. She gathered up the contracts and various other forms and placed them in a silver briefcase. She looked up at a timid knock on her door.

"Come in," she called out.

The door opened, and Ray the Squirrel, her assistant, entered. "P-pardon, Miss Breezie," he said. "But y-your limo is r-ready and w-waiting for y-you."

"Then let's be on our way," Breezie replied.

She picked up her briefcase and made her way to the door. She brushed past Ray, who fell into step behind his boss. They entered the elevator and Ray pressed the button for the first floor. Upon reaching the ground floor, they exited the elevator, and made their way outside where a limo was waiting. Ray moved forward and opened the door. Breezie climbed in, her assistant getting in after her.

"Where to, ma'am," the driver asked.

"Rouge's Brothel," she replied, noting the driver's surprised look at her answer.

Without a word, he put the limo into drive and moved out into traffic. Breezie leaned back in her seat, a smile playing across her face. This was going to be an interesting evening.

"Y-you really t-think Rouge w-will go f-for this d-deal," Ray asked.

"I believe so," Breezie replied. "Oh, she'll probably hold out and refuse at first. But all too soon she'll give in as her debts pile up. After all, we saw to that." A frown crossed her face. "A shame her new security systems are a bitch to bypass. But, it doesn't matter. The damage is done."

Ray looked down, looking uncertain. "Was all t-this really n-necessary? It s-seems a b-bit extreme."

Breezie reached out and stroked his head. "Now, now, darling," she purred. "Don't worry that cute little head of yours. As the old saying goes: All's fair in love and war. Business is war, with employees as your troops, fighting to get what you want. As for the love, well, there's nothing I love better than business."

Ray nodded. "I g-guess so."

"You just let me worry about this and you do what I tell you, okay," she said.

 _Rouge's Brothel..._

"So, give it to me straight, Sally," Rouge said.

Sally sighed, gazing at the computer screen. "I don't know what to tell you, Rouge. Your funds aren't recovering fast enough. As if that weren't bad enough, the payment I gave you didn't go through."

"Ohhhh! You've got to be kidding me," Rouge replied. "I personally handed that check over to the bank! I even have a god-damn receipt! So how can this be?"

Sally leaned back from the computer, rubbing her forehead. "I don't understand it either. I wonder if our mystery hacker found some way to intercept the payment." _And after I went to all that trouble to get that money. There's no way I can scrape up enough in time._ "I don't want to sound negative, Rouge, but I'd say we're up the proverbial creek."

"Damn it all," Rouge yelled. "After everything I put into this place, all the years working hard to keep it open, and now, just like that, I'm about to lose it all!" She turned to face Sally. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. And I'm being selfish. You and the rest of the girls have a stake in this, too."

"We'll think of something," Sally assured her. "In the meantime, shouldn't we inform the others about this situation?"

"Not yet," Rouge replied. "Tomorrow. I'll tell them tomorrow. Meanwhile, business must continue. Despite what happened, I'm still grateful for the loan, Sally."

Sally smiled. "No problem. I just wish it had helped." She turned and exited the room.

Rouge walked over to her desk and sat down. She slumped forward, heaving a sigh. All seemed lost.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Come in," she called.

The door opened and in stepped Shadow. Rouge perked up immediately.

"Evening, Rouge," he greeted.

"Oh, Shadow," Rouge said, rushing over to him. "You're a sight for sore eyes." She threw herself into his arms, holding him tight. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's only been a week," he replied, slightly surprised by her over-enthusiasm.

"It feels like it's been longer," Rouge said, realizing how corny that sounded. "Anyway, I could really use some company. Think you can accommodate me?''

Shadow smiled. "I think so."

Rouge led him over to her desk. At least for a few moments she could forget her troubles. She leaned forward, pulling her panties down. "Come over here and get some, stud," she said.

Out in the hallway, Sally made her way back to her room, her thoughts elsewhere, her heart heavy with worry. What to do? How could they save the brothel?

"Yo, Sally!"

Sally looked up and saw Sonic standing further down the hall. And he wasn't alone. Amy Rose was standing there with him. She smiled and walked over, waving.

"Hey, Sonic," she greeted. "Amy, what brings you here to the lounge?"

"Well," Amy replied. "I ran into Sonic here at my show. After that, I asked him if he wanted to have some fun. Then he asked me if...well...," she blushed slightly.

"I asked her if she'd be interested in a 3-way," Sonic finished.

"Ohhhh, I'm so embarrassed," Amy said. "No one's ever asked me for that."

Sally nodded, a smile crossing her face. "I see. Well, Amy...," She reached out and pulled the pink hedgehog close. Leaning in, she kissed Amy, causing her to give a muffled gasp of surprise. Sally pulled back, grinning. "How about I join in with you two? I have some experience with 3-ways, as Sonic can tell you."

Sonic nodded, an excited look on his face. "Hell, yeah! Let's do it to it, ladies." Sally pulled Amy along, Sonic following.

"I'm glad you could make it, Tails," Cream said as she and the young fox made their way down the hall.

"Are you kidding," Tails replied. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Cream giggled. She stopped in front of a door. "Well, here we are. My mom's room."

Tails glanced at the door, heart racing. After waiting all week, he was going to enjoy both Cream and Vanilla's company at the same time. He couldn't wait! Cream opened the door and led Tails inside. Waiting on the bed, completely naked, was Vanilla. She smiled as Tails and Cream entered.

"Hello, again, Tails," she greeted. "Cream and I have been looking forward to this. How about you?"

Tails nodded. "I've been counting down the days."

Vanilla patted the top of the bed. "Then no need to draw this out."

Tails made his way over and climbed onto the bed. Cream, having discarded her own clothes, joined them. Tails lay back as the two bunnie girls snuggled up on either side of him.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was making his way to Julie-Su's room. He had decided to meet with her first, then he would go from there. Soon he came to her door and saw her standing outside it. To his surprise, he also saw Lien-Da with her. And neither looked happy.

"You know, you got some nerve, Lien-Da," Julie-Su snapped. "Every chance you get, you try to one-up me and steal my clients!"

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo, Julie-Su," Lien-Da replied. "It's first come first serve. You just weren't quick enough."

Julie-Su grabbed Lien-Da's shirt front, pulling her close. "Listen, bitch," she snarled. "I've had just about enough of your crap!''

"Well, then do something about it," Lien-Da replied, smirking.

Knuckles rushed forward, placing himself between the two female echidnas. "Okay, break it up, you two," he said, pulling them apart. "What's the problem here?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Julie-Su snapped. "Just a little feud between sisters."

"Sisters," Knuckles gasped. "You two are sisters?"

"Half-sisters," Lien-Da corrected. "Though that's bad enough." Suddenly, a sly smile crossed her face. "Say, Jules, I just had an interesting idea. Let's settle our dispute with a little wager. The first one who can totally satisfy Knuckles here is the best girl."

"I am not resorting to using Knuckles to settle some petty argument," Julie-Su said.

Lien-Da smirked. "I understand. You probably couldn't measure up to me. After all, Knuckles needs a real woman to pleasure him."

Julie-Su bristled noticeably. "Oh, really? Fine! You're on! Knuckles, my room, NOW!"

Knuckles found himself dragged forward by the irate echidna. "You know you just fell right into her trap."

Lien-Da followed them, smiling in triumph.

"Don't worry, Amy," Sally purred, stroking Amy's moist pussy. "I guarantee you'll enjoy this."

She leaned in and ran her tongue lightly down the female hedgehog's neck. "Ahhhh," Amy moaned, quivering with pleasure.

Sonic sat and watched as Sally kissed Amy, their tongues lapping together. His loins throbbed, sexual excitement coursing through him. Sally pulled back and glanced over at Sonic, smiling.

"How selfish of us, Amy," she said. "Here we are enjoying ourselves and neglecting poor Sonic. We need to fix that."

Amy smiled and nodded. The two girls crawled towards him, and took up positions at his groin. Sally grabbed Sonic's throbbing dick and began stroking it. Amy leaned in and began licking it. Then both girls moved in and wrapped their breasts around it. They caressed and massaged his dick, smothering it in their soft warm confines. Sonic leaned back and began thrusting upwards. After a few moments, he tensed and ejaculated, shooting his semen onto the girl's breasts.

"Mmmm," Sally said, licking up the sticky semen. "Quite a load you shot off."

Amy licked her lips, savoring the taste. She glanced down at Sonic's groin. "Wow," she exclaimed. "You just came and you're still hard."

Sally moved around and placed her vagina against Sonic's dick. "Here, Amy. Follow my lead."

The pink hedgehog moved to the opposite side and placed her own vagina against Sonic's member. The two girls pressed against it, sandwiching it between their pussies.

"Go for it, Sonic," Sally said, panting.

The blue hedgehog began thrusting upwards, rubbing his cock in between the girl's vaginas. They also began grinding, moving their pussies up and down his shaft.

"Mmmnnn," Amy moaned. "That's so good."

"Yes," Sally replied. "Very good."

Sonic suddenly moved in and grabbed Amy. He pulled her in and thrust his dick into her. Amy cried out in pleasure as he pumped her pussy. She clenched the bedsheets, her breasts bouncing wildly as Sonic fucked her.

"Oh, God, yes," Amy moaned. "Sonic it's soooo good!"

Sonic thrust more into her. She tensed up and then climaxed. Pulling out, Sonic turned his attention to Sally. Smiling, Sally sat back and spread her legs, and rubbed her womanhood.

"Come and get it, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog moved in and inserted his throbbing dick into her. She threw her arms around him and held him tight as he began thrusting into her.

"Ahhhh," Sally moaned. "I've been waiting all week for this. Fuck me harder, Sonic."

She pressed into him, reveling in the sexual excitement. She cried out as she reached orgasm, her hands clenching tightly into him.

"Mmmnnn, Tails," Vanilla moaned.

The rabbit milf squirmed as the young fox fondled and sucked her breasts. He pulled up as Cream positioned herself over her mother and in front of Tails. She reached down and spread her vagina apart.

"Here, Tails," she said. "Have a taste."

Tails leaned in and licked her pink folds. Cream moaned, pressing her vagina further into Tails' face. He stuck his tongue in, probing her orifice. Vanilla sat up. She reached around and caressed her daughter's petite breasts.

"So, you two," she said. "Are you ready for the best part?"

She lay back down. Cream laid down on top of her mother, Vanilla's large rack squishing against her.

"Alright, Tails," Vanilla said. "We're ready for you.''

Cream smiled over her shoulder at the young fox. "Don't keep us waiting."

Tails crawled forward and inserted his dick into Cream's vagina. He grabbed her ass and began pumping into her. Cream moaned loudly, cushioned against her mother's soft rack. After a few moments, Tails pulled out and penetrated Vanilla. The rabbit milf moaned in pleasure as the young fox fucked her. While he did this, he inserted two fingers into Cream's vagina, thrusting them in and out. The two rabbit's moaned, arousing Tails even more. He thrust into them faster and harder.

"Oh, yeah," Tails moaned. "This is so fucking great!"

"Psshh, you call that a blowjob," Lien-Da sniped.

Julie-Su glared daggers at her half-sister as she sucked Knuckles off. Her head bobbed up and down as she slurped at his erect member.

"Oh, move it," Lien-Da said, shoving her aside. "Let me show you how it's done." She grabbed Knuckles' dick and enveloped it in her mouth.

"I wasn't finished," Julie-Su protested.

Lien-Da ignored her and continued blowing Knuckles. Julie-Su glared angrily, then suddenly, a wicked smile crossed her face. She moved around behind Lien-Da. Moving quickly, she reached down and began fingering her exposed pussy. Lien-Da gave a muffled gasp.

"Hey," she said, pulling up from Knuckles' member. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You want to play dirty, then so can I," she replied, thrusting her fingers in faster.

"J-just kn-knock it...off," Lien-Da panted.

In response, Julie-Su leaned in and started to lick Lien-Da's dripping pussy. Lien-Da moaned loudly, all thoughts of pleasing Knuckles momentarily forgotten. Knuckles sat back and watched. He was relieved to see the two echidna girls getting along, however brief it might be. If anything, he was enjoying the show. He reached down and began jerking off, watching as Julie-Su and Lien-Da, caught up in the throes of sexual excitement, began making out.

Julie-Su reached under a pillow and brought out a dildo. She moved it downwards and inserted it into both her and Lien-Da's pussies. Both echidna girls began to grind their pussies together, thrusting the dildo in and out, stimulating them further. They moaned and groaned, pleasure building up. Then they both cried out as they orgasmed. Julie-Su collapsed on top of her half-sister, both panting. Knuckles meanwhile, grunted as he, too, reached his limits, ejaculating hard. After a few moments, Lien-Da stirred. Abruptly, she shoved Julie-Su off of her.

"Get off me," she snarled.

Julie-Su obliged, grinning. "Was it good for you, sis?"

"Screw you," Lien-Da replied, a slight blush on her face. "You know, for the record, I didn't enjoy it."

"Liar," Julie-Su said. "But we still have a wager to win."

"To be honest, ladies," Knuckles spoke up, "I think you both won. Your quality time together really pleased me."

"That doesn't count," Lien-Da protested.

"As I recall," Knuckles said, "the wager was to see which of you could satisfy me first was the winner. And I am satisfied. So, looks like it's a draw."

"He's right," Julie-Su smirked. "We didn't really specify."

"God-dammit," Lien-Da growled. "You know what, fuck you both! I'm out of here!" She grabbed her clothes and stormed out.

Julie-Su laughed as she cuddled with Knuckles. "That was great," she said.

"Just what is it with you two, anyway," Knuckles asked.

"It's...a long and complicated story," Julie-Su replied. She reached down and stroked his groin. "You know, now that it's just us, what say we have some more fun?"

Knuckles grinned. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, yeah! Do it, Shadow," Rouge moaned. "Fuck me!"

The brothel owner was bent over on top of her desk, her ample bosom cushioning her. Behind her, Shadow held onto her ass, thrusting into her.

"Oh, god, Rouge," he panted. "I'm almost there!"

"Mmmnnnnn, me, too," she replied. "Fill me with your hot cum!"

Shadow sped up, thrusting harder. He tensed, shooting off his load, filling her womb with his semen. Rouge lay sprawled across her desktop, panting.

"Oh, I needed that," she said. "Thanks, Shadow."

"Anytime," he replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door. "Shit," Rouge exclaimed.

She stood up, pulling her corset top back in place. She glanced around frantically. "Now, where..."

"Looking for these," Shadow asked, holding up her black silk panties.

Rouge grabbed them, hastily pulling them on. She composed herself quickly and then sat down at her desk. "Come in," she called out.

The door opened and a security guard peered in. "Pardon the interruption, ma'am," he apologized. "But there's someone here...Hey! You just can't walk in!"

"Oh, get out of the way!"

A female hedgehog with lite-blue fur entered, brushing past the protesting guard. She was dressed in a red business suit. She crossed the room and took a seat across from Rouge.

"Good evening, Rouge," she said, lounging back in the chair. "Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Breezie. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She smiled knowingly, her eyes glancing in Shadow's direction.

The black hedgehog cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, Rouge. It looks like you have some business to conduct." He made his way to the door and exited.

"Mmmm, he's a looker," Breezie commented.

"If you please," Rouge said. "What exactly do you want?"

"Right to the point. I like that," Breezie replied. "To put it simply, I have a business proposal for you. You see, I have a construction project in the works. It's a casino. The biggest and best casino this town has ever seen. However, we ran into a little snag. Namely not enough property. Going over various blueprints, we found your property will be sufficient."

"So let me guess," Rouge said. "You want to buy this property from me and close down my brothel. Sorry, hun, but no deal. I'm not selling my business and home."

"No, no, no," Breezie replied. "You misunderstand. I have no intention of shutting your brothel down. Quite the opposite. I would rent your property out for my casino and you keep your business. Truth be told, a deal like this could benefit us both. A casino next door could really bring in the customers. You know, lucky winners looking to celebrate."

Rouge sat back in her chair, pondering her words.

"Also," Breezie added, "I have another proposition. I noticed several of your girls are quite the lookers. I'd be interested in hiring them to act as hostesses or even entertainers. Naturally, they would still work for you, I would just borrow them part-time. And you would get a cut of the profits."

"What's the catch," Rouge asked.

"No catch," Breezie replied. "But if you have your doubts, allow me to assuage them. Oh, Ray!"

Rouge looked up to see a young squirrel with yellow fur walk in carrying a silver briefcase. He came up to the desk and set the case on top. Opening it, he reached in and pulled out a contract then handed it to Rouge.

"The contract for this deal," Breezie explained. "Feel free to look it over." She leaned back in the chair.

Rouge flipped through the pages, reading it carefully. All the while, Breezie sat, patiently watching and waiting. Several minutes passed, and finally, Rouge looked up from the contract.

"Well," Breezie prompted. "Everything seem ship-shape?"

"Pretty much," Rouge replied reluctantly.

"Then are you interested," Breezie asked. "Think it over carefully now."

Rouge fell silent as she thought it over. Truth be told she didn't fully trust Breezie. Something about her just didn't sit well with the brothel owner. Then again, the building debt and low finances were looming over her. And she had her girls to think about, too. Without the brothel, where would they go? What would they do? Rouge had often heard the phrase "Deal with the Devil." And right now that's how she felt. Still, what choice did she have?

"Can I have a few moments to discuss this with my girls," she asked.

"By all means, go ahead," Breezie replied. She stood up. "I'll wait outside. Come, Ray." She turned and exited, followed by Ray.

Rouge sighed. Time to get everyone in here. She reached into her desk and pushed a large blue button. No matter where in the brothel the girls were, they would see/hear the call and report straight to her office.

Shadow stood down the hall, watching Rouge's office. After awhile the mysterious female hedgehog came out, along with the yellow squirrel. They stood outside the office, waiting. Shadow frowned. What were they waiting for? Suddenly, the doors to most of the rooms opened and out stepped the various girls of the brothel. He watched as they all made their way to Rouge's office. Shadow also saw the girls from the main area showing up, and they too were heading for the office.

"Yo, Shadow!"

Shadow turned to see Sonic, Knuckles and Tails coming towards him. "Any idea what's going on," Sonic asked. "I was with Sally and Amy when they said they had to report to Rouge pronto."

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know anymore than you do. But, I think it has something to do with her." He gestured at the female hedgehog further up the hall.

"Who's that," Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure," Shadow replied. "She showed up a little while ago."

"Hmmm," Sonic said. "Just what the hell is going on?"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Shadow said.

"So, that's the deal, girls," Rouge said.

"Why didn't you tell us about the money problems earlier," Fiona asked.

"I had planned to tell you all tomorrow," Rouge explained. "I didn't want to worry all of you. I had hoped to have the problem resolved."

"So no one else knew," Amy asked.

"I knew," Sally spoke up. "And before you start yelling at me, I only knew because Rouge asked me to check her accounts for her. Someone hacked into her files and stole her money. Rouge asked me to not say anything just yet."

"The money troubles aside," Vanilla said, "I can understand. But really, Rouge, you could have told us. We could have helped in some way."

"I appreciate that, Vanilla," Rouge replied. "But like I said, I didn't want to worry everyone until I could find out if there was any solution. And now, it seems one has presented itself. Now the big question is: Do we take Breezie's deal?"

"I say go for it," Fiona spoke up. "A casino could mean more business for us. Not to mention she's willing to pay us for our services and renting out the property."

"What do you think, Rouge," Sally asked.

"Honestly," Rouge answered. "I say it's pretty dicey. But, I can't ignore the financial crisis. And I sure as hell am not giving up this brothel."

"Whatever you decide, we're with you all the way," Sally said. The other ladies present nodded in agreement.

"Then, in that case," Rouge said, "I've made my choice."

A few minutes later, Breezie entered Rouge's office. "So, what's your answer," she asked.

Rouge slid the contract across her desk. It came to rest in front of Breezie. Picking it up, the female hedgehog looked it over and saw Rouge's signature.

"You got a deal," Rouge said.

Breezie smiled. "Excellent. You made a wise decision, Rouge. You won't regret it." She reached out her hand.

Rouge shook it. "I'd better not."

Breezie climbed into her limo, followed by Ray. As soon as the young squirrel was seated and the car was in motion, Breezie pulled him close, stroking his hair.

"You see, Ray," she said. "I told you she'd go for it. And here you doubted me."

"S-sorry, Miss Breezie," he said. "I s-shouldn't have d-doubted you."

Breezie smiled. "No need to apologize, sweetie. You know, I'm in such a good mood. A successful business deal really makes me horny." She spread her legs apart, revealing black panties. "C'mon, Ray. You know what to do."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Ray said.

He scrambled down onto the floor and positioned himself in front of her crotch. He reached up and pulled her panties down. Setting them aside, he leaned in and started licking her.

"Mmmnnn, good boy," Breezie purred, pushing his head further into her crotch. "Lick my pussy."

Ray probed her orifice with his tongue, twisting it inside, savoring the moist warmth of her insides.

"Alright, enough," Breezie said. "I'm ready for that cock of yours."

Ray stood up and moved in closer. Breezie spread her legs open more, allowing him better access. The young squirrel took hold of her legs and inserted his throbbing dick into her pussy. He thrust into her, leaning further in. Breezie reached up and unbuttoned the top of her suit. She then grabbed her black lace bra and pulled down, releasing her breasts. She grabbed Ray and pulled him in closer, burying his face into her soft bosom.

"Oooohhhh, yeah," Breezie moaned, caressing his head. "Fuck me, you naughty little squirrel."

Ray held her tight, thrusting harder and faster, each thrust bringing him closer to his limits.

"M-miss Breezie," he panted. "I-Im...gonna...c-c-um!"

Breezie tensed up as Ray released his semen. She quivered as hot sperm flowed into her pussy. She held Ray close to her, his face pillowed between her breasts. The young squirrel panted, resting his head on her rack.

"Good boy," she cooed.

She smiled with satisfaction. This had been a good night. And soon, it would get even better.

End of Prologue...


	2. Chapter 2

Casino Nights Chapter 1: First Night-Grand Opening

 _Several weeks later..._

Sonic whistled as he gazed up at the giant building, neon signs flashing brightly. "So, there it is," he commented. "Casino Park. After weeks of waiting it's finally open."

Beside him, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow were also looking the newly opened establishment over. It was extravagant, they had to admit. Weeks earlier, they had heard from Rouge about her deal with Breezie. Now, here they were.

"And why are we here," Knuckles asked.

"Because Rouge asked us to be here," Shadow replied. "Apparently, she has something to give us."

"So where is she anyway," Sonic asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, boys."

They turned around to find the brothel owner striding towards them. She was dressed in a black evening dress, with a tight fitting bodice, accentuating her bosom. Walking along beside her was Sally. She was dressed in a lite-blue evening dress. Both looked stunning in their apparel.

Sonic whistled. "Looking good, ladies."

"Flatterer," Sally said, smiling.

"So, why'd you call us here," Tails asked Rouge.

Rouge handed them each a slip of paper. "These are for you."

"5 night passes," Sonic exclaimed. "Wha..?"

"It was actually Breezie's idea," Rouge replied. "It seems she's been keeping tabs on you four and decided to extend these to you in celebration of the grand opening."

"That was rather generous of her," Shadow said, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Keeping tabs on us," Tails pondered. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, that aside, never look a gift horse in the mouth," Sonic said. "If she wants to do this then let her."

Shadow shook his head. Typical Sonic. Still...He gazed at his pass. It might be fun. "Well, I suppose at the very least we could check it out," he grudgingly admitted. He turned to Rouge. "Care to join us?"

"You boys go on in," Rouge said. "I need to meet with Breezie first."

"Alright, catch you later," Sonic said.

He turned and made his way to the doors, followed by Tails and Knuckles. Shadow remained behind. He faced Rouge.

"I'll be honest, this is a little suspicious. We haven't even officially met Breezie, and yet she gives us passes to her casino?"

"I know what you mean," Rouge replied. "Personally, I...," She fell silent as Sally's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," Sally said, walking away as she answered.

"As I was saying," Rouge continued. "I don't trust her myself."

"Then why did you agree to this," Shadow demanded. "If you thought something was off, why did you sign the contract?"

"Because I had no choice," Rouge snapped. "My brothel was in danger of going under! I had to do something!"

"You don't have to get so defensive," he said. "It was just a question!"

"Look, just go inside and enjoy yourself," Rouge said. "And don't worry about my decisions. I'm a big girl and I don't need parental supervision."

"Fine," Shadow snapped. He turned and stormed off towards the doors.

"Shit," Rouge muttered. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

A few feet away, Sally was conversing on her phone. "You made it," she asked. "Okay. Yes, it's easy to find, you can't miss it. I'll meet you in the lobby. Bye." She hung up her phone and walked over to Rouge. "She's on her way," she said. "You alright? You look a little upset."

"I'm fine," Rouge replied. "Let's just get this over with." She made her way to the doors. Sally shrugged and then followed her.

"Wow! Look at this place," Tails exclaimed.

Sonic and his friends gazed around, taking in the sites. All around them were poker tables, slot machines, and roulette wheels. A large bar and lounge area stood at the far back area of the lobby. Elevators lined the walls and a large staircase nearby led up to another level of the casino. Customers milled about, visiting the tables and hitting the slots.

"Man," Knuckles said. "This place must have cost a fortune."

"I spared no expense."

They turned to see Breezie approaching them, flanked by her assistant, Ray. Following behind her were three ladies: One was a deer with green fur and horns adorning her head. She had a serious look on her face. The second was a lynx with black hair. Like her companion she had a serious expression adorning her face. The final one was a green armadillo. Unlike the others, her expression was bland and emotionless. All 3 were dressed in black uniforms.

"Gentlemen, welcome," Breezie greeted. "I'm glad you could make it. Allow me to introduce my associates here. This is Clove," she indicated the deer, "Conquering Storm," she pointed at the lynx, "and, last but not least, Matilda. They're my security and personal bodyguards."

Shadow gazed over each one. Clove and Conquering Storm both carried themselves like professionals, and neither looked like they were to be trifled with. Matilda was another story. She seemed subdued and emotionless. In fact, he wasn't so sure why she was security. But, looks could be deceiving. He surmised Breezie wouldn't hire her for nothing.

"Now, while you boys are here," Breezie continued, "I expect you to have fun and enjoy."

"That brings me to a question," Shadow spoke up. "Why exactly did you give us these passes?"

"What can I say," Breezie replied, shrugging. "I'm just that generous. But if you want to know, I heard how you four turned things around for Rouge. Since she and I are partners now, I decided to invite you four studs to my grand opening." She walked forward and smiled at Sonic. "And, personally, I'd like to get to know you boys on a more...personal level." She winked at the blue hedgehog. "That being said, I've heard about you, Sonic. The fastest hedgehog alive. Tell you what, why don't you pay me a visit later." She handed him a key. "Until then. Come, ladies."

She turned and walked off, followed by her retinue. They watched her leave. Sonic gazed down at the key in his hand.

"Wha...what just happened," he asked.

"I'd say you just lucked out," Knuckles snickered. "Still, get in good with the owner of this place and you're set. So, shall we hit the tables?"

They dispersed, each heading off in different directions. Shadow stood for a moment, gazing in the direction Breezie had gone off in. He still wasn't satisfied with her answer. If anything, he was even more suspicious. Then he relaxed. He had felt the same way the first time he had visited Rouge's Brothel. And that had turned out just fine.

"Maybe I'm being too paranoid," he muttered. "Maybe I should just relax and have fun like the others." He clenched his fist. Yes, he would do that. For once, he would enjoy himself and not worry. He nodded and then strode towards the nearest slot machine. "May as well try my luck," he said.

Rouge exited the elevator and strolled towards Breezie's office. Waiting outside the door stood Matilda. She gazed at Rouge with a deadpan look. Reaching sideways, she pushed the door open and gestured inwards. Rouge brushed past her and entered.

"Ah, welcome, Rouge," Breezie greeted from behind her desk. "Please, have a seat."

Rouge sat down across from her. The female hedgehog slid a glass of champagne towards her. She then grabbed her own and raised it.

"A toast," she proclaimed. "To a successful partnership."

She sipped from her glass. Rouge raised the glass to her lips, sipping the beverage. Breezie lowered her glass. "So, how does it feel to be partner to a huge business?"

"It's...alright," Rouge replied. "I'm not used to such an extravagant facility."

"No need for such modesty," Breezie said. "You have a natural flare for business. Why do you think I chose you for this venture?"

"Hmmm," Rouge said. "At any rate, you wanted to discuss hiring some of my girls for some of your entertainment."

"But of course," Breezie replied. "As it is, I have six in mind already." She slid a list towards Rouge, who glanced over it. "Think you can spare them for a few nights?"

Rouge nodded, pasting a smile on her face. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Excellent," Breezie said. "I knew this would work out just fine. Now, why don't you go downstairs and have a look around the casino. After all, you are a joint owner. And I value the opinions of my business partners."

Rouge stood up. "Sounds like a good idea. And I'll be sure to talk to the girls on this list."

She turned and exited the office, making her way to the elevator. She got in and hit the button for the ground floor. "Condescending bitch," Rouge muttered.

"The feeling's mutual," Breezie chuckled.

She watched Rouge on a security monitor as she rode the elevator down. She leaned back in her chair, smiling. This was going to be fun. She glanced at another monitor and saw Sonic making his way towards the elevators. Her smile widened.

"Looks like I'm about to have a visitor, Matilda," she addressed the female armadillo, who stood near the door. "I'd better get ready and go greet him."

Sonic stood at the elevator, gazing at the key Breezie had given him. After trying his hand at the blackjack table, he had decided now might be a good time to venture up to Breezie's room. Just as he was reaching out to press the button, the elevator dinged and out stepped Rouge.

"Oh, hey, Rouge," he greeted. "Some place,huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Rouge muttered. "Can't talk now." She brushed past him and walked off.

"Sheesh! What's her problem," Sonic wondered. Shrugging, he pushed the button and entered the elevator.

Sonic exited the elevator and found himself just several feet away from Breezie's room. He walked down the hall and made his way to the door. He brought out the key and unlocked it. The door opened and he entered.

"Well, hello," Breezie greeted him. She was reclining on a lavish couch. Sonic noted that the top of her business suit was unbuttoned, revealing the top of her black bra. What's more, she had her legs crossed at just the right angle to give him a view up her skirt. She sipped a glass of champagne. "Glad you could make it. Come on over here and join me."

Sonic walked over and sat down. Breezie placed her feet on his lap. She set her glass aside. "So, how are you enjoying the casino," she asked.

"Well, it's only the first night," he replied. "I did try the blackjack table...and lost."

"Ohhh, that's too bad," she said. "First impressions are everything. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

She nudged at his crotch with her foot, smiling seductively. She moved around and sat next to him. She reached down and stroked his groin. Sonic's member grew hard, throbbing under her hand. She closed her fingers around his dick and began stroking it. She then pushed Sonic down onto the couch. Leaning down, she moved in and enveloped his dick in her mouth. She slurped and sucked, running her tongue all over his member.

"Oh, man," he moaned. "That's so good. I'm gonna..."

He grunted and shot his load off. Breezie sat up, swallowing the hot cum, licking her lips.

"Mmmm," she said. "That was tasty. Now, just keep laying there."She stood up and reached under her skirt, pulling her panties off. She climbed onto the couch and positioned her pussy in front of Sonic's face. "It's time for you to have a taste of me."

Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and scooted her closer. As soon as she was close enough, he began to lick her pink folds. His tongue probed and caressed her opening, causing her to moan and squirm. Breezie started grinding her pussy, panting.

"Oooohhh, yeah," she moaned. "Eat my pussy, Sonic."

Sonic pushed his tongue in further, licking her warm moist insides. Breezie tensed and then moaned loudly as she climaxed.

"Nicely done," she said. She reached back and stroked his hard-on. "But, now, I'm ready for this."

She moved backwards and raised her hips up. Taking hold of Sonic's dick, she aligned it evenly with her pussy. She lowered her hips, moaning as it penetrated her. "Now, fuck me, Sonic," she panted.

Sonic thrust upwards. He reached around and lifted her skirt up. He then grasped her ass, squeezing it hard.

"Mmmnnnn, yes," Breezie moaned. "That's so good! Squeeze my ass! Fuck me harder!"

Sonic continued thrusting into her, watching her breasts bounce in the confines of her bra. He flexed his fingers, caressing and massaging her ass more, pumping her pussy. Soon he felt the pressure building up in his dick.

"Breezie, I'm about to cum," he grunted.

"Do it," Breezie panted. "Cum inside me!"

Sonic thrust hard and released his sperm. Breezie moaned loudly, enjoying the hot cum flowing into her. She slumped forward, panting.

"Oh, wow," she said. "That was great."

Sonic grinned. "I aim to please." He gazed at her bosom, squishing against his chest. The sight of them caused his member to get hard again.

"Ohhhhh," Breezie gasped. "Want some more, huh?" She sat up and pulled her bra down, freeing her breasts. She then turned and laid down on her stomach. She smiled over her shoulder at Sonic. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come get some."

Sonic sat up and crawled over towards her.

Out in the hall, Ray exited the elevator and walked to Breezie's room. He reached for the door and was about to open it when he heard Breezie's voice. It sounded like she was moaning. Cautiously, Ray pushed the door open slightly and peered in. He gasped at the sight before him. Breezie was flat on her stomach. Behind her, Sonic held onto her ample ass and was thrusting his dick into her pussy. He pumped her hard, eliciting moans of pleasure from the female hedgehog.

Ray watched intently, and despite his initial shock, felt his loins stirring at the sight of his boss getting fucked. Panting, he reached down and started jerking off.

"Ooohhh, yeah," Breezie cried out. "I'm almost there! Keep going, Sonic! Make me cum!"

Sonic pumped her faster and harder, grunting and moaning, feeling pressure building up in his dick. "I'm...almost...there," Sonic moaned.

He thrust into her several more times and then finally, he shot off his load. Breezie moaned loudly, digging her fingers into the couch cushions as she orgasmed.

"Oh, g-god," Ray moaned as he ejaculated. Panting, he leaned against the wall, feeling ashamed of himself for spying.

"I got to say, Sonic," Breezie commented, straightening her suit, "I can see why Rouge is interested in you. I can only imagine how your other friends must be."

Sonic stood up from the couch, stretching. "I can't really speak for the others, but, I'm sure you wouldn't be disappointed."

"I might just have to see for myself one of these nights," Breezie said. "In the meantime, I hope you four enjoy yourselves."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Sonic assured her. "Thanks for the fun evening, Breezie. Catch you later." He turned and exited the room.

After a few minutes had passed, she called out, "You can come in now."

The door opened and Ray peered in. He entered and closed the door. The young squirrel walked towards Breezie, a slightly guilty look and blush on his face.

"So, enjoy the show," she asked, smiling.

Ray started at her question. "I-I-I..."

"Oh, relax," she said, ruffling his hair. She leaned in and whispered, "You enjoyed watching, didn't you?" Ray blushed even more. Breezie laughed. "I thought so. Why, you're even thinking about it right now, aren't you?" She leaned in and stroked his groin. "How about I take care of that?"

Ray moaned as she stroked his dick. "Y-yes, Miss Breezie. P-please, d-do s-something about it."

Breezie grinned. "Oh, poor little Ray. I hate to see you suffer so."

She turned him so his back was to her. Reaching around, she grabbed his throbbing dick and began stroking him harder. Ray moaned as Breezie's fingers gripped his dick, pumping faster. He panted loudly, feeling himself reaching his limits.

"M-Miss B-Breezie, I-I'm g-gonna...Nnngghh!"

Hot cum shot out, covering Breezie's hand. He slumped backwards, leaning against her, panting hard.

Breezie embraced him. "Never let it be said I don't take good care of my employees," she purred in his ear.

End of Chapter 1...


	3. Chapter 3

Casino Nights Chapter 2: First Night-Dinner with a Friend

Rouge sat down at the counter of the bar and signaled the bartender. "What'll it be, miss," he asked.

"I'll take the strongest drink you have," she replied.

The bartender nodded and poured her a drink. He slid it over to her and she grabbed it, thanking him. Raising the glass to her lips, she sipped and gazed at the list in her hand: Cream-Hostess, Vanilla-Hostess, Amy Rose-Dancer, Julie-Su-Dancer, Mina-Lounge Singer, Honey-Advertisement That last one made her frown. Like this place needed anymore advertisement. It had been the talk of the town since it's construction was announced. Still, she couldn't deny that Honey would be a good choice for that. After all, she had a flare for promotional advertisement. In fact, Rouge recalled the earlier days when her brothel was starting out, Honey had reeled in the customers with her advertising skills. Business had really flourished after that. Rouge sighed and set the list down on the counter top. She gazed around, watching the various customers enjoying the slots and tables, having a good time.

"Something I should be doing," she muttered.

And yet, her heart just wasn't in it. And there was still the argument she had had with Shadow. Maybe she should find him and apologize. She took another drink and sighed again. Perhaps she should just give up on him. With her line of work she could scarce afford to get involved full time with anyone. She reached into her purse and fished out some money.

"No need for that, ma'am," the bartender said. "Miss Breezie told us you're her business associate. So, it's on the house."

Rouge slapped the money on the counter. "Just take it," she said. "Consider it a tip."

She stood up and made her way to the lobby. Business associate? That woman had some nerve!

Sonic exited the elevator, stepping out into the lobby. The sounds of gambling customers and slot machines going off greeted him. He gazed around and noticed Sally standing nearby talking to a girl he didn't recognize. Sonic wondered if maybe he shouldn't go over and introduce himself. However, just as he made his decision, Sally and her companion parted ways.

"I wonder what that was about," he wondered. First Rouge had been acting strange and now Sally was meeting with strangers. "Maybe I should get some answers." He stepped away from the elevators and pursued Sally.

"Read 'em and weep," Knuckles said, spreading his cards on the table.

Around him, the other players groaned and tossed their cards down. Grinning, Knuckles leaned in and scooped up his winnings. He had been killing at this for the last hour. Now he placed his spoils in the chip rack he carried. He stood up and walked away from the table, making his way to the main counter to exchange his chips for cash. Just as he was nearing the exchange counter, he bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized.

"Oh, terribly sorry. I should have been...Knuckles? Is that you?"

Knuckles gazed at the girl he had just bumped into. "Relic," he said. "I thought I recognized your voice."

Standing before him was a female pika with lite blue fur. She was sporting a black jumpsuit, with a brown coat and gloves and boots to match. She reached up and adjusted the small pair of glasses balanced on her nose. She smiled brightly at Knuckles.

"Hello, Knuckles," she greeted. "It's been awhile. How have you been?"

"I've been doing just fine," he replied, shaking her hand. "How's life in the archeology field treating you?"

"Oh, just splendid," she said. "I actually just got back from a major find. Some ancient ruins were discovered in Downunda. We found so many artifacts.''

"So, what brings an archeologist to a ritzy casino," Knuckles asked.

"What? An archeologist can't enjoy some time at a casino," she replied indignantly. Knuckles smiled, raising his eyebrow. "Okay, okay," Relic conceded. "I'm not here to gamble. Some proprietors for the local museum are here tonight and I came here to discuss my findings with them. Unfortunately, they canceled their meeting with me for tonight and rescheduled for tomorrow. And I had made reservations at the restaurant in this building. Guess I'll have to cancel them. Unless...," She glanced at Knuckles. "Do you have any plans this evening?"

"Are you inviting me to dinner," Knuckles asked.

"Well, why not," she replied. "It will be nice to catch up. Oh, do say you'll come, Knuckles."

Knuckles smiled and nodded. "Far be it for me to decline an invitation from a friend. It's a date."

"Now, Knuckles," Relic admonished. "It's strictly dinner between two acquaintances and nothing more. So, shall we say, in about an hour? I need to go up to my room and get freshened up."

"I'll meet you there in one hour," Knuckles promised.

"See you then," she said. She turned and made her way to the elevators.

Well, this night was turning out great. First he had won big, and now dinner with a friend. He couldn't wait. But first, he needed some money. Time to cash in his chips. He walked over to the exchange counter.

 _The Golden Shamrock Restaurant, one hour later..._

Knuckles stood at the entrance of the restaurant. He pawed at the collar of his shirt. He was dressed in a black dinner jacket and white shirt, something he wasn't really used to. Still, this was a fancy establishment, so he felt he should look presentable. He gazed around the room, looking for Relic.

"Well, look at you," a voice behind him spoke up.

Knuckles turned around to see Relic. He stared at her. She was dressed in a tight black dress, the skirt just right above her knees. Tucked under her arm was a small pocketbook. She smiled at Knuckles.

"Now, now," she said. "It's impolite to stare. By the by, don't you look handsome. Well, shall we?" She held her arm out.

Knuckles hooked his arm around her's and they entered. Upon reaching their table, Knuckles pulled Relic's chair out.

"Why, thank you, good sir," Relic said as she sat down.

He took his seat opposite of her. Soon a waiter approached. "Good evening," he greeted. "May I start you off with an appetizer or drink?"

"How about a bottle of champagne," Relic suggested.

"Very good, madame," the waiter said.

He left and shortly returned, bearing a bottle of champagne. He popped the cork and filled two glasses. He set the bottle on the table and took his leave. Relic raised her glass to Knuckles.

"Cheers," she said, sipping her drink. Knuckles nodded and followed suit.

"So, then, just as he picks up the skull," Relic explained, "this huge spider crawls out of the eye socket and up his arm. I've never heard anyone scream as shrilly as poor Daniel."

Knuckles laughed. "Poor guy."

They had just finished up their dinner and were enjoying more champagne and each other's company. Relic swigged more of her drink, a slight blush on her face.

"Oh, dear," she sighed. "I do believe I might have had a little too much to drink." She stood up, swaying slightly. "Ohhh. Knuckles, could you be a dear and help me back to my room? I'm not sure I can make it back on my own."

Knuckles stood up and walked around to her. "Here," he said. "Lean on me."

She leaned against him, and steadily, they made their way to the exit. Soon they reached the elevators and got in.

"What floor are you on," he asked.

"Mmm, 5th floor," Relic replied, drunkenly.

Knuckles pressed the button. As the elevator made it's way up, Relic pressed herself against Knuckles.

"You know," she said. "I don't normally drink. I can't bloody well hold my liqueur." She collapsed into him giggling.

"So I see," Knuckles replied.

"Hey, Knuckles," she said, looking up at him. "Maybe this is just the alcohol talking, but I've always thought you were a right handsome bloke. Do you *hic* think I'm...attractive? I'm not too...too nerdy, am I?"

Knuckles glanced down at her. She was leaning into him more. He felt her bosom pressing against his chest. Her glasses were tilted at an angle. Truthfully, he had always thought Relic was kind of cute. Both stared at each other, and then started to lean in close.

DING! Knuckles pulled back as the elevator doors opened. Supporting Relic, he exited the elevator and made their way down the hall.

"That...that's my room," Relic pointed out. "Room 5012."

She fumbled in her pocketbook and pulled out her card key. She swiped at the door and missed. "Here, I'll get it," Knuckles offered.

He took the card key and swiped it through the lock slot. The lock clicked and the door opened. Knuckles pushed it open further and entered with Relic. Knuckles spotted the bed and made his way over to it. Carefully, he laid Relic down. She slumped against the pillows, giggling drunkenly.

"Whew. What a lovely dinner. You really know how to show a girl a nice time."

"Um, didn't you invite me," Knuckles asked. "If anything you showed me a nice time."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. Sitting up, she beckoned him over. Knuckles walked over to the bed. Relic grabbed Knuckles and pulled him onto the bed.

"Whoa! Relic," Knuckles exclaimed.

The female pika climbed on top of him. Smiling mischievously, she leaned in and kissed him. Pulling back, she said, "I just can't help myself. I want you so bad right now."

Knuckles swallowed nervously, eyeing her cleavage pressed against his chest. "I think that might be the alcohol talking," he said.

She sat up, a sad look on her face. "You're not attracted to me, are you? I knew it. I'm a loser."

"No, no, it's not that," Knuckles said. "It's just...I'm not sure I can go through with this while you're...drunk. It just wouldn't feel right."

"I may be drunk, sir," she said. "But I'll have you know that I meant what I said. And I 'll prove it." She turned around and positioned herself at his groin. "Aha! You do want to do this," she said. "You're hard as a rock." She clasped his throbbing dick with one hand and started stroking it. Her hand moved up and down, caressing it.

"Uh, Relic," Knuckles said. He fell silent, stifling a moan. Relic had leaned in and was licking the tip of his penis. "Aww, the hell with it."

He reached froward, lifting up the hem of her skirt, revealing her black silk panties. He rubbed his finger across her crotch. Then he pulled the thong aside, exposing her pussy. He leaned in and started to lick her. Relic let out a muffled moan as she continued to suck his dick. Knuckles pushed two fingers into her pussy and began stimulating her. Relic responded by sucking him harder and faster, slurping loudly.

"Relic, I'm about to..."Knuckles panted.

He tensed and then released the pent up sperm in his dick. Relic pulled up, cum pouring down her throat and dribbling from her mouth. She swallowed and then licked her lips clean.

"Mmmm," she said, savoring the taste. "So thick."

She turned around to face Knuckles. She reached down and pulled her dress up over her head. Her breasts bounced as they came free, then she tossed the dress onto the floor, wearing nothing but her panties. Smiling, she straddled Knuckles.

"Well, Knuckles," she purred. "What do you think?"

Knuckles reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. He squeezed and caressed them. "You have some nice tits, Relic," he complimented.

She smiled and blushed. "Flatterer. Oh, what's this?" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Knuckles' dick was hard once more and was rubbing up against her butt. "Looks like someone's ready to go."

She reached back and stroked his hard-on. Raising her hips up, she pulled her panties aside and positioned herself over his dick.

"Wait," Knuckles said. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

Relic nodded. "I'm sure. If I'm going to sleep with someone I want it to be with someone I can trust. Someone who will treat me well. And that someone is you."

Knuckles smiled. "If that's how you feel, then I'll respect your wishes."

Relic took a deep breath and lowered her hips down. She flinched, feeling his penis penetrate her. She sat still for a moment, quivering.

"Are you alright," Knuckles asked.

"F-fine," she replied. "It hurts a little."

"This is your first time, huh," Knuckles said. "It hurts at first, but it starts to feel better over time. I'll move carefully until you get used to it."

Sitting up, Knuckles moved Relic so she was sitting in his lap, her legs wrapped around him. Reaching around, he grasped her bottom, and slowly began thrusting into her carefully. Relic moaned lightly, her hands clenching into Knuckles. The echidna kept up his steady pace, then he leaned in and kissed the female pika. Their tongues caressed each other, intertwining together.

"How are you doing," Knuckles asked, pulling out of the kiss.

"It's starting to feel good," Relic replied, panting slightly. "Try going a little faster."

Knuckles nodded and sped up his thrusts. Relic moaned, clinging to him. "Ooohhh, yes," she said. "It's really starting to feel good."

He continued thrusting into her, his hands massaging her ass. Relic leaned backwards, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Knuckles pulled her around and laid her down on her back. Keeping up his movements, he leaned down and started licking her nipples.

"Mmmnnn," Relic moaned, as his tongue teased her erect nipples.

Knuckles placed his mouth on her tit and started to suckle it. He slurped loudly, all while continuing to thrust into her. Relic clenched her hands into the sheets, reveling in the stimulation caused by his thick shaft.

"Aahhhh, Knuckles," she moaned. "I'm going to cum."

Knuckles held her hips and thrust harder and faster, feeling himself reach his limits. "I'm...almost there," he grunted.

"Cum inside me," she panted. "Fill me up with your hot sperm!"

He thrust into her several more times, pressure building up in his cock. Finally, unable to hold it in any longer, the echidna shot his load off, spraying her insides with hot semen. Relic cried out as she orgasmed, quivering with pleasure. She lay back on the pillows, panting.

A few moments later, Knuckles was laying under the sheets, Relic snuggled up against him, a content and satisfied smile on her face. Knuckles stroked the sleeping pika's hair. She moved slightly, pressing against him more, sighing in her sleep. Knuckles smiled. He was glad he could show her the joys of intimacy. Still, he couldn't help but wonder where they would go from here. He shrugged. That was something to worry about in the morning. Settling back against the pillows, Knuckles closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, feeling just as satisfied as Relic.

End of Chapter 2...


	4. Chapter 4

Casino Nights Chapter 3: Birds of a Feather

It wasn't long before Sonic had caught up with Sally. He found her scoping out the roulette table. He approached her.

"Hey, Sal," he greeted.

Sally turned around. "Oh, hey, Sonic. Having a good time?"

"Mmm, you could say that," he replied, grinning slightly. "Say, who was that girl I saw you talking with a few moments ago?"

"Oh, her," Sally said. "Her name's Megan. She's a good friend of mine. She had heard about the casino and came to see it for herself."

"A friend, huh," Sonic said. "She was kind of cute. You'll have to introduce me."

"Mm-hm," Sally said. "We'll see. She just got out of a relationship recently, so I wouldn't bother flirting with her, if I were you."

Sonic nodded. "Fair enough. Still, I would like to meet her at least."

"Later," Sally said. "In the meantime, care to join me for a drink?"

"Sure. Sounds great," Sonic replied. He and Sally made their way towards the bar.

"Alright, girls," Rouge said. "Here's the list. Breezie has requested you six in particular. So, for the next couple of nights, you're going to be working here on these assigned positions."

They were gathered in Rouge's hotel suite. The brothel owner had called the girls on the list provided by Breezie and they had met up with her here. Vanilla picked up the list and looked it over.

"My, I haven't done hostess work in some time. I hope I'm not too rusty."

Rouge snorted. "Trust me, Vanilla. You'll do just fine. At any rate, I need you girls to bring your A-game. Just because I can't stand her, doesn't mean I can't show Breezie we mean business. Think you girls can handle it?"

"Just watch us," Amy replied confidently. The others nodded in agreement.

Rouge smiled proudly. She could always count on them. "Alright, then. You all start tomorrow night. So get a good nights sleep."

They turned and exited the room. After they were gone, Rouge stood up and stretched. She had no doubt her girls would do her proud. Still, she didn't like "renting" them out to Breezie. But whatever her misgivings, she was committed to this business venture.

"I need a hot shower," she muttered. She made her way to the bathroom.

Tails was wandering the casino, trying to decide what he should try out. He'd seen Knuckles cleaning house at the poker table. Sonic had struck out with Blackjack and Shadow was trying his luck with the slot machines. So, what could he do? Suddenly, he noticed a large crowd of people gathering at a large doorway. Curious, he made his way over to see what was going on. Upon reaching the door, he glanced up at the neon sign flashing above the doorway. It read: LASER RACER!

Tails entered the door and found himself in a vast room. In the center of the room was a large arena that resembled a race track and obstacle course. The track itself was outlined by flashing neon lasers.

"Wow," he said. "What is all this?"

He moved closer. When he was near enough, he saw two figures on floating surfboards. They were racing across the track, zig zagging around obstacles as they made another lap around the course. One racer fumbled and crashed into an obstacle. He fell off his board and landed on the race track. The second racer crossed the finish line amidst a round of applause. Tails watched as the winner touched down and removed her helmet. She was a bird with purple feathers, dressed in a white jumpsuit. She reached up and pulled up the googles covering her eyes. She smiled and waved at the cheering crowd.

"Man, she won again," someone in the crowd said.

"Yeah. She's awesome," another replied.

Tails turned his attention back to the girl standing at the finish line. "Anyone else care to try their luck against me," she challenged. "Oh, c'mon. Surely someone out there is willing to try."

Tails glanced around, noting no one seemed too enthusiastic to take up the challenge. Nodding, he stepped forward. "I accept your challenge," he called out. The crowd parted, allowing him to make his way towards the platform.

The bird girl smiled as he climbed up the steps. "My, aren't you gutsy," she commented. "What's your name, cutie?"

"The name's Tails," he replied.

"Tails, huh," she said. "I'm Wave. And no one rides the air currents better than me."

"Is that so," Tails said. "Well, lets put that to the test, shall we?"

A referee stepped forward and presented Tails with a helmet, gloves and goggles. After donning these, Tails was led to the starting line where a hovering surfboard waited.

"Now then, jr.," the ref explained. "The rules are simple: You ride this board around the race track. You have to make 3 complete laps while avoiding any and all obstacles that pop up. There are three pads on the board. The red pad is the brake, the green pad is the accelerator, and the yellow pad is an energy shield you can use to rebound off obstacles or knock your opponent off course. You got all that?"

Tails nodded. He stepped up on the board and balanced himself. Wave moved up beside him, placing her goggles over her eyes. She turned to face Tails.

"Don't feel too bad if you lose, kiddo," she said.

Tails remained quiet, refusing to let her bait him. He kept his eyes straight ahead and awaited the signal to go. The referee stood at the side of the track and raised a flag. Tails tensed, preparing to go, his foot hovering just a fraction above the green pad. The ref brought the flag down, signaling the start of the race. Tails slammed his foot down on the pad and his board shot forward. He cleared the starting point and flew out onto the track. The wind whistled around him as he raced along the light lined track. Just in front of him, a wall sprung up. Tails pressed down more on the green pad, building up speed. Timing it just right, he shifted his weight backwards, tilting the board upwards. He skimmed up and over the wall, and landed back on the track.

"Not bad, kiddo," Wave commented, racing along side him. "Just so you know, it gets trickier as the race progresses!"

Tails ignored her and concentrated on the race. Soon, he made it around the first lap. As he started the second lap, he saw 3 walls spring up one after the other.

"Guess my earlier tactic won't work this time around," he muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wave build up speed. She was practically a purple blur as she soared up over the first wall. While in the air, she spun her board around, creating a helicopter-like propulsion. It carried her over the remaining two walls.

"Oh, she's good," Tails said. "But two can play that game."

Having cleared the walls, Wave slowed a little and glanced back to see how Tails was faring. Her eyes widened as she saw him shoot up over the wall. But what surprised her more, was the fact that his twin tails were spinning like helicopter propellers. The result allowed him to maintain momentum and airtime. He cleared all three walls and landed back on the track, keeping up his speed. He shot past a stunned Wave.

"Unbelievable," she exclaimed. "There's more to that fox than I realized. But I'm not finished yet."

She stomped on the accelerator and pursued the two-tailed fox. They crossed the line and started the third and final lap. Wave closed in on Tails, her foot inching towards the yellow pad.

"Just a little bit closer," she murmured.

Tails, too intent on the course, didn't notice his opponent sneaking up behind him. Smiling, Wave pressed down on the pad. A shimmering sphere surrounded her. She accelerated more and slammed into Tails. Tails yelled in surprise from the impact. He faltered but managed to stay on his board. That was all Wave needed. She shot past him, waving.

"Nothing personal, kiddo," she called back. "But anything goes."

Tails glared after her. "So that's how it is, huh," he said. "Alright. We'll see about that."

He slammed his foot down hard on the green pad, speeding up. Just ahead, he saw Wave making her way to the finish line. He had a plan, but it was going to be tricky. He saw several walls pop up at different intervals. Tails built up speed, heading straight for the first wall. Right as he was about to hit the wall, he moved his other foot onto the yellow pad, activating the energy sphere. Accelerating faster, he shifted his board and hit the wall at an angle. The impact bounced him towards the next wall, ricocheting him into the next wall. Each impact built up his speed further, and upon hitting the final wall, he was catapulted straight towards the finish line. Foot still pressed against the green pad, Tails kept his speed up and zoomed past Wave.

He crossed the finish line, the crowd erupting into loud cheers. Tails slammed down on the brake and came to a complete stop. He jumped off the board and removed his goggles and helmet. Wave arrived and stopped right next to him. Dismounting from her own board, she took off her goggles and helmet.

"How...That...Wha...," she stammered. "That was...awesome. I got to say, kiddo, I underestimated you. You've got some moves."

Tails smiled and reached out his hand. "You were awesome, too. Even though you did try to knock me off my board."

Wave grinned. "Yeah, sorry about that. Good race."

She shook his hand. Tails frowned slightly as he felt something pressed into his hand. He let go and gazed at the object. It was a card key. He glanced back up at Wave.

"20 minutes," she said, winking at him. She turned and left, waving at the crowd. Tails stood there, stunned.

 _20 minutes later..._

Tails exited the elevator on the Third Floor. He looked at the card key in his hand. The room number was 3012. He glanced up the hallway and spotted the room. He made his way towards it and swiped the card through the slot. The lock clicked and he entered.

"You made it," Wave greeted him as he entered. She had changed into a white tank top and white pants. She stood at a mini bar, pouring herself a drink. She walked over to Tails and handed him a glass. "Glad you could join me, kiddo."

She made her way over to a couch and sat. She patted the spot next to her. Tails walked over and sat next to her. He gazed at his drink and then took a swig. He choked and sputtered on the alcoholic beverage.

Wave giggled. "Not much of a drinker, are you?"

She sipped her drink. Tails cleared his throat. Steeling himself, he gulped down his drink, the burning liquid searing his throat.

"Whoa, easy there, kiddo," Wave cautioned him. "You just can't chug it down like that. You got to savor it."

Tails coughed slightly and set his glass down on the table by the couch. A slight blush colored his cheeks. "Wow," he gasped. "That was my first alcoholic drink. Not bad...*hic*...Excuse me."

Wave smiled. She set her glass aside and scooted closer to Tails. She reached out and stroked his hair. "Not only are you a talented racer, you're cute, too. Look, I won't beat around the bush. I was very impressed with your moves. So much so, I think you can guess why I invited you here."

Tails smiled, slightly drunk. He eyed her chest, noting her bosom straining against her tight shirt. "Oh, I can guess, alright." He reached out and groped her.

"A man of action," Wave said. She took hold of her shirt and pulled it up. Her breasts bounced as they came free. "Go ahead. Enjoy."

Tails grabbed her breasts, giving them a slight squeeze. They were soft and feathery, with dark purple nipples rather than pink. He squeezed them more then started to caress them. He leaned in and licked her nipples. His tongue lapped over them teasingly.

"Ooohhh, that tickles," Wave giggled, stroking his hair.

Tails caressed her more, then placed his mouth over her right breast and began sucking it. As he suckled her, he kept running his tongue all over her nipple.

"Mmmmnnn, that's good," Wave said. "Here. Try licking me down here."

She reached down and pulled her pants and underwear down. She tossed them aside and spread her legs apart. Tails crawled over, panting with drunken lust. He placed himself in front of her crotch then he reached out and spread her vaginal folds apart. He moved in closer and started to lick her. Wave shivered with excitement as the young fox's tongue ran over her moist opening.

"Ohhh, yes," she moaned.

She placed her hands on top of his head and pushed her pussy further into his face. Tails lapped at her and then stuck his tongue in further, probing her orifice. His tongue twisted and moved all inside her, causing her to moan louder. She clenched her hands in his hair as she orgasmed. Wave leaned back, panting.

"Oh, yeah. That hit the spot. How you holding up, kiddo?"

Tails sat up. Wave noted he was sporting an erection. It throbbed and pulsed with barely contained sexual excitement. Smiling, she spread her legs further apart. She reached down and rubbed her groin.

"Looks like you're ready for some fucking," she said. "Well, so am I. Come stick that cock of yours inside me."

Tails moved in and took hold of her legs. He positioned himself in between them and guided his dick towards her waiting vagina. He pushed and penetrated her.

"Oh, my god," Wave exclaimed. "Soooo big! Give it to me, Tails!"

The young fox held onto her legs and began thrusting into her. His hips moved back and forth, pumping her. Wave lay back as he fucked her. She moaned loudly, enjoying the hot waves of pleasure coursing through her. She reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts. She squeezed and caressed them, pinching her nipples.

"Mmmmnnnn! Oh, fuck, yes," she cried out. "It's so good! Fuck me harder, Tails!"

Tails pumped her harder and faster, panting with sexual excitement. Wave sat up and grabbed hold of him. She leaned in and kissed him as he kept up his rhythmic thrusts.

"I'm gonna cum," Tails panted, pulling out of the kiss.

"I'm almost there, too," she replied. "Lets cum together."

They held each other tightly. Both of them soon reached their limits. Tails ejaculated, spraying hot cum into her pussy. Wave cried out in pleasure, quivering as the cum filled her up. Tails collapsed on top of her, panting, head resting on her downy breasts. Wave reached up and stroked his hair.

"Oh, wow," she said. "That was amazing. Not only a good racer, but also a good lover. Thanks, Tails. Tails?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at him. Tails was fast asleep, snuggling against her soft rack. Wave smiled. He looked so cute she just couldn't bring herself to wake him. She settled back, cuddling the young fox. Soon, she too drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 3...


	5. Chapter 5

Casino Nights Chapter 4: Suspicions

"Thanks again for joining me," Sally said, taking a drink. She and Sonic were seated at the casino's bar, enjoying a drink together.

"No problem, Sal," Sonic replied. "I can never refuse an invitation from a lovely lady."

Sally smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere. And speaking of invitations, how was your visit with Breezie?"

Sonic choked and spluttered on his drink. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Don't feign innocence, mister," Sally said, glancing sternly at him. "I ran into Shadow earlier and he told me how Breezie practically pushed herself on you and gave you her room key. I can guess what happened afterwards."

Sonic cleared his throat nervously. "Er, uh, well...," _God, I'm gonna kill, Shadow._

"Sonic, listen," Sally said, her stern expression disappearing. "I'm not upset about your sexual romp. That's your business. It's just that I'm concerned."

"About what," Sonic asked. This conversation had taken a different direction.

"About Breezie," she replied. "Look, between us, I don't trust her. And neither does Rouge. We both think there's something suspicious about her."

"Why do you say that," Sonic said. "If it wasn't for her deal, the brothel would have been closed down. She helped Rouge out."

"And doesn't that strike you as odd," Sally said. "A complete stranger shows up out of the blue and miraculously has a solution to save the brothel?"

Sonic shrugged. "Coincidence," he offered.

"Bullshit," Sally said. "Look, Sonic, I'm going to tell you something and this stays strictly between us, understand?" Sonic nodded, leaning in closer to hear. "Now," Sally continued, "the reason Rouge's Brothel was suffering financial setbacks is because someone hacked her accounts and stole her money."

"No way," Sonic gasped. "I heard she was having money troubles, but I just chalked it up to business being bad. Though how that was possible was beyond me."

"That was just the official excuse," Sally said. "Only the other girls are aware of what happened. We tried to track the hacker but hit a dead end."

"Hold on, Sal," Sonic interrupted. "Are you saying you think Breezie...,"

"Shhhh," Sally shushed him, glancing around. "Not so loud. I don't have any solid proof, but Rouge and I suspect she may have had something to do with it. Think about it: Someone hacks Rouge's account and steals her money, putting her in financial troubles. Then, suddenly, here comes Breezie with a big-time business deal for Rouge right after this happens. And there's more. I managed to scrape up enough money to loan Rouge to pay off the more immediate bills. Rouge got that money to the bank and yet we found out the payment never got processed. Thus ensuring Rouge was desperate and had no choice but to accept financial aid."

Sonic sat in silence, pondering over Sally's words. "I guess now that you mention it, it does seem a bit suspicious. But, why? What would Breezie have to gain by doing this?"

"That I don't know," Sally replied. "As I said, these are just suspicions. But I intend to find out for sure. In the meantime, you and the others stay on your guard, especially around Breezie. And for the time being, let's keep this conversation between us, okay?"

Sonic nodded. "Okay, Sal. I'm not sure just what's going on around here, but, I'll trust you on this. Just be careful while you're looking into this. If you need any help, just let me know."

Sally smiled. "Thank you, Sonic. I know I can count on you." She finished her drink and stood up. "Well, it's getting late. I'm heading up to my room and turning in for the night."

"Want some company," Sonic asked, grinning.

Sally slapped him playfully. "You're incorrigible. Thanks for the drinks. Good night." She exited the bar and headed straight for the elevators.

Sonic sighed. "Oh, well. Maybe next time." He sat there for several moments, nursing his drink, his thoughts going over their conversation. Suddenly the casino no longer seemed so fun anymore.

Shadow held his cup under the dispenser, coins pouring out and filling it to the top. He had been playing the slot machines for a while and the payout had been quite good. Satisfied, he stood up from the machine, stretching. He glanced up at the clock. 11:45 p.m.

"Wow. Where does the time go," he said. "Maybe I should call it a night?" He glanced around the casino. The place was still packed with customers, all of whom seemed just as energetic and enthusiastic as earlier this evening. "Nah. I think I'll look around a little," he decided.

Elsewhere, someone else was looking around. Megan, Sally's friend, was sneaking around in a restricted area of the brothel. She pressed herself against the wall, sticking to the shadows. She glanced up, noting the security cameras. They whirred and moved back and forth, seeking anything out of the ordinary. Megan watched them carefully. Timing it just right, she darted across to the opposite wall, standing right under the camera. She walked along the wall, matching the camera's movements. As soon as she could, she ducked around the corner out of sight of the cameras.

Moving down the corridor, she soon found what she was looking for. The door to the security room. Two guards stood outside. Now all she had to do was lure them away. She pulled out her cellphone and punched in a number.

"It's me," she whispered. "I'm in position." She hung up and watched the guards.

A few seconds later, one of their cellphones rang. The guard answered.

"Yeah? You're sure? Okay, we'll look into it." He hung up and turned to his companion. "We're needed in the Maintenance Room. Someone saw a suspicious character down there."

"What about the security room," the other guard asked

. "We'll be back in no time," the first guard assured him. "Besides, the door's locked and we're the only ones with the key. Now, let's go."

They set off down the hall. Megan broke cover and stood in front of the door. She pulled out a card key. "Time to see if this works," she whispered. She swiped it through the slot. The light turned from red to green. "Yes." She pushed the door open and entered.

Inside, she moved to the control console and started typing on the panel. She only had a few moments tops. Soon, she had access. She inserted a USB flash card and began downloading security footage. After a few moments, she had what she needed. Pulling out the USB, she stuffed it in her purse and exited the room. She glanced up and down the hall and then darted off to the right. Retracing her earlier route, Megan soon found herself back at the door leading out into the casino. She was almost there.

"HEY! You!"

Megan cursed. Glancing back the way she had come, she saw two security guards further down the hall. And they were running towards her. She dashed towards the door and ran through it. Luckily, they hadn't seen her face. If she could just blend in with the crowd...

Shadow had decided he was ready to call it a night. He was about to head to the elevator when someone slammed into him. He turned and found himself face-to-face with a beautiful female squirrel. She had green eyes and flowing brown hair and was dressed in a maroon evening dress. For a moment, they both stared at each other, then she pulled away from him.

"Sorry," she said, and turned to leave.

Suddenly, two security guards appeared and grabbed the girl. "Hold it right there," one guard said.

"Hey, what's the big idea," she protested.

"Just what were you doing in a restricted area," the second guard asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. "I've been here this whole time."

"Oh, yeah," the guard challenged. "Prove it."

"Hey," Shadow stepped forward. "Stop manhandling my date!"

The guards turned to face him. "She's your date?"

"That's right," Shadow replied. "We were just heading up to our room." He addressed the girl. "Are you alright, honey?"

The girl caught on. She nodded and grabbed him in a tight embrace. "I'm fine, babe. The nerve of these brutes. I ought to report them to their manager for harassment."

The guards suddenly looked a little nervous.

"I agree," Shadow said, shooting them a glare. "A lawsuit certainly comes to mind."

"Uh, now, wait a minute," the first guard protested. "We apologize for the mistake. Please don't tell our boss."

Shadow pretended to think it over, making the guards sweat. "Well, what do you think, honey?"

"Well, I guess I can let it go," she said.

The guards looked relieved. "Thank you so much. And, again, we are very sorry for the mistake." They turned and left.

The girl let go of Shadow. "Thanks. But, why did you help me?"

Shadow shrugged. "It seemed the right thing to do."

"Well, thanks. By the way, my name's Megan."

"I'm Shadow." They shook hands.

"You're not even going to ask why those guards were after me," she asked.

"It's your business," Shadow replied. "Anyway, I would suggest being more careful. If you'll excuse me."

He turned to leave, only to be stopped by Megan. "Hey, hold on a second," she said. "You helped me out, so let me thank you somehow."

"That's not necessary," he said.

"I always repay my debts," she said. "I insist."

Shadow stared at her. The look in her eyes told him she would brook no arguments from him. "So, what exactly did you have in mind," he asked. She smiled suggestively.

No sooner was the room door closed, then Megan threw herself on Shadow. She grabbed hold of him and kissed him fiercely, pressing herself against him. She pulled back, panting.

"You have no idea how long it's been since I've been with someone," she said.

"I can only imagine," Shadow replied.

They worked their way towards the bed, locked together in passionate kissing. Megan reached up and pulled her dress down and left it lying on the floor. Clad only in black lingerie, she pushed Shadow onto the bed. She then climbed onto the bed and crawled forward seductively. Climbing on top of Shadow, she lay down, pressing her rack against his chest. She leaned in and kissed him, tongue entering his mouth and intertwining with his. Shadow reached up and ran his hands up and down her back. He then moved them further down and grabbed her ass. His fingers flexed and he squeezed her.

"Nice grip," she said, breaking off the kiss. She reached down and grasped his erect dick. "I have a good grip, too."

She turned around, placing herself near Shadow's groin. She took hold of his dick with both hands and began pumping it. As she did this, Shadow grabbed her ass and leaned in close to her groin. He moved her thong aside with his teeth and then began to lick her. Megan shivered with pleasure. She leaned down and engulfed his dick with her mouth. She sucked and slurped, running her tongue along the tip of his penis. Shadow took hold of her panties and pulled them down. He placed two fingers into her wet pussy and started to thrust them. Megan gave a muffled moan as he fingered her. She pulled up from the blowjob, panting.

"Forget the fingers," she said. "I want this hard cock inside me."

She took hold of his dick and raised her hips. Positioning herself over his throbbing penis, she lowered herself onto it. "Oooohhhh, yeah," she moaned. "It's so big!"

She began moving her hips back and forth. Shadow's thick shaft thrust deep into her, stimulating her pussy with each movement. Shadow reached out and grabbed her bouncing ass, squeezing it tightly, and then began thrusting up into her.

"Aaaahhhh, that's so fucking good," Megan said.

She reached back and unhooked her bra, freeing her bouncing breasts. She tossed it onto the floor and grabbed her bosom, caressing them as Shadow continued fucking her. Shadow sat up and reached around, placing his hands over hers and further stimulating her tits. She turned her head slightly, locking lips with him, their tongues lapping against each other.

"Shadow," Megan panted. "It feels so good! I'm about to cum!"

"Me, too," Shadow grunted.

He thrust into her several more times, hands clenching tightly over her breasts. Then he gave one final thrust, and felt the exhilarating release. Megan moaned loudly, tensing up as hot sperm gushed into her, reaching her own orgasm.

"You know," Megan said, snuggling up next to Shadow. "You never did ask me why those guards were after me. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Shadow stared up at the ceiling. "I suppose. But are you alright telling me, a complete stranger?"

"The truth is, Shadow," she replied, "I already knew who you were. You see, I'm a friend of Sally's. She told me all about you and your friends. When you introduced yourself earlier, I recognized the name."

"So you know Sally," Shadow said. "Then you are familiar with Rouge and...,"

"The Brothel? Yeah. I know," Megan replied. "You know, at one time I used to work there."

"I see," Shadow said. "So, just why are you here? I get the feeling you didn't come here for R&R."

"Sally asked me to come here," Megan said. "To get some information on Breezie."

"Breezie," Shadow asked. "What about her?"

"Sally and Rouge are convinced that Breezie is not to be trusted," she said. "They believe she may have had something to do with Rouge's money problems."

"You don't say," Shadow replied. Now that she mentioned it, it had seemed rather coincidental that Breezie had showed up just like that with a contract that could help her. "So what do you think?"

"Personally, I'm not sure," Megan said. "But, I owe Sally and Rouge. And if they need my help, I'll help them, no matter what."

She sat up and climbed out of the bed. Shadow watched her as she grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

"So, what now," he asked, getting up out of bed.

"I need to go talk to Sally and give her the information I acquired," Megan replied. She turned to face Shadow. "I don't know if Breezie is on the up and up, but all the same, you and your friends should be careful." She moved close and kissed him. "Thanks again for helping me. And for the fun time." She smiled suggestively at him.

"Take care, Megan," Shadow said. "And be careful."

She nodded. Then she turned and exited the room. After she was gone, Shadow sat back down on the bed, deep in thought.

"Figures," he said. "I decide to ignore my suspicions and it turns out they might be right." But, why hadn't Rouge told him of her suspicions? Then he recalled their argument earlier. "Well, regardless, if she needs help, I'll do what I can."

Sally started awake at the knock on her door. "Just a minute," she called out drowsily.

She pulled the sheets aside and grabbed her blue robe. She pulled it on over her naked body as she made her way to the door. She opened it and found Megan standing there.

"Megan," she exclaimed, sleep forgotten. "Come in." Her friend entered. Sally closed the door. "Can I get you anything,'' she asked.

"I'm fine," Megan said. She reached into her purse and pulled out the USB card. "I got what you asked for."

"I knew you could do it," Sally said, taking the USB from her.

"I hope it's worth it," Megan said. "I almost got caught by security. Fortunately, someone came to my rescue. Shadow. Mmmm. He's quite a man." She smiled dreamily.

"You didn't," Sally asked in surprise. Megan blushed. "Wow. Way to go," Sally chuckled.

"Hey. Do you mind if I crash here for tonight," Megan asked.

"I don't mind," Sally replied. "I'll look over this information tomorrow. Right now, I'm ready to go back to sleep."

She walked over to the bed and stripped her robe off. She climbed into bed and settled under the blankets. She looked up to see Megan standing next to the bed.

"Mind if I sleep with you," she asked.

Sally smiled and patted the bed. Megan removed her dress, keeping her bra and panties on. She pulled back the blankets and climbed into bed next to Sally. Sally scooted closer to her friend. She snuggled against her, draping one arm over her.

"This is just like old times," Sally said. "Remember how we would sometimes share each other's beds?"

Megan smiled, recalling those carefree days in the brothel. "I miss those days."

Smiling, Sally placed her hand on Megan's chest, pulling her bra down. "I miss those days, too. Maybe we can...relive them?"

She leaned in and kissed Megan, who returned the kiss. Sally reached down and slid her hand down Megan's panties, and began fingering her. Megan followed suit, placing her own hand on Sally's crotch, rubbing her moist pussy. Both girls moaned as they pleasured each other.

"Oh, Sally," Megan panted. "I've missed you so much."

"And I missed you," Sally replied.

They thrust their fingers faster and harder, writhing in pleasure. Then, they cried out as they orgasmed. They cuddled together, embracing, and then drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 4...


	6. Chapter 6

Casino Nights Chapter 5: Night 2-Future Fun Pt. 1

 _The next morning..._

Tails awoke and found himself sleeping on a couch. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around. "Where...," he said.

"Finally awake I see." Tails glanced at the speaker. It was Wave. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and pants, and was holding a mug of coffee. She smiled at him over the rim. "Morning, kiddo," She greeted. "Did you have fun last night?"

Tails nodded, remembering his time with Wave last night.

"Glad to hear it," Wave said. "Gotta say, you really know how to please a woman. That was the best sex I've ever had. We'll have to do it again sometime." She winked at Tails.

Tails stood up from the couch. "Sounds great," he replied. "Ohhh, my head. I think next time I'll pass on the alcohol."

"Fair enough. Well, I need to get going," she said. "Time for me to hit the road. Here." She handed him a slip of paper. "Give me a call sometime."

Tails took the paper. "Thanks. Well, take care Wave. I'll see you around." He turned and left the room.

"So...no regrets," Knuckles asked.

Relic pulled her shirt on and turned to face him. "None whatsoever. Thank you, Knuckles. I really enjoyed our time together. Maybe we could do it again sometime."

Knuckles shrugged. "It's a possibility. So, what now?"

"I have business with some curators," she replied. She balanced her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "I might be busy for a while, depending on how the deal goes."

"Well, I hope everything goes alright," Knuckles said. "It was great seeing you again, Relic. Take care of yourself."

Relic embraced him. "You, too, Knuckles. Until we meet again."

"Morning, gentlemen," Sonic greeted his friends. He was seated at a table eating breakfast. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow joined him. "So, how was everyone's evening?"

"Awesome," Tails said, rubbing his forehead. "Anyone got any Tylenol?"

"So, what's on the agenda for today," Knuckles asked.

"Well, the activities don't start until this evening," Sonic said. "Maybe we could check out the pool? I also heard there's a game room and a lounge."

"Speaking of which," Shadow spoke up, "I saw a sign that said Mina from the brothel is going to be singing here later this evening."

"She's not the only one." They looked up to see Sally standing nearby. She was dressed in a blue shirt and black pants.

"Hey, morning, Sal," Sonic greeted. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well," Sally explained, "Amy and Julie-Su are going to be dancing on stage tonight. Cream and Vanilla are going to be hostesses and Honey is going to be handling advertisements for the casino."

"Wow," Knuckles said. "But, I thought they worked at the lounge."

"They're...on loan to Breezie," Sally said. "She's temporarily hiring them. And before you ask, yes, Rouge is cool with it...More or less."

"Well, if they agreed to it," Sonic said. "So, what's on your agenda, Sal? Want to hang with us?"

"Maybe later," Sally said. "My friend Megan is leaving, so I need to go see her off. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and Shadow, Megan said thanks for the wonderful time last night." She winked and then left.

"Ohhhh. What was that all about," Knuckles asked.

Shadow picked up a mug of coffee and drank from it. "You figure it out."

Outside the main entrance of the casino, five young Mobians stared up at the towering building before them. They consisted of two female echidnas, a female chameleon with lite purple skin and black hair, a female chipmunk with red hair, and a blue hedgehog.

"Wow! Look at this place," the hedgehog exclaimed. "We are gonna have some fun tonight!"

"Settle down, Manic," the chipmunk replied. Her name was Sonia. "Remind me again why we had to bring my brother with us."

"So he wouldn't snitch on us," replied one of the echidnas. She had lite pink fur and blue eyes. Her name was Riki-Le.

"Do you realize how much trouble we could get into," the chameleon girl said. Her name was Salma. "Technically, we shouldn't be here."

"Technically, we haven't even been born yet," the other female echidna replied. She had red fur, reddish-pink hair and sported glasses. Her name was Lara-Su. "And, yes, I'm aware of how much trouble we could get into." Her serious tone disappeared and she smiled. "But I just couldn't resist. They say this casino was the hottest place to be. A shame it's not around in our time."

"I can't wait," Manic said. "It's going to be awesome!"

"Just remember," Lara-Su warned. "Keep a low profile and don't do anything that will alter the time-stream drastically. And, for the love of God, don't interfere with our parents. In fact, don't go anywhere near them. That goes double for you, Manic." She glared at him meaningfully.

"Whoa, chill, Lara-Su," Manic said. "I promise, I won't mess up the time space continuum. Now, can we go in and have some fun now?"

"Alright," Lara-Su said. "C'mon, everyone."

They made their way up the steps and entered the building. No sooner were they through the door, then Manic took off at a fast run.

"Manic," Sonia yelled after her brother. "Get back here! Oooohhh! He really ticks me off sometimes. I told you we should have just knocked him out, tied him up and locked him in the closet."

"Not much we can do about it right now," Lara-Su replied. "Let him get it out of his system. In the meantime, lets check this place out. We'll meet back here later tonight. Have fun, ladies." They split up and went off in different directions.

Manic wandered around, taking in the sites. The young hedgehog didn't even know where to start. The slot machines looked promising. But more then anything, he was looking for some action. And all too soon, he spotted some potential candidates. Standing nearby, dressed in bunny girl outfits were two female rabbits. It was obvious that they were related.

"Holy crap. Look at the tits on her," Manic whispered. He was eying the older looking rabbit's chest. Her breasts were straining against the bodice of her outfit. "Wait a minute. I recognize them. That's Vanilla and Cream. Oho, I hit the jackpot. They work at a brothel in this time period. Which means I have a chance to score with them."

He made his way over. Vanilla and Cream were near the entrance to the casino, greeting guests as they entered. Manic stood before them. "Good evening, ladies," he greeted.

"Well, hello," Vanilla replied. "Welcome to Casino Park."

"Say," Cream spoke up. "You kind of resemble Mr. Sonic. Are you a relative of his?"

"Oh, you could say that," Manic replied. "You're Vanilla and Cream, right? From the brothel next door?"

"We are," Vanilla replied. "Tonight we're hostesses for the casino."

"Really," Manic said. "That's too bad. I had heard so much about the brothel. I was hoping to have some fun with the famous mother and daughter of the brothel. Oh, well. Maybe next time." He turned around and walked off dejectedly.

"Now, just a moment," Vanilla said. "If you came here to have some fun, then we wouldn't be doing our job letting you leave now. Tell you what, we were just about to take our break. Maybe you could join us?"

Manic turned back around all smiles. "Sure. But, I don't have a room here."

Vanilla smiled. "Oh, I think we can figure something out."

Elsewhere, Lara-Su had just sat down at one of the poker tables. She had a decent hand right now, and was getting ready to play it.

"Read it and weep," she said, setting her cards other players folded. Lara-Su gathered up the poker chips and scooped them into the chip rack.

"Hey, that was pretty good."

Lara-Su turned to the speaker...and nearly passed out. It was Knuckles! Her future father! "Da...I mean, uh, th-thanks, mister," she stammered. Mentally, she kicked herself. Not only had she run into her father, but she had almost called him Dad. She hastily stood up. "Um, if you'll excuse me." She walked away as fast as she could, leaving behind a confused Knuckles.

After she was out of sight of Knuckles, Lara-Su stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief, trying to calm the fast beating of her heart. "That was too close," she murmured. "And here I warned everyone else to avoid our parents." She glanced around, making sure Knuckles was nowhere in sight. She caught sight of a blue hedgehog, his back to her. "Manic," Lara-Su said. She walked over to him. Upon reaching him, she tapped his shoulder. "Hey, troublemaker," she said. "You behaving yourself?"

The hedgehog turned around. Lara-Su's eyes widened. It wasn't Manic but his father, Sonic. _Christ! What are the odds,_ she thought.

"I'm sorry," Sonic said. "I think you have me confused with someone else."

"I am so sorry," Lara-Su apologized. "I thought you were someone else."

"Hey," Sonic said, leaning in close. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Uh, can't say that we have," she replied. _But you know my father._

She suddenly found herself staring at him. Up close, she felt herself attracted to him. She recalled when she was a little girl, she had had a crush on Sonic after hearing about him. Now that old crush was resurfacing. Her heart hammered in her chest and she found it difficult to breath. A slight blush came across her face.

"Hey, miss," Sonic said. "You okay? You look a little flushed."

Suddenly she had an idea! It was bold and probably not wise, but right now, she didn't care. "Oooohhh," she swooned, collapsing against Sonic. "My head is spinning. Is there somewhere I can lie down?"

"Here," Sonic said, supporting her. "You can rest in my room. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied. Inwardly, she felt excited. She was really going to do this!

"Ooohhh, yeah," Manic moaned. "Y-you sure it's alright to do this here?"

Vanilla was on her knees in front of him, sucking his dick. Cream was standing nearby. They were in a spacious linen closet.

"Don't worry," Cream said. "I borrowed the key to the closet. So no one will bother us in here for a while."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Manic. Leaning in, she kissed him. Manic returned the kiss while Vanilla continued to suck him off. Soon, the young hedgehog reached his limits and ejaculated. Vanilla pulled back as she swallowed the hot cum.

"Mmmm. Very nice," she said. She stood up and pulled the top of her outfit down, freeing her breasts. They bounced and jiggled as they came loose. "Here. Help yourself."

Manic reached out and grasped her boobs, his hands barely containing them. "Oh, wow," he said. "They're huge. And they're so soft." He leaned in and started sucking her tits. His tongue lapped against her nipple as he sucked and slurped them.

"Mmmmnnn," Vanilla moaned. "That's good." She reached down and stroked his erection. "Are you ready to put this in?"

Manic pulled back from her breasts, panting. He positioned himself in front of her and grabbed his dick, moving it close to her vagina. Once it was against it, he pushed forward, penetrating her. Vanilla moaned loudly. She grabbed Manic and pressed him up against her, smothering him with her large breasts. Manic held onto her as he started thrusting into her. He pumped her hard, thrusting in and out, feeling her breasts bounce and smoosh into him with each movement. He clasped her ass, massaging it.

"Oh, Vanilla," he panted. "You're ass is incredible. I think I'm about to cum."

"Cum inside me," Vanilla moaned. "Fill me with your hot cum."

Manic sped up, thrusting more and more, his sperm building up in his dick. Then he released it, letting it flow into Vanilla. The rabbit milf held him tightly, quivering as hot semen filled her pussy.

"Wow," Manic panted. "That was great."

"Hey," Cream said, looking antsy. "What about me? Surely you're not finished yet."

Vanilla smiled and released Manic. "Now, Cream, don't pout. You'll get your turn. Go on, Manic. Cream's been waiting patiently."

Manic nodded. He approached the young rabbit, his dick standing to attention. "So, how do you want to do this?"

Cream turned and leaned against the wall. Reaching back, she pulled the bottom of her outfit aside revealing her wet pussy. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Come and get it."

Manic moved forward. He grabbed her hips and shoved his throbbing dick into her. Cream cried out as he penetrated her. Manic thrust into her, panting as he did. He reached around and yanked her top down. Then he grabbed her petite breasts and caressed them, occasionally tweaking her nipples. Cream moaned loudly, the sound arousing Manic further. He sped up and thrust harder and faster.

"Manic," Cream panted. "That's so good. I'm gonna cum."

"Me too," Manic replied. "I'm almost...THERE!"

He squeezed her breasts hard as he climaxed, spraying her insides. Cream cried out. She slumped forward, resting against the wall, panting. After a few moments, the three of them exited the closet. Vanilla straightened her outfit.

"Now that's one way to enjoy a break," she said.

"Thanks for the fun time, ladies," Manic said. "I better get going and let you get back to work. See ya around." He waved goodbye and left.

"He reminds me so much of Mr. Sonic," Cream said. "They must be relatives."

At that moment, the hedgehog in question was up in his room tending to the "ailing" Lara-Su. The female echidna was lying on the bed, a washcloth on her forehead.

"How you doing," Sonic asked.

"Much better," Lara-Su replied. "Maybe I just got a little overheated in the casino. It was pretty warm in there." Of course, she still felt heated, and it wasn't because of the casino. Her hormones were raging and she felt her loins stirring.

"Well, you just rest up and feel better," Sonic said. "I'll let you get some sleep."

He turned to leave. Lara-Su's hand shot out and grabbed his. Sonic halted and turned back around.

"Wait," she said. "I don't want you to leave. I'd like to thank you for helping me out."

"No need to thank me," Sonic replied.

"Actually," she said, moving his hand and placing it on her chest, "I insist."

"Whoa," Sonic exclaimed. "Uh, I really don't think...,"

Lara-Su sat up and pulled Sonic close, kissing him. For a moment, Sonic was stunned. Then, unable to fight it, he gave in and kissed her back.

"You know," he said, pulling back, "there are other ways to get a guy's attention."

Lara-Su grinned sheepishly. "Would it help if I said you did leave me breathless?"

Sonic smiled back. "I'm flattered. By the way, I didn't get your name."

"Lara-Su," she replied. "And I know who you are, Sonic. I've heard all about you. I've had the biggest crush on you. That's why I did this. I hope you're not upset."

"Nah," Sonic replied. "Like I said, I'm flattered. But are you certain you want to do this?"

Lara-Su stood up. She pulled her vest off and then removed her shirt, revealing her breasts. She then pulled her shorts and panties down and left them lying on the floor. She stood before Sonic completely naked.

"Oh, I'm sure," she said smiling seductively.

Lara-Su lay on top of Sonic, her rear end towards him. Sonic grabbed her ass and leaned in, licking her dripping pussy. Lara-Su, meanwhile, had taken hold of Sonic's throbbing dick and was stroking it. Her hands moved up and down the shaft as she pumped it. As she did this, she started licking it, running her tongue teasingly along the tip. After that, she placed her mouth completely over it. She sucked and slurped, her tongue wrapping around the tip. Pulling away, she leaned in and wrapped her breasts around his dick. She pushed her bosom together, smothering it. She moved them up and down, resuming her blowjob. Sonic quivered, feeling himself reach his limits. He moaned loudly, releasing his pent up sperm. Lara-Su gasped as hot cum gushed into her mouth. She kept his dick in her mouth, swallowing as more cum flowed out. She sat up, licking her lips.

"Mmmm, tasty," she said. She turned around so she was facing Sonic. "Now, for the best part. Put that dick inside me, Sonic."

Sonic sat up and pulled her down onto her back. She smiled up at him and spread her legs. Sonic moved in, placing his cock up against her moist opening. With a push, he inserted it into her pussy. Lara-Su quivered, moaning as she was penetrated.

"Ohhhh, it's so big," she moaned. "Fuck me, Sonic!"

Sonic thrust into her, pushing his shaft in deeper, stimulating her pussy. She clenched the bedsheets, moaning loudly. Her breasts bounced wildly with each thrust. Sonic leaned down close to her bouncing rack. He took hold of her boobs, squeezing and caressing them. He pinched her erect nipples and then started licking them. Lara-Su shivered at the tickling sensation. Then Sonic placed his mouth over her tit and started sucking it, slurping loudly. He kept up his rhythmic thrusts as he played with her breasts.

"Oh, god, yes," Lara-Su moaned loudly. "That's so fucking awesome! Harder, Sonic! Fuck me! Make me cum!"

Sonic kept hold of her breasts, increasing his speed, pumping her harder. He felt himself reaching his limits.

"I'm gonna cum," he panted.

"Do it," she moaned. "I'm gonna cum, too!"

He gave one final thrust and released his load. Lara-Su cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed. She lay back panting, as Sonic's sperm flowed into her.

A little later, Sonic was sound asleep. Quietly, Lara-Su got up out of the bed. She retrieved her clothes and got dressed. She looked down at the sleeping hedgehog. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Thanks, Sonic," she whispered.

Turning, she crept towards the door and let herself out. She made her way to the elevator and entered it. As the elevator moved down, Lara-Su leaned back against the wall.

"I sure hope this doesn't screw up the future," she said.

End of Chapter 5...


	7. Chapter 7

Casino Nights Chapter 6: Future Fun Pt. 2

"Are you sure you don't want to stick around for a while," Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Megan replied. "After nearly getting caught by those guards last night, it might be a good idea for me to disappear."

"Well, at any rate, it was good to see you again, Meg," Sally said. "And thanks for your help."

Megan embraced Sally. "My pleasure. We'll have to get together again after this is over. Take care of yourself, Sally. And give my regards to Rouge."

She turned and entered the taxi waiting nearby. Sally watched it pull away. After it was out of sight, she re-entered the casino. She needed to meet up with Rouge and go over the information Megan had provided her. As she made her way through the lobby, someone bumped into her.

"Sorry, excuse me."

Sally kept walking and then suddenly stopped. She whirled around but saw no sight of the person who had run into her. Sally shook her head. For a moment, she thought that young lady had resembled her.

Ducking out of sight, Sonia breathed a sigh of relief. She had slipped up and had almost been seen by her mother. "Lara-Su would kill me if she knew," she muttered.

She checked around to make sure no other mishaps were waiting for her. Then she spotted her brother. She made her way over only to find him flirting with a girl. She snuck up and pulled him away, protesting. "Sorry about him," Sonia apologized.

"Hey, easy, sis," Manic said. "What are you trying to do, yank my head-spikes out?"

Sonia pulled him around and stood him in front of her. "First of all," she said, "you had no chance with her. Second, she wasn't interested. And third, what did Lara-Su and I tell you about behaving yourself?"

"Hey, I'm behaving," Manic protested. "I was just flirting with her that's all."

Sonia eyed him dubiously. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean," Manic asked.

"I mean, I've known you long enough to know when you're hiding something," Sonia replied. "It's a sister and woman's intuition. So fess up, bro. Did you do something you weren't supposed to do?"

"Uh, well," Manic stammered, wilting under his sister's glare. "Damn it, Sonia! Stop giving me that look! I get enough of that from Mom!"

"I'm waiting," she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Awww, now you're acting like Dad," he wailed. "Alright, fine! I...might have...*murmer*..."

"Care to repeat that," Sonia said.

"I...I had sex with Vanilla and Cream," he blurted out.

"You...WHAT," she exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind? Didn't Lara-Su warn you about screwing up things in the past? And what you've done definitely falls in that category!"

At that moment, she spotted Lara-Su exiting the elevator. "There's Lara-Su now," Sonia said. "C'mon. You're going to explain this to her." She grabbed Manic and dragged him towards Lara-Su.

Lara-Su stood outside the elevator and gazed around the casino. She pondered what she should do now, thoughts of her time with Sonic fresh in her mind. She heard someone yelling and turned in the direction of the noise. She saw Sonia approaching, hauling a protesting Manic along.

"Lara-Su," Sonia said. "Manic has something to tell you."

"What did you do, Manic," Lara-Su asked.

"Oh, nothing," Manic said. "Just a little misunderstanding with my sister."

"Nice try, mister," Sonia said. "Now, spill it." Manic fell silent. His eyes darting back and forth. "Fine," Sonia said. "I'll tell her. This little perv had sex with Vanilla and Cream."

Lara-Su stared at Manic, a surprised look on her face. Sonia glanced back and forth between them.

"Uh, Lara-Su," Sonia said. "Didn't you hear me? He had sex with Vanilla and Cream. From this time period. Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that violate the rules of time travel?"

Lara-Su remained quiet. Sonia stared in confusion. She had expected her friend to explode in righteous fury. And yet she had barely reacted. What's more, she wasn't making eye contact with her. Then it hit her! Sonia's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, Lara-Su, you didn't," she said.

"Yeah...I did," Lara-Su replied. "And you're really going to hate me when I tell you who it was. It was...your father."

Both Sonia and Manic stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed. "Y-you slept with our dad," Sonia gasped.

"Well, to be fair," Manic said, "he's not our father yet. Ow!"

Sonia slapped her brother on his head. "That's not the point! It's the principle!" She turned her glare at the female echidna. "I can't believe you! I mean, our father? And after you told us not to mess up the past? You're such a hypocrite!"

Lara-Su lowered her gaze. "I don't know what to say. I've always had a crush on Sonic. And meeting him here, those feelings just surfaced with a vengeance. I caved in. I'm so sorry, Sonia. I don't blame you for getting pissed off. And I understand if you don't forgive me."

Manic watched his sister apprehensively. Despite the shock of Lara-Su's confession, he really wasn't all that upset with her. He had always liked Lara-Su and he didn't want to see any bad blood between her and his sister. Sonia stood there silently, no doubt struggling with her anger and feelings of betrayal. Then her shoulders relaxed and she sighed.

"Look, Lara-Su," she began. "I don't like the fact you warned us about messing with the past and then you turn around and do this. And with my Dad, of all people. But, I guess I understand. I love my father. He's a good guy. I can see why you would be charmed by him. Truth be told, I've always had a thing for your Dad."

"R-really," Lara-Su said. "You never told me that."

"And you never told me about your crush on my dad," Sonia replied. "So, what do we do about this?" They fell silent, pondering the situation.

"Hey, I know," Manic spoke up. "Maybe Sonia should have sex with Knuckles."

"What," Lara-Su exclaimed.

"Well, it's only fair," he said.

"Manic," Sonia said. "Even if I wanted to, I would never do that just to get even with Lara-Su. That's not right. I'd want it to be special."

"You...really like my Dad that much," Lara-Su asked.

Sonia blushed, suddenly realizing what she had just said. "Uh, what I meant...that is...I, uh...Aw, crap. Yes, Lara-Su. I'll admit it. Give me the chance and I would spend some time with Knuckles. There I said it."

Lara-Su smiled and nodded. "I see. Well, then go for it."

"Excuse me," Sonia gasped.

"You heard me," Lara-Su said. "Go for it. Look, I messed up and went back on the rules. It wouldn't be right to deny you the chance to experience something that makes you happy."

"You...really wouldn't mind," Sonia asked. "I mean, we're talking about your father here."

"I'm fine with it,'' Lara-Su assured her. "Sonia, you're my friend. And I feel bad I betrayed your trust. So, if this will make you happy then go for it."

Sonia threw her arms around Lara-Su and hugged her.

"So, is everyone cool, then," Manic asked.

Sonia let go and smiled. "All is forgiven. You're really okay with this, Lara-Su?"

"I insist," Lara-Su replied. "Go on. Have a good time. I know he'll be in good hands. And I know he'll treat you well."

Sonia nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Lara-Su. Oh, one thing, though. How was it? You know, with my dad?"

"It was great," Lara-Su replied, blushing slightly. "And he was a real gentleman, too."

Sonia smiled. "Glad to hear it. Alright, I'm out of here." She turned and left.

Lara-Su sighed in relief. She was glad that was resolved. It did feel a little strange that her friend was about to get laid with her father. But, if there was anyone she trusted with Knuckles besides her mother, it was Sonia.

"Now, then, Manic," she said. "We need to talk about...," She glanced around. There was no sign of the young hedgehog. "He must have slipped off when I wasn't looking," she said. "I'd better find him. Once is enough, but I wouldn't put it past him to try and score with some other girl or girls."

Manic chuckled. He watched Lara-Su take off in the opposite direction of him. He had ducked out of sight while his sister and Lara-Su had reconciled. Now that Lara-Su was busy searching for him elsewhere, he could enjoy himself. And he knew just what he wanted to do next. And who he wanted to do.

Making his way through the crowd, he soon came to the lounge/theater. He entered the room and took a seat, his eyes looking towards the stage. He was just in time. The lights dimmed and two spotlights focused on the stage. Techno dance music started up and the curtain parted. Manic grinned in anticipation. Standing there on the stage, was Julie-Su and Amy Rose. The two ladies walked out further and began their dance. They danced about seductively, moving along with the music. Manic watched them, admiring their moves and ogling their well-endowed bodies. Soon, the show was over and the two girls exited the stage, bowing to the applause.

Manic stood up and made his way to the stage. He snuck around backstage and spotted Julie-Su and Amy Rose heading towards their dressing room. After they entered, he made his way to the door and knocked. After a moment, the door opened and Amy, dressed in a pink robe, peered out.

"Sonic," she said, confusion tinging her voice.

"Sorry, doll," he replied. "The name's Manic. I'm...a relative of his, though. And he's told me all about you. Might I just say, you're even cuter in person."

"Oh, really," Amy said, smiling. "You _must_ be a relative of Sonic's."

"Who is it, Amy?" Julie-Su appeared at the door, dressed in a purple robe. She eyed the young hedgehog standing before them.

"His name is Manic," Amy said. "He's a relative of Sonic."

"Really," Julie-Su replied, peering closer at Manic. "Well, I see the resemblance. So what brings you here, Manic?"

"I think I can guess," Amy said, a seductive smile crossing her face. "I'll bet you got excited watching our show, didn't you? And probably wanted some action. Well, I think we can do something about that, right, Jules?"

Julie-Su smiled and nodded. "Oh, I think so. Come on in, Manic." Grinning, Manic entered their dressing room.

It didn't take long for Sonia to locate Knuckles. She found him at the roulette table. She watched him, wondering how she was going to make this happen. After a few moments, Knuckles backed away from the table and left. Sonia followed him. She decided to go for the direct approach. She caught up with him just as he stopped at the slot machines.

"Hey, there," she greeted.

Knuckles turned around and faced her. "Sally?"

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else," she replied. "My name's Sonia. Nice to meet you...,"

"Knuckles," he introduced himself. "Wow. You could be Sally's twin. Are you related to her?"

"We're distant relatives," she said. "So, I was watching you at the Roulette Table. You really cleaned house."

Knuckles shrugged. "It's crazy, but I've been on a winning streak. Guess luck's on my side."

Sonia smiled and moved in closer. "Luck, huh? Maybe you're about to get lucky some more." She pressed herself against Knuckles. "If you know what I mean."

Knuckles cleared his throat. "Uh, moving a little fast, aren't you? We only just met."

"I like fast," she purred, pressing her rack against his chest. "I get that from my father. Please, Knuckles. Won't you show me a good time?" She smiled seductively, grinding against him.

Knuckles stood undecided for a moment. He couldn't deny that this young lady was attractive. And she was certainly arousing him. Finally, he made up his mind. He was here to have fun.

"Well, Sonia," he said. "My room or your room?"

"How about your room," she replied.

"Ahhhnnn," Amy moaned. "That feels so good."

She was lying down on the couch, writhing sensually as Manic licked her pussy. His tongue ran over her pink folds teasingly, sending shivers down her spine. He then probed her vagina, sticking his tongue in deeper. Amy arched her back, moaning louder. Julie-Su, who had been watching, found herself getting aroused as Manic pleasured her friend. She made her way over to the couch and knelt down next to Amy.

"So, how is it, Amy," she asked. Amy's pleasurable moans answered her question. "I thought so. How about I help out?"

She leaned in and kissed Amy, stifling her moans. The pink hedgehog kissed her back, their tongues intertwining. Julie-Su broke off the kiss and proceeded to run her tongue teasingly down her neck. She made her way down until she reached Amy's breasts. Taking hold of them, she moved in closer and started licking her nipples, eliciting more moans from her friend.

"Now that's what I like to see," Manic spoke up.

Julie-Su glanced his way, noting the young hedgehog's erection. "Yes, I can see just how much you like it," she said, smiling. "You just keep pleasuring Amy." She moved over towards him and took hold of his dick. "And I'll take care of this."

Manic leaned back down and continued eating Amy's pussy. Julie-Su stroked his throbbing dick and then engulfed it in her mouth. She ran her tongue over the tip as she sucked and slurped it. As she sucked him off, she reached down and started rubbing her vagina. She inserted two fingers in and began fingering herself, her moans muffled as she kept up her blowjob.

"I'm gonna...cum," Amy panted.

She clenched her fingers into the sofa cushions. Then she tensed and cried out as she orgasmed. Manic pulled back, panting. Then he too reached his limits and released his sperm. Julie-Su felt hot cum spray into her mouth. She swallowed the thick substance, licking her lips.

"Mmmm," Julie-Su said. "Nicely done, kid. How are you doing, Amy?"

"That was so good," Amy replied, stretching out on the couch. She smiled at Manic. "So, Manic, you ready for the real action?" She stroked her moist opening. "Because I'm definitely ready."

Manic grinned. "Oh, yeah. I'm ready."

Julie-Su climbed on top of Amy and lay down on her, their breasts pressing together. "Think you can handle both of us at the same time," she asked.

Manic nodded. He climbed up onto the couch and positioned himself behind the two girls. He grabbed Julie-Su's ass, giving it a good squeeze. _Damn, Lara-Su's mom has a nice ass,_ he thought.

He placed his member against her vagina and then pushed it in. Julie-Su moaned as he started pumping her. His hips moved back and forth, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through the female echidna. Lying under her, Amy reached up and grabbed Julie-Su's breasts.

"H-hey," Julie-Su gasped in surprise.

"It's my turn to try this," Amy said, smiling mischievously.

She squeezed and caressed her friend's boobs. She tweaked her nipples and then started to alternate between licking them and sucking on them. Julie-Su moaned louder as Manic and Amy pleasured her. Soon she felt herself reaching her limit. She tensed and then cried out as she came. She slumped forward on top of Amy, panting.

"Looks like it's your turn now, Amy," Manic said.

"Go for it," Amy replied, spreading her legs further apart.

Manic proceeded to thrust his dick into her waiting pussy. Amy moaned as he penetrated her. He thrust hard and fast, stimulating her insides. Julie-Su sat up. Below her, Amy moaned, each thrust from Manic causing her breasts to bounce. Smiling, Julie-Su scooted forward, placing her pussy close to Amy's face.

"Hey, Amy," she said. "Have a taste of my pussy."

Amy reached up and grabbed Julie-Su's hips and moved her face in closer. She ran her tongue over the echidna's pink folds. Julie-Su moaned in pleasure, shivering as Amy's tongue tickled her orifice. Suddenly, she gasped in surprise. Manic had reached around and grabbed her bouncing breasts. He squeezed and fondled them.

"Ohhhh, you naughty boy," Julie-Su panted. "Go on, play with them all you want."

Manic obliged. He continued thrusting into Amy while he caressed and massaged Julie-Su's rack. At the same time, Amy probed her friend's pussy, sticking her tongue in deeper.

"I'm almost there," Manic panted. He increased his speed and pumped Amy harder.

"Me, too," Julie-Su said. Amy responded with a muffled moan.

Manic thrust one more time and let his sperm flow. Amy quivered as hot cum gushed into her pussy. Julie-Su moaned loudly as she, too, reached orgasm. Manic sat back, gasping for breath. The two girls were snuggling together on the couch, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"That was so awesome," he said to himself.

Sonia wasted no time. As soon as she and Knuckles had arrived at his room, she made her way over to the bed. However, despite her earlier bravado, she was actually pretty nervous.

"You okay," Knuckles asked.

"F-fine," she stammered. "Just fine."

"If you don't want to do this, you don't have to," he assured her.

Sonia shook her head, dispelling her doubts. She had already come this far, there was no way she was going to back out. She turned to face him. "No, I want to do this," she said.

She reached up and removed her vest. Next she took off her shirt and then pulled her shorts down. She stood before Knuckles, clad only in her bra and panties. "So," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "shall we get started?"

Knuckles nodded and joined her. He sat down next to her. Both of them leaned in and kissed each other. As they kissed, Sonia took Knuckles' hand and pressed it to her chest. Knuckles cupped his hand over her breast and massaged it.

 _Mmm, I can't believe this is happening,_ she thought.

She placed her hand over his hand and guided it downwards. His hand slid down her panties and he slowly began to rub her vagina. Sonia squirmed with delight, moaning slightly. She pulled back from the kiss, panting, as Knuckles continued to finger her. She tensed up and then orgasmed.

"That...that felt good," she gasped.

She glanced down and saw he was sporting an erection. Smiling, she bent down and started licking the tip of his dick. She took hold of it with both hands and pumped it, running her tongue over his member. Then she placed her mouth over it and began sucking it. Knuckles moaned as she slurped and sucked his dick. Soon he reached his limit and shot his load. Sonia sat up, swallowing.

"Oh, wow," she gasped. "That was quite a load."

"It felt that great," he replied. "So, do you want to continue?"

She nodded. Reaching down, she pulled her panties off and dropped them on the floor. She placed her hands on Knuckles's chest and pushed him down onto his back. She then climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"Hope you don't mind if I'm on top," she said smiling seductively.

"Not at all," Knuckles replied.

"Good," she said. "Just lay back and enjoy."

She reached back and grabbed his erect dick. Raising her hips, Sonia positioned herself over it. Then she lowered herself down, quivering as his cock penetrated her.

"Mmmnnnn," she moaned. "Oh, my, god. It's bigger than I thought."

Slowly, she started grinding her hips into him. She panted as his shaft penetrated into her pussy, stimulating her more. She placed both hands on his chest, moving her hips up and down, her breasts bouncing with each movement.

"Ahhh, it's so good," she moaned.

Knuckles sat up and reached for her bra. Taking hold of it, he pulled it down, freeing her breasts. He then grabbed them and started caressing them. He squeezed and massaged them, enjoying how soft they felt in his hands.

"You have a nice rack, Sonia," he commented.

"Ahh, thanks," she said. "Glad you're enjoying them. Play with them all you want."

Knuckles leaned in and placed his mouth over her left breast, sucking on it and running his tongue over her nipple. As he did this, he took hold of her right nipple and pinched it between his finger and thumb.

"Oh, yeah," Sonia moaned.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself closer to him. Knuckles continued playing with her breasts and thrust his dick into her. He sped up and pumped her pussy harder.

"Oh, god," Sonia panted. "That feels so good! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too," Knuckles replied.

"Then do it," she moaned. "Let it out inside me!"

Knuckles held her tight. He grabbed onto her ass, squeezing it as he pumped harder, each thrust bringing him closer to his limits. One final thrust and he released his load. Sonia moaned loudly, clenching her hands into him, as his hot cum flowed into her. She collapsed against him, gasping for breath.

"That...that was wonderful," she said.

"It sure was," Knuckles agreed.

A few moments later, Sonia finished dressing. She and Knuckles left his room and made their way towards the elevators. As they waited, Sonia turned to him.

"Thank you, Knuckles," she said. "I really had a good time."

"Glad to hear it," he said. "I enjoyed it too. So, what now?"

"I need to meet up with my friends," she said. _And make sure Manic's not causing any trouble._

"Well, take care, Sonia," Knuckles said. "I wonder if we'll meet again."

"Ohhhh, it's a possibility," Sonia said, smiling knowingly.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. Sonia stepped inside and waved goodbye to Knuckles. The door closed and took her back down to the lobby.

"Wow," she sighed. "I can't believe I actually did that. But it was so great."

Soon she reached the lobby. The door opened and she stepped out. As she exited, someone else got in. "Excuse me," she said.

Inside the elevator, Sally did a double take. Before she could get a good look at the young lady, however, the doors closed and obstructed her view. For a moment, she could have sworn it was the same girl she had seen earlier, the one who looked just like her.

"Am I imagining things," she wondered. "Maybe I need a vacation."

End of Chapter 6...


	8. Chapter 8

Casino Nights Chapter 7: Future Fun Pt. 3

"Now where did that little twerp get to?"

Lara-Su made her way through the crowded lobby, looking in every direction. So far she had had no luck tracking down Manic and she was really starting to get annoyed. Knowing the young hedgehog's overactive libido and teen hormones he was no doubt looking for more women to have fun with. She really didn't mind too much, after all she and Sonia had been with someone. However, she knew he wouldn't stop at just one, let alone two, ladies.

"Manic, where the hell are you," she muttered.

She caught sight of Salma as she glanced around. The female chameleon was clad in a pink bikini which accentuated her curves. A towel was draped over her shoulder and she was wearing sandles.

"Hey, Salma," Lara-Su called out.

Salma turned and saw her friend waving at her and was making her way over. "Hey, Lara-Su," she greeted. "I was just heading for the pool. Care to join me?"

"Maybe later," Lara-Su replied. "Have you seen Manic anywhere?"

"Oh, no," she said, frowning. "What's he done now?" Lara-Su leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Salma's eyes widened in surprise. "You're kidding," she exclaimed.

"Nope," Lara-Su replied. "And..."

"What," Salma asked. "Is something wrong?"

Lara-Su blushed slightly. "Well, you see, I'm kind of guilty myself."

"You...you mean," Salma stammered. "How? Who?"

"It was Sonic," Lara-Su admitted.

"Sonia's father? Oh, my god," Salma gasped. "Does she know? She's going to freak out!"

"Calm down," Lara-Su said. "Yes, she knows and, yes, she did freak out. But, fortunately, we resolved the issue."

"Resolved," Salma said. "How exactly do you resolve something like this?"

Lara-Su cleared her throat. "Well, after a little heart to heart talk, I agreed to let Sonia spend some time with my father. From this time."

"You...what," Salma replied.

"What can I say," Lara-Su said. "She had the hots for my dad, just as I had the hots for her dad. Does that make any sense?"

"I don't know what makes sense anymore," Salma said. "Are you sure this is alright? I mean, what about messing around in the past?"

"We're already doing that," Lara-Su replied. "Really, we're not even supposed to be here. Anyway, I figure since nothing has happened then there's nothing to worry about."

"I guess so," Salma said, uncertainty tinging her voice. "But, if you don't mind me asking, how was it?"

"Honestly," Lara-Su said, smiling, "It was great. It wasn't just the sex that made it good. It felt...well, I really don't know how to describe it. It's something you have to experience yourself. And I hope Sonia is experiencing that right now." Her smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "But Manic is a different story. He's just going around for cheap thrills and the need to satisfy his overactive dick."

Salma blushed at her comment. "I suppose you're right. Well, I haven't seen him. But if I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks, Salma," Lara-Su said. She turned to leave then stopped. She turned back to her friend. "Hey, Salma? If by any chance you meet someone here, don't be afraid to have some fun. Just make sure he's a decent guy." She winked at her and then walked off.

Salma stared after her, surprised by her friend's words. She shook her head and continued to the pool. "I highly doubt that's going to happen," she said.

Sally knocked on Rouge's door. After a moment, it opened and Rouge peered out.

"Sally," she greeted. "Come in." Sally entered. She made her way over to the couch and sat down. Rouge sat in a chair just across from her. "So, Megan already left," Rouge asked.

"Yes, she did,'' Sally replied. "I tried to talk her into staying a while. But, she felt it best to leave."

"Probably just as well," Rouge said. "If our hunch about Breezie is right, then we don't need to put Megan at further risk. So, let's have a look at the info she got us.''

Sally pulled out the USB card and opened up her laptop. She inserted it into the port and booted up the computer. As soon as the computer was up and ready, she began typing away on the keyboard.

"Alright," Sally said. "It's all ready. Where do we start?"

"Does this have any audio," Rouge asked.

"I believe so," Sally replied. "You hoping to hear something implicating?"

"You know it," Rouge said. "Now, let's see. How about we start somewhere around the night Breezie first visited the brothel."

"Nicole," Sally said. "Access security footage from the night Breezie visited the brothel."

"Accessing, Sally," the A.I. replied. The screen went to static and then the security footage appeared on screen.

"Nicole," Rouge said. "Just go through any footage that involves Breezie or that assistant of her's, what's his name, Ray."

"Acknowledged," Nicole said.

The footage filtered across the screen. They watched as Breezie went about her business, dealing with paperwork and taking and making calls. Soon the footage showed Breezie gathering up documents and being joined by Ray. They then departed her office.

"I'm afraid that's all for that time frame," Nicole said.

"Nothing incriminating," Sally said.

"Damn," Rouge muttered. "Still, I guess I shouldn't have expected it to be that easy."

"Looks like we're going to have to sift through the whole three weeks worth of footage," Sally said.

"Great," Rouge groaned. "This could take a while."

Manic had bid goodbye to Amy and Julie-Su and was once more on the prowl. He glanced around, watching for any sign of Lara-Su. He had no doubt that she was still searching for him. Fortunately it was a big place and there were lots of places to hide and basically disappear. As he looked around, he spotted Salma. She was obviously heading for the pool, considering she was dressed in a bikini.

"Mmm, that girl can rock a bathing suit," he said.

"Hey, Sonic."

Manic turned around. Standing before him was a female mongoose with yellow fur and purple hair. _Whoa, it's Mina,_ Manic thought.

"Oh, you're not Sonic," Mina said, peering closer at him. "Are you his brother or something?"

"Oh, we're related," Manic replied. "Aren't you Mina? I hear you're a singer."

"Well, I do like to sing," Mina said. "In fact, I'm set to sing in the lounge later this evening."

"I see," Manic said. His eyes wandered over her outfit. It was low-cut and very alluring, accentuating her curves. "Nice outfit," he complimented.

"Why, thank you. You have a keen eye."

Manic turned around and there stood a female cat with yellow fur and black hair. She was wearing a red dress and shoes.

"Oh, wow," Manic gasped. "You're Honey the Cat. The famous fashion diva."

"I see my reputation precedes me," Honey replied, smiling. "That outfit Mina's wearing is my own design."

"Love it," Manic said appraisingly.

Honey's smile widened, her eyes gleaming. "Glad to hear it. I can tell you really appreciate it. Wouldn't you agree, Mina?"

"Oh, absolutely," Mina replied, a knowing smile crossing her face. She moved in close to Manic and leaned down slightly, affording him a good view of her cleavage. "I'm sure he _really_ appreciates it."

Manic stared at her rack. "Oh, yeah. I really, really do."

Honey moved in behind him. She reached around and cupped her hand on his groin. She grinned as she stroked him. "Yes, I can tell you do. How about we go somewhere more private so you can really show us your...appreciation."

Tails gingerly eased himself into the hot tub. Slowly, he sat down in the bubbling water, sighing with pleasure as he settled in it. Leaning back, he rested against the tub, enjoying the warm water. He gazed around, noting that the pool was pretty much deserted. In fact, he had the place all to himself.

"Everyone must be too busy gambling," he said. "Oh, well. It's nice having some peace and quiet." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, savoring the bubbling water.

"Excuse me. I hate to bother you, but, do you mind if I join you?"

Tails opened his eyes. Standing there was a female chameleon with purple skin and long black silky hair, and she was dressed in a pink bikini. She gazed at Tails with shimmering blue eyes. The young fox stared at her. She was quite lovely.

"Hello," she said. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry," Tails apologized. "Of course you can join me. There's plenty of room."

She smiled. "Why, thank you." She climbed in and sat down opposite of him. She sighed contentedly. "Mmmm. I love hot tubs. They're so relaxing. By the way, my name's Salma."

"I'm Tails," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Salma. What brings you here to Casino Park?"

"Oh, I came with my friends," she replied. "We wanted to go out and have some fun. And you?"

"Same thing," he said. "My friends and I were invited by the owner, Breezie. And we know the co-owner, Rouge. So, that kind of put us in a good position."

"Lucky," Salma said.

They fell silent, the only sound the bubbling of the water. Tails casually glanced Salma's way. He couldn't help but stare at her curves. Water droplets had coalesced on the top of her bosom and steadily dripped down her bust line. He gulped, feeling his dick getting hard underwater.

 _Stop it,_ he mentally chided himself. _This is not the time or place to get an erection._

Across from him, Salma watched Tails. She had to admit he was cute. Lara-Su's earlier words came back to her and she began to wonder if maybe this boy...

 _What am I thinking,_ she thought, shaking her head. _I've only just met him. I don't know anything about him._

She looked over at him and noticed he was squirming uncomfortably and seemed a little flushed. "Tails, are you alright," she asked.

"Uh, f-fine," he stammered. "I think I might get out. It's getting a little too hot for me." He turned away and tried climbing out only to fall backwards into the tub.

"Oh, my goodness," Salma gasped, rushing towards him. "Tails, are you..." She fell silent and her eyes widened. Tails was sitting in the shallow end of the tub and Salma could see his erection straining against his swim trunks. The female chameleon blushed as she stared.

"Wha! I'm so sorry," Tails said, hastily placing his hands over his bulge. "I couldn't help it!" _Great. Now she probably thinks I'm a pervert._ "I'll...I'll leave."

He turned to go only to have Salma stop him. She sat him back down and moved closer, her eyes fixed on his bulge. "I'm the one who should apologize," she said. "I caused this. And it looks like it's uncomfortable."

Panting slightly, she reached down and pulled his swim trunks down. Tails' dick sprang up, throbbing. Salma gazed at it, then she tentatively placed her hand around it. She could feel it throbbing in her grasp. It felt thick and hot. Slowly, she began stroking it, her hand moving up and down. Tails moaned and quivered as she jacked him off. She moved her hand faster, stroking him harder. Finally, Tails tensed up and shot off his load. Salma gasped in surprise as hot cum shot out and splattered against her face. She reached up and dabbed her finger into the sticky substance and then licked it.

"S-sorry about that," Tails said. "It felt so good."

Salma glanced at his groin. His dick was still rock hard. Without another thought, she leaned down and inserted it into her mouth.

"Wha? S-Salma," Tails gasped.

Salma bobbed her head up and down, sucking and slurping. She pulled back slightly, running her tongue delicately over the tip. Tails shivered at the tickling sensation. Then he placed his hands on top of her head and pushed down. He started thrusting it into her mouth, moaning with pleasure. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, he climaxed a second time. Salma felt the thick hot cum gush into her mouth. She swallowed it all, licking her lips.

"Mmmmm," she said. "I've never tasted cum before."

Tails smiled, panting slightly. "Wow, you're good."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. But, now that I've pleasured you," She stood up and pulled her bikini top off, tossing it onto the side of the tub. Then she pulled her bottoms down and threw them over the side. She stood before Tails, water dripping down her naked body. She smiled and rubbed her groin. "Maybe you could return the favor?"

Tails nodded. He took her hand and pulled her down, sitting her in front of him, her back resting against his chest. Tails placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head slightly. Leaning in, he kissed her. She leaned into the kiss, her tongue intertwining with his. As they kissed, Tails reached around with both hands and grasped her large breasts. Salma gave a muffled moan as Tails squeezed and caressed them. He fondled and massaged, enjoying the soft feel of them. Then he began teasing her nipples. Salma moaned more as he took hold of them between his thumb and finger. He pinched and pulled them gently.

Keeping one hand on her left breast, Tails moved his hand downwards and rubbed her crotch. His fingers moved teasingly across her opening, causing her to squirm and writhe in pleasure. Tails continued caressing her breast and began running his tongue down the length of her neck, causing her to shiver. He then inserted two fingers into her pussy. Salma gasped as he started fingering her. She moaned loudly, panting and gasping as he thrust his fingers in faster and harder. Finally, she tensed up and cried out as she orgasmed. She relaxed, breathing hard, and leaned back against Tails.

"Oh, wow," she said. "That was so good. You really know how to please a girl. Oh?" She felt something hard rubbing against her backside. Smiling, she glanced over her shoulder at Tails. "My, my. Someone's getting anxious again. Whatever shall we do?"

"I think I know something we can do," Tails replied.

Salma nodded in understanding. Raising her hips, she positioned herself over his erect dick. Slowly, she lowered herself down. She felt his penis press against her opening, then she carefully pushed herself down onto it. She flinched, gasping as it penetrated her. She settled herself on Tails' lap, panting.

"You alright," Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. "Just...be gentle, okay?"

Tails nodded. "Sure. You just let me know if you're uncomfortable."

Slowly, Tails moved his hips up and down. His shaft thrust into her, stimulating her pussy more. As he did this, he reached around and started massaging her breasts, hoping to increase her pleasure. Salma moaned, feeling his dick thrust deep into her. His hands squeezed and caressed her tits, adding to the sexual excitement. She began moving her hips, grinding them into his lap, stimulating her more.

"Aahhhh, it's feels soooo good," Salma moaned. "Tails, thrust harder! I want more!"

Tails wrapped his arms around her, her breasts draping over his arms. They bounced and flopped as he sped up and thrust harder.

"Oh, yeah," Salma panted. "That's it! Keep it up, Tails! I'm getting close!"

"Me, too," Tails gasped, thrusting harder.

He held her tight, his head resting on her shoulder. Salma reached back and placed her hand on top of his head and turned, kissing him. They kissed each other passionately as they steadily reached their limits.

"Salma, I'm gonna cum," Tails said.

"Do it! Cum inside me," she said. Tails pumped her pussy several more times, feeling the pressure building. Then, with one mighty thrust, he released his sperm. Salma cried out, quivering as hot cum flowed into her.

"That was incredible," Salma sighed contentedly as she cuddled with Tails in the hot tub.

Tails had his arm draped over her shoulder. He smiled at her. "It sure was. When I got here earlier, I never imagined this would happen."

Salma chuckled. "I know what you mean." She sighed and sat up. "But, as much as I'd like to stay like this, I really should be going." She kissed Tails on the cheek. "Thanks for a wonderful time, Tails." She climbed out of the tub and retrieved her bikini. She put it back on and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her trim body.

Smiling at Tails, she waved goodbye and left. The young fox leaned back and slid down into the water. Now, more then ever, he really loved hot tubs.

"Oh, my," Honey purred. "Someone's packing one hell of a cock."

She stroked Manic's dick, causing him to shiver with pleasure. He and Honey, along with Mina, had adjourned to Mina's dressing room. He sat on the couch with both girls who were totally nude and helping themselves to his throbbing member.

"I want this bad boy inside me," Honey said. She turned and lay down, resting on Mina's couch. She wiggled her ass at Manic. "Well, c'mon, Manic. Don't keep me waiting."

Manic positioned himself behind her. Taking hold of her ass, he thrust his dick into her. The cat girl moaned loudly, her hands clenching the couch cushions. Manic pumped her pussy, hips moving back and forth. Honey panted as he fucked her, her breasts cushioning her. Manic leaned down and grabbed her breasts. He pulled her up and thrust harder, his hands squeezing her tits.

"Oooohhhh, yeah," Honey said. "Fuck me! It feels sooooo good!"

Manic increased his speed, thrusting his dick deeper into her pussy. "Ahhh, yeah," Manic said. "You're so tight, Honey! I'm almost there!"

He pumped her harder and then climaxed, shooting his sperm into her vagina. Honey tensed, shivering as hot cum poured into her. She fell forward onto the couch, panting.

"Not bad, kid," Mina said. She rubbed her pussy. "But do you have the strength for one more go?"

Manic grinned. He turned to Mina, who saw he was still rock hard. "Oh, I can keep going, babe. Are you ready?"

Mina lay back and spread her legs. "I've been ready. Come and get it."

Manic crawled over to her. Positioning himself between her legs, he grabbed her hips and scooted close, placing his throbbing dick against her opening. He moved his hips forward and inserted his dick. Mina cried out as he penetrated her. Manic began thrusting into her, each movement causing her bare breasts to bounce. Mina moaned in pleasure, and wrapped her legs around Manic, pulling him in closer. The young hedgehog sped up, panting with sexual excitement. He leaned down and began licking Mina's breasts, running his tongue over her nipples. Mina shivered as his tongue tickled her. He then placed his mouth over her bouncing tit and began sucking it, making loud slurping noises. His hips moved back and forth as he continued pumping his dick deep into her tight vagina.

"Oh, god," Mina moaned. "I'm going to cum! Keep it up, Manic! Make me cum!"

"You got it," Manic replied.

He thrust harder, feeling his sperm building up in his dick. He gave several more thrusts and then climaxed. Mina cried out as his hot cum filled her up. She lay there, panting and gasping, Manic resting on top of her, his head cushioned on her soft rack. She reached up and stroked his head-spikes.

"You're really good for someone so young," she said. "You're definitely related to Sonic. You and him both have showed me such intense pleasure. Thank you."

"Anytime," Manic replied, snuggling against her breasts.

Honey moved closer. She pulled Manic up and kissed him, her tongue wrapping around his. She pulled back, smiling. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking," she said, "but I don't suppose you're up to one more round before you go?" She pressed herself against him, her breasts squishing against his chest.

Mina sat up and pressed her bosom against his back. "Oh, say you're up to it, Manic. Please."

Manic's dick stood straight up, throbbing. He grinned. "Well, how can I refuse the request of two lovely ladies ?"

He lay back, his head resting on Mina's lap. She leaned down, bringing her breasts closer to his face. He in turn reached up and fondled them, running his tongue over her nipples. As he did this, Honey straddled him and inserted his dick into her pussy. She moved her hips back and forth, moaning in pleasure.

 _This is soooo fucking awesome,_ he thought, as the two girls continued to pleasure him and themselves.

End of Chapter 7...


	9. Chapter 9

Casino Nights Chapter 8: Future Fun Pt.4

"Please tell me we're almost done."

Sally leaned back against the chair, rubbing her eyes. Just across from her, Rouge lay sprawled out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not even close," Sally answered her.

They had been going through the security footage for several hours and so far had found nothing to confirm their suspicions.

"Awww," Rouge moaned. "Either we're just being paranoid, or Breezie's just really careful about her conversations around the camera."

Sally sighed. She understood Rouge's frustration. She was starting to feel it, too. "Nicole," Sally said. "Suspend your search for now." She turned to Rouge. "How about we take a break? We've been at this for a while now. And I'm starting to get a headache from staring at the screen."

Rouge stayed where she was. She waved her hand at Sally. "Sounds good to me. You go do what you want. I'm just going to stay right here."

Sally stood up, stretching. "I'll come back later. Maybe I'll catch up with Sonic and the others." She made her way to the door and left. Rouge stretched out on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Lara-Su! There you are!" Lara-Su looked up to see Sonia approaching. And she looked quite pleased.

"Hey, Sonia," she greeted. "So, how did it go?"

"It was wonderful," Sonia replied. "Thanks again."

"No problem," Lara-Su said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just hope this doesn't come back to haunt us."

"So, any luck finding Manic," Sonia asked.

"No," Lara-Su said, scowling. "That little twerp keeps giving me the slip. And I'll bet he's probably already fucked some other girls."

"Whoa, language, Lara-Su," Sonia exclaimed. "Look, I'll help you find him." She glanced over her friend's shoulder. "Hey, there's Salma. She could help us, too. Hey, Salma! Over here!"

The female chameleon strode over. "Hey, girls," she greeted. She had changed out of her bathing suit and was now dressed in a pink t-shirt and blue shorts. She glanced at Sonia and smiled knowingly. "So, Sonia. How was it?"

"How was...Wait. You know," Sonia asked.

"Lara-Su told me about it," Salma admitted. "And about her little...rendezvous."

Lara-Su glanced at her friend, noticing there was a particular spring to her step and a slight blush to her face. She grinned as she figured out why. "Salma," she said. "Did you by chance meet someone?"

Salma blushed. "Yes, I did. A cute fox named Tails. We...did it in the hot tub."

"Tails," Sonia exclaimed. "He's my Dad's best friend."

"He is," Salma gasped. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry, Sonia."

"For what," Sonia asked. "It's cool. Anyway, could you help us out? We're trying to find that brother of mine. Chances are he's probably trying to get in some girls pants."

"Sure, I'll help out," Salma said.

"Okay," Lara-Su said. "We'll split up. You find him, you drag his sorry ass back here."

"Just make sure he doesn't see you coming," Sonia added.

Salma smiled. "Oh, don't worry. He won't see me." She stepped back against the wall and vanished from sight. "But I'll see him."

Lara-Su grinned. "It pays to have a chameleon on your team. Alright, ladies. Let's go find him." As they split up and resumed the search, Lara-Su suddenly realized they were short one person. "I wonder where Riki-Le is," she said.

At that moment, Riki-Le was trying her luck at the roulette table. "I'll take Red 21," she told the dealer, as she pushed a stack of chips forward.

The dealer spun the wheel and tossed the ball onto it. Riki-Le watched intently as the ball bounced around and finally landed.

"Black 15, the dealer called out.

"Shit," Riki-Le cursed, as the dealer slid her chips away from her.

That had been her last stack and now she was broke. Grumbling, she walked away from the table. The female echidna made her way through the crowd, wondering what to do now. She hadn't seen her friends in a while and decided to try and find them.

"Maybe they can loan me a little money to get back in the game," she said. She looked up and noticed a black hedgehog taking a seat at the poker table. "Mmmm, what a hunk," she said. "I'd like to have some fun with him."

She watched him as he took up his cards. Everyone made their bets and the game began. For several minutes, the game progressed, and soon the players began thinning out. Soon it came down to the black hedgehog and one remaining player. Riki-Le watched, and then, the hedgehog laid his cards facedown.

"I fold," he solemnly said.

"Good game, sir," the dealer said.

The hedgehog shook hands with his opponent and then stood up. As he walked away, Riki-Le suddenly had an idea. She made her way over to the hedgehog and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face her.

"Hey, there," she greeted. "Tough luck back there. I was watching your game. I thought for a minute you had it."

"Luck of the draw," he replied, shrugging. "You can't win them all."

"So true," she said, recalling her own losses. "By the way, my name's Riki-Le. What's your name?"

"Shadow," he said.

"Well, Shadow," she said, smiling, "how about a game of cards? Just you and me." She pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket. "What do you say?"

Shadow glanced at her. He had the sneaking suspicion there was more to this then a simple card game. Still...He looked her over, admiring her striking looks. He could guess what was going on here. And he decided to go with it.

"Alright, Riki-Le," he said. "I accept your challenge. Shall we adjourn to my room?" She smiled and nodded.

Sally was just heading towards the elevator when it dinged. The doors opened and out stepped Tails. He was wearing swim trunks and had a towel draped over his shoulder. He spotted Sally and waved at her.

"Hey, Sally," he greeted. "I just came from the pool. Or, rather, the hot tub."

Sally nodded. "Sounds relaxing." She stretched and rubbed her shoulders. "Maybe I should go for a soak."

"You okay, Sally," he asked. "You seem a little tensed up."

"Oh, just going over some things with Rouge," Sally said. "We decided to take a break." She looked at Tails and smiled. "Say, Tails? I don't suppose you'd like to...help me unwind?"

Tails' eyes widened. "Uh, unwind?"

Sally stroked his face. "Mm-hmm. Well, what do you say?" Tails gulped and then nodded. Sally took his hand and led him to her room.

Just after Sally and Tails had vacated the hall, the elevator dinged and opened. Manic stepped out and glanced around. He had left Mina's dressing room only to find both Lara-Su and his sister on the hunt for him. He knew they'd rip him a new one when they caught up with him. So, he had ducked into the elevator and chosen a random floor. Now, as he exited the elevator, he made his way down the hall. Suddenly, he heard the elevator ding again. Ducking around the corner, he snuck a peek and saw Lara-Su exit.

"Damn. How did she find me so fast," he whispered.

He dashed down the hall. He noticed a room door partially open. He ducked inside and shut the door. He glanced out the spyhole and saw Lara-Su walk past. Breathing a sigh of relief, he decided to wait a few moments, giving Lara-Su time to leave the area. Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He turned and saw someone on a couch nearby. Cautiously, he made his way over. Lying there, sound asleep, was Rouge. Manic stared at her, his eyes wandering over her shapely body.

"Wow," he whispered. "Rouge. It's really her. She's even sexier in person. And what a sweet rack."

Carefully, he reached down and placed his hands on Rouge's chest. Rouge moved slightly, murmuring in her sleep. Manic froze. When she didn't wake, he continued caressing her. Then, he took hold of her shirt and steadily lifted it, exposing her bra. He grabbed her bra and pulled it up. Her breasts came free, jiggling.

"Whoa," Manic said. He placed his hands on them and squeezed them. "Damn, they're nice and soft," he commented.

He leaned down and started to lick her pink nipples. Rouge shifted in her sleep. Manic kept licking and caressing her breasts. Rouge moaned slightly, squirming on the couch. Manic pulled back from her rack and positioned himself so his dick was up against her breasts. He pushed his throbbing member in between her tits and started thrusting. He grabbed her boobs and pressed them together, smothering his dick in their soft, warm confines. He thrust faster, panting as he moved.

Unbeknownst to him, as he kept thrusting Rouge slowly woke up. As she opened her eyes, she noticed a blue blur and felt something hard and stiff being pushed in between her breasts.

"What the," she said drowsily. Her vision came into focus and she saw it was a blue hedgehog. And he was tit-fucking her! "What the hell," she demanded. "Sonic?"

The hedgehog started. And at that moment, he ejaculated. Rouge gasped as hot cum sprayed her face. Reacting quickly, she reached out and grabbed the hedgehog. She sat up and pushed him down, pinning him.

"Sonic, just what do you...," She stopped as she got a closer look. "Wait. You're not Sonic. You look too young. What's going on here?"

"Um, I can explain," Manic said. "My name's Manic. And...sorry about cumming on your face. But I couldn't help it. You're so damn sexy."

Rouge stared back at Manic, not entirely sure what to say. She glanced down and noticed he was still sporting an erection. She reached up and wiped the sticky cum off her face. He had shot off quite a load and he was still rock hard. She smiled.

"Well, Manic," she said, "While I don't approve of you taking advantage of me while I was sleeping, I can't deny I'm a bit flattered. And, seeing this," She groped his dick, "I'm getting turned on."

She completely removed her shirt and bra, then reached under her skirt and pulled her panties off. She straddled the young hedgehog. "So, Mister Bigshot," she purred, "Think you can handle this?"

Manic nodded excitedly. Rouge positioned her hips over his dick and lowered them, inserting it into her vagina.

"Ohhhh," she moaned. Rouge started moving her hips back and forth, feeling his dick penetrate her further. She leaned back, her hips moving up and down, her breasts bouncing with each movement. "Oh, God," she moaned. "It's...been a while! It feels so good!"

Manic lay back, watching Rouge grind her hips against his, and enjoying the sight of her luscious tits bouncing. Rouge leaned down, placing her hands on his chest as she continued moving her hips. She moaned as his dick thrust deeper into her pussy. Manic reached up and grabbed her bouncing breasts. He sat up and leaned in close. He pressed his face into her soft rack, and motor-boated them. Then he proceeded to lick her nipples and suckle her breasts. As he did this, he began to thrust his dick into her. Rouge grabbed him and held him tightly against her, smothering him with her tits.

"Mmmmm," Rouge moaned. "Just a little more, Manic. I'm almost there."

"Me, too," Manic panted.

He reached down and grasped her ample ass, digging his fingers in and squeezing it. He thrust harder and faster, feeling pressure building in his dick. Then, he released, spraying the inside of Rouge's pussy. Rouge tensed and quivered, enjoying the warm semen filling her up.

"Just a little friendly advice, kid," Rouge said as she got dressed. "Next time, don't be so reckless. Not all women will be as accommodating as me."

"Duly noted," Manic promised. "And thanks again. This really was a great way to cap off my time here."

He turned and exited the room. Rouge straightened her outfit, smiling with satisfaction. "Well, that really made me feel better," she said. "Not bad for a kid."

Outside, Manic made his way down the hall, feeling satisfied, when suddenly something tackled him from above. He couldn't see what it was. Then his assailant became visible.

"Hey, Salma," Manic greeted. "What's up, babe?"

She smacked him on his head and glared at him. "Don't you "babe" me. You're coming with me right this second." She hauled him to his feet and marched him towards the elevators.

"Looks like you win again," Riki-Le said as she sat her cards down.

"Looks like," Shadow replied. "I believe that's 8 out of 10 games."

"Mm-hm," she said, smiling. "And to the victor go the spoils." She stood up and pulled her shirt off. Then she pulled her shorts down, and stood clad in her bra and panties.

"So, that was your game," Shadow chuckled. "Pretty sneaky."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Riki-Le replied innocently, as she made her way over to him.

She knelt down in front of him, and gazed at his erect member. She smiled in satisfaction as she took hold of it. She wrapped her hand around it and started stroking it.

"Mmm, nice and big," she commented. She leaned in and started licking the tip. She then enveloped it with her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked and slurped it, her tongue running over the tip, her hands continuing to stroke his shaft. She pulled back, panting. "I can't wait any longer," she said. "Put it inside me."

She sat on his lap. Pulling her thong aside, she guided his penis towards her vagina. Then she raised her hips slightly and then lowered herself on top of it. She gasped as it penetrated her. Slowly, she began to grind her hips, stimulating her pussy as his shaft thrust into her. She threw her arms around Shadow and pressed herself closer, her breasts squishing into his chest. She held him, moving her ass up and down, his dick thrusting in and out.

After several minutes, Shadow grabbed hold of her and stood up. Riki-Le wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her. He moved closer to the table and laid her down on top of it. Her legs still wrapped around him, Riki-Le lay flat on the table top. She reached for her bra and pulled up, freeing her breasts from their confines. Shadow leaned down, hands resting on the table top, as he pumped her harder. Riki-Le moaned as he fucked her, her tits bouncing with each thrust. Shadow tensed up and then ejaculated inside her. She quivered as his semen flowed into her pussy. She lay back, panting.

"Oh, wow," she gasped. "That was so good."

Shadow lay on top of her, panting for breath, then he stood up, pulling out of her. She sat up on the table, gazing at his dick. "Still hard, I see," she commented. She leaned forward and stroked it. "You know, I could go one more time if you're up to it."

In response, Shadow grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. He turned her around and bent her over the table. Reaching down, he removed her panties.

"Well," Riki-Le said, smiling over her shoulder, "I'll take that as a yes."

Shadow moved in, and inserted his dick inside her dripping pussy. She moaned as he penetrated her. Shadow grabbed her ass and started thrusting. Riki-Le clutched the edge of the table, cushioned by her breasts as he fucked her from behind.

"Mmmm, yeah," she moaned. "That's so fucking good! More, Shadow! Fuck me!"

Shadow thrust harder, his hands clenching her ass. His hips moved back and forth, his shaft penetrating deeper into her pussy. "I'm almost there," he panted.

"Me, too," Riki-Le replied. "Cum inside me!"

Shadow moaned loudly and came. Riki-Le cried out in pleasure as she orgasmed. She collapsed onto the table, gasping.

"Oh, my god," she panted. "That was...so awesome." She stood up and turned to Shadow. "Thanks, stud," she said.

"Just who exactly won here," Shadow asked.

"In the end, I'd say we both won," she replied. She bent down and retrieved her clothes and then got dressed. Smiling at Shadow, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, again, Shadow," she said. "I'll never forget this night." She turned and exited the room, waving goodbye.

Shadow made his way over to the couch and sat down. "That's twice now I've had sex with two impulsive girls while I've been here," he said. "What are the odds?"

"Yes, Tails," Sally moaned. "J-just like that."

Tails ran his tongue over Sally's moist opening. She shivered with pleasure from the sensation. Then he stuck his tongue in further. Sally squirmed and arched her back as he probed her vagina deeper with his tongue.

"Oh, god," Sally panted. She reached down and placed her hands on top of his head and pushed him more into her groin. "Ahhh, Tails. I'm...I'm...Aaahhhhnnnn!"

Sally tensed up as she orgasmed. Then she relaxed, laying back, panting. She opened her eyes and smiled at Tails. "That felt so good, Tails," she said. The young fox sat up, smiling. Sally's eyes darted to his groin, noting his erection. She held her arms up as if to embrace him. "Come over here, cutie," she said.

Tails crawled over and lay down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her, feeling his erection throbbing against her. "Go ahead and stick it in," she whispered into his ear, her voice growing husky.

Tails grabbed his dick and guided it towards her orifice. He pushed and inserted it. Sally moaned as he penetrated her. Holding him close, she wrapped her legs around his lower body. Tails began thrusting into her, panting and moaning as he did.

"Mmmm, Tails," Sally said. "Oh, god, it feels good!"

Tails thrust harder, his hips moving back and forth, his shaft stimulating her pussy. "Ahhh, Sally," he moaned. "It's so warm and tight. It feels great!"

Sally smiled. She pressed the young fox against her, burying his face into her bouncing bosom. Tails reached up and grabbed her breasts and then he started sucking and slurping them. Sally moaned and writhed in pleasure as he continued pumping her and suckling her tits.

"Oh, yeah," she panted. "It's so fucking good! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me, too," Tails moaned.

He grasped her breasts, squeezing them as he reached his limits. He gave one final hard thrust and then tensed up, shooting his load. Sally held onto him tightly, quivering as hot sperm flowed into her. For a moment, they both lay there, gasping. Sally still held Tails close, while the young fox lay on top of her, his head cushioned on her heaving breasts. Sally smiled and stroked his head lovingly.

"Nicely done, Tails," she said. "Vanilla told me you were good. And she was right. Thanks for that."

Tails snuggled against her soft warm body, rubbing her large breasts with his hand. "I should thank you, too, Sally. You're so nice and beautiful. I really enjoyed our time together."

"Awww, you're so sweet," Sally cooed, hugging him. "Listen, Tails. If you ever want to do this again, don't be afraid to ask."

"Could...could we maybe do it one more time," Tails asked hopefully.

"Well, I really need to get back to Rouge," Sally replied regretfully. She watched as his face turned sad and disappointed. Smiling warmly, she embraced him. "Oh, Rouge can wait a little longer. Come on, Tails. We'll enjoy this time together a little longer."

Tails brightened and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss, and then felt him reinsert his dick. She moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting into her.

"So, there you are," Sonia said, as Salma marched Manic over towards her and Lara-Su.

"Hey, sis," he greeted. "Ow. Easy on the arm, Salma." He pulled free and faced his sister and Lara-Su. "So, what's up?"

"How many," Lara-Su asked.

"Excuse me," Manic replied.

"How...many...women...did...you...have...sex...with," Lara-Su said. "And you better be honest with me."

"Aw, c'mon," Manic protested. "Why am I getting the third degree? You and Sonia got to have some fun." He glanced at Salma. "And I'll bet you did, too."

"Yes, that's true," Sonia replied. "But it was only one person. And it wasn't just about sheer lust."

"Speak for yourself." They turned and saw Riki-Le joining them. "I did it for fun."

"You're not helping," Lara-Su admonished. "And I'll ask you about that later. Now, Manic, how many women?"

"Ohhhh...seven," he replied.

All four girls stared at him wide-eyed. "Seven," Salma exclaimed. "You had sex with seven women? You're unbelievable!"

"Who were they," Riki-Le asked.

"Well, Vanilla, Cream, Honey, Amy, Rouge, Mina, and...*cough* Julie-Su *cough*."

"Manic," Lara-Su said, ominously. "That better not have been my mother's name I just heard."

"Well...," Manic said. "Oh, c'mon! You had sex with my dad! Don't judge me!"

Lara-Su opened her mouth to say something scathing then changed her mind. "Fine. I'll give you that one. But still, seven women? It wouldn't be so bad if it was one, two tops, but seven? Did you even care about what you were doing? Or was it just to satisfy your dick?"

"Like I said, don't judge me," Manic replied. "You had your reasons I had mine. Besides, Riki-Le just said she did it just for kicks."

"That's true," the female echidna said. "Look, can't we just let it go? It's done. And we can't change it."

Lara-Su sighed. "Fine. I don't want to argue about it. At any rate, I think it's time for us to head home. We've done enough here as it is."

"Awww, so soon," Manic said. "We've only been here for one day."

"And that's been more than enough," Lara-Su said.

"She's right," Sonia agreed. "I think we should leave. You know I almost bumped into my mother twice."

"Exactly," Lara-Su said. "Sooner or later we might mess up and run into them. So, I think we should go now before something really bad happens. And no arguments." She glanced at Manic, daring him to press the issue.

"Alright, alright," he conceded. "I've had my fun. I'll go home peacefully."

Lara-Su nodded. Then she smiled. "Well, all things considering, did we have a good time?" Everyone nodded. "Good," Lara-Su said. "Then it's time to bid farewell to this place. And let's just pray our parents never find out about this."

They gazed back at the casino one final time and then turned and left.

"Hey, Riki-Le," Manic piped up as they stepped outside. "You never told us. Who did you score with?"

"His name was Shadow," Riki-Le replied.

"Shadow," Lara-Su exclaimed. "That guy's a major stiff."

"You're telling me," Riki-Le purred.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Lara-Su said.

Manic chuckled. He was sorry they had to leave so soon, but, he was glad they had enjoyed themselves. He turned and glanced back at the building.

"Goodbye, Casino Park," he said. "It's been fun."

Then, with a flash of light, the five friends disappeared, returning to their own timeline.

End of Chapter 8...


	10. Chapter 10

Casino Nights Chapter 9: Night 3-Ladies Night

 _The Next Day..._

Rouge stared at the laptop screen as Nicole brought up the next segment of security footage. She sipped her mug of coffee, watching and waiting, and above all else, hoping. Hoping something would present itself. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. She looked up as her room door opened and in stepped Sally.

"Well, look who finally showed," Rouge teased. "Good morning, Sally. You never came back yesterday. What gives?"

Sally sat down on the couch opposite of Rouge. "Sorry about that. I meant to come back, but I was...occupied." She smiled and blushed slightly.

"Ohhhh," Rouge said, smiling knowingly. "Might I ask who it was?"

"It was Tails," Sally replied.

"I see," Rouge said. "I trust he satisfied you?"

"He sure did," Sally said. "He's young but he certainly knows what he's doing. And he's soooo cute and charming."

Rouge chuckled. "I hear you. I, too, find him irresistible. He's gonna be a real heartbreaker when he grows up. Anyway, while you were gone yesterday, I had an unexpected visitor. Some young hedgehog named Manic. He certainly was a bold one, feeling me up while I slept. I almost beat the crap out of him. But, we came to a...mutual agreement."

"Manic, huh," Sally pondered.

"Yeah," Rouge said. "The weird thing is, he resembled Sonic. I thought it was him at first."

"Really," Sally said. "You know, I could swear I saw a young lady that resembled me twice yesterday. Strange."

"Hmmm, well," Rouge replied, "that aside, I asked Nicole to resume her search. So far, zilch."

"God only knows how long this may take," Sally sighed. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. "Hello," she answered. "Oh! Hey, mom. Yes, I've missed you, too. Mm-hm. Really? As a matter of fact I'm here now. Yes, I'll meet you downstairs. See you soon."

"That was your mother," Rouge asked as Sally hung up.

"Yes," Sally replied. "Seems she's coming here to see the casino. I'm going to go meet her."

"Mind if I come along," Rouge asked. "I wouldn't mind meeting her."

"Of course," Sally replied.

"By the way," Rouge said. "Does she know you...?"

"Work at the brothel," Sally finished. "Yes. She does."

"And, do you think she might not resent me for allowing you to work there," Rouge asked.

"Look, Rouge," Sally said. "Whatever she might think, I'm not ashamed of my choices or my friends. I want you to meet her."

"Alright," Rouge said. "What about our search?"

"Nicole," Sally addressed the A.I., "continue searching. Notify me the instant you find anything suspicious."

"Affirmative, Sally," Nicole replied.

"So, you ready," Sally asked.

"Let's go," Rouge replied.

Sally and Rouge arrived in the lobby. They made their way towards the entrance and waited. Soon, Rouge spotted a female chipmunk with long, fiery-red hair and blue eyes. She knew without a doubt this had to be Sally's mother.

"Sally," she exclaimed, spotting her daughter.

Sally ran towards her and embraced her. "Mother. It's so good to see you."

Sally's mother stood back, looking her daughter over. "You look good. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, mom," Sally replied. "Here. I'd like you to meet someone." Sally led her mother over to where Rouge stood. She felt her heart racing, wondering how this meeting would go. "Mom," Sally said. "I'd like you to meet Rouge. Rouge, this is my mother, Alicia."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Rouge said, extending her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," Alicia replied, shaking Rouge's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Rouge. Sally's told me so much about you. Thank you for looking after her."

"Well, I didn't do much," Rouge responded. "If anything, your daughter has been a big help to me."

"You don't have to be so nervous," Alicia said, smiling. "I'll admit I was a bit surprised when Sally told me where she was working. But, she sounded happy and she always spoke fondly of you. My daughter's happiness means a lot to me."

"Um, no problem," Rouge replied.

"Alicia? Is that you?" They turned to see a female mongoose with yellow fur and long purple hair walking towards them.

"Isabella," Alicia exclaimed. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. How have you been?" The two ladies embraced, smiling and chatting with each other.

"Say, Rouge," Sally whispered. "Is it just me or does she kind of resemble..."

"Hey, mom! You made it!" They saw Mina come running up. She made straight for her mother and hugged her.

"Hello, Mina," Isabella greeted her daughter. "You didn't think I'd miss your big debut tonight."

"Tonight," Rouge asked. "I thought your debut was yesterday."

"It was supposed to be," Mina said, turning to Rouge. "But there was a little mishap with the scheduling, and I was moved to tonight."

"So, she called me," Isabella said, "and asked me to come see her performance. The truth is, I had already told Mina I would be in town, but I wouldn't arrive in time to see her show. So, this worked out quite well."

"Looks like," Rouge said. "Well, I hope you have a good time. I'll take my leave and let all of you get caught up." She turned and left, inwardly relieved at how well that had gone.

"She seems nice," Alicia remarked after Rouge was gone.

Mina and Isabella had also left, leaving Sally and her mother alone. They walked towards the elevator.

"So, tell me, Sally," Alicia said, as they entered the elevator. "Have you met any nice boys during your time at the brothel?"

"A couple, actually," Sally replied. They stood silent for a few moments. Then Sally suddenly embraced her mother. "It really is good to see you again, mom," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

Alicia smiled and embraced her daughter. "I missed you, too, Sally."

"How's dad doing, by the way," Sally asked, pulling away from her mother.

Alicia sighed. "He's...doing okay."

"And...has he said anything," Sally asked. "About me?"

"He hasn't really said anything," Alicia replied. "Though he won't say it out loud, I'm sure he misses you."

"He's still upset I left home, huh," Sally said. "Mom, I...,"

"You don't have to apologize, Sally," Alicia interrupted, as they exited the elevator. "You're father had no right to deny you the right to live your own life. Frankly, I wasn't surprised when you left. Though it hurt to see you go, I knew you had to do what you felt was right."

"I didn't want to hurt anyone," Sally said. "And I found out leaving home is tough. It wasn't easy making it out there. Eventually, I wound up being found by Rouge and started working at the brothel. Never thought I'd end up there. I didn't know how to tell you. I felt so ashamed."

"Don't," Alicia told her daughter firmly. "I don't care where you're working or what you're doing. For the first time, you're free to do what you want. And Rouge helped you when you needed it. And I'm grateful to her for that." She smiled and blushed slightly. "Besides, I did some pretty wild and crazy things in my younger days."

Sally smiled. "You'll have to tell me sometime."

They arrived at Sally's room. She opened the door and they entered. Sally showed her mother to a spare room.

"You can stay here while you're visiting," Sally said. She turned to her mother and noticed she seemed distracted. "Mom? Is something wrong?"

Alicia sighed. She looked up, facing her daughter. "Sally, there's really no easy way to say this. Your father and I...we separated."

"You...what," Sally gasped.

"He found out I was keeping in touch with you," Alicia said, sitting down on the bed. "And, he also learned about what you were doing. He didn't take that bit of news well. Even more so when he found out I lent you the money to help Rouge. We fought and argued, and before I knew it, I left him. I guess I understand how you felt."

"Oh, mom," Sally said, sitting next to her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid to tell you," Alicia said. "I just...needed time to think. It happened so fast. I'm sorry."

Sally placed her arm over Alicia's shoulder and pulled her close. "No. It's alright. I understand. At least you did tell me. I'm the one who should be sorry. I feel like it's my fault."

"Don't think that," Alicia replied. "No one is at fault here. Sometimes these things just happen. At any rate, it's done. I'm moving on, starting anew." She smiled at Sally. "And the first thing I want to do, is have fun and enjoy some time with my little girl."

Sally hugged her mother. "Well, if it's fun you want, then you've come to the right place."

"I...don't suppose you could introduce me to some eligible young gentlemen, could you," Alicia asked.

"Mom," Sally exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey, I'm still young," Alicia replied, playfully shoving her daughter. "I still have needs."

"Alright, alright," Sally laughed. "I think I might be able to do something."

"Thank you, dear," Alicia said.

"But, in the meantime," Sally said. "How about you and I go have lunch and catch up with each other?"

"Sounds great," Alicia replied.

"So, are you nervous about tonight," Isabella asked Mina.

"A little," Mina replied. "But, this is what I've been waiting for. A chance to sing and wow the audience. And who knows, maybe this could lead to something bigger."

"One step at a time, sweetie," Isabella said. "Concentrate on tonight. I know you'll do just fine."

"I'm glad you could make it, mom," Mina said, smiling. "This really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad, too," Isabella said.

"Hey, Mina!" They turned and saw Sonic approaching them.

"Oh, hey, Sonic," Mina greeted.

"Ready for your show tonight," Sonic asked. "I can't wait to see it."

"Of course," Mina replied nonchalantly. "I'm gonna rock it."

Sonic noticed Isabella. "Oh, hello there. Mina never told me she had a sister."

"My aren't you charming," Isabella said. "I'm Isabella. And I'm Mina's mother."

"Really," Sonic exclaimed. "I thought...*Ahem* Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Sonic. I'm an acquaintance of Mina's."

"We met at the brothel," Mina said.

Sonic stumbled and stared at Mina in surprise. "Wha? Mina! Your mom..."

"It's alright, I know," Isabella said. "It's nice to meet you, Sonic."

"Uh, likewise," Sonic replied. "Well, I think I'll just leave now. See you tonight, Mina."

"Did you see the look on his face," Mina chuckled, as Sonic walked away.

"He seems...interesting," Isabella said, watching him go. "Mina, I know this is going to sound awkward, but, how was he when you two...you know?"

"Mother," Mina gasped, blushing slightly. "That's a little personal. Why do you...Oh, my god! You want to do it with him?"

"Well," Isabella said, blushing. "It's just...it's been a while. I haven't had sex in some time."

Mina nodded. "Okay. I understand. Well, to answer your question, he was great. I was really satisfied."

"I don't suppose you could maybe..." Isabella fell silent.

"You want me to set you up with him," Mina said. "Well...Oh, what the hell. Okay, mom. You just leave it to me. And trust me, you won't be disappointed."

"So," Sally said, finishing her meal. "What kind of man are you interested in?"

"Oh, I don't know," Alicia replied. "It's been a while. What about some of the boys you know from the brothel? Didn't you mention someone named...Sonic, was it?"

"That's right," Sally said. "And there's also Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. In fact, I was with Tails last night."

"What's he like," Alicia asked.

"Well," Sally said. "He's a young fox. He's charming and polite. And he's adorable to boot."

"And, Sonic? Tell me about him," Alicia said.

"Sonic, hmmm," Sally said, smiling. "He's...something else. He can be a little too forward and full of himself. But, he can also be charming and smooth. And, he can definitely satisfy."

"I see," Alicia said. She looked up and glanced past her daughter's shoulder. "Is that him now?"

Sally turned and looked. Sure enough, there was Sonic walking into the restaurant. "That's him alright. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure," Alicia replied.

Sally called out to Sonic and waved. The blue hedgehog waved back and walked over towards them. "Hey, Sal," he greeted. "Who's this, your sister?"

"Oh, my," Alicia giggled. "No. My name is Alicia. I'm Sally's mother."

"Wha? Man, that's twice I've done that," Sonic said. "Nice to meet you, ma'am."

"Just Alicia," she replied. "Sally was telling me about you."

"Oh, yeah," Sonic said.

"Sonic," Sally said. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" She stood up and walked with Sonic away from the table.

"Man, Sal," Sonic said. "Hope you don't mind me saying, but your mom's got it going on. I see where you get your good looks."

"Can the flattery," Sally said. "I'll cut right to the chase. My mom is in need of some male companionship. And she seems interested in you."

"Really," Sonic said, grinning. "It's the old hedgehog charm."

"Oh, get over yourself," Sally chuckled. "But, seriously. If there's anyone besides maybe Tails I could trust for this, it's you. Think you can do this?"

"A bit sudden," Sonic replied. "But, yeah, I can do this."

"Alright," Sally said. She glared at him, jabbing a finger in his face. "And you had better treat her right, Mister. Otherwise, I'll kick your blue ass. Comprende?"

"Yes, I get it, Sal," Sonic said. "I'll be a total gentleman. Unless she says otherwise."

"Thank you, Sonic," she said, smiling. "She really needs this. I know I can count on you." Both Sonic and Sally rejoined Alicia. "Alright, mom," Sally said. "Sonic agreed."

"Wonderful," Alicia smiled at Sonic. "I really appreciate this, Sonic."

Sonic was about to reply when Mina suddenly appeared. "Sonic," she gasped. "I finally found you. Listen, I know this is going to seem a bit forward, but would you be willing to sleep with my mom?"

"Whoa! What," Sonic exclaimed.

Mina then noticed Sally and her mother nearby. "Oh, hey, Sally," Mina said. "Is this a bad time?"

"Kind of," Sally replied. "Sonic just agreed to have some fun with my mother."

"Great," Mina groaned. "I promised my mom some time with Sonic."

"If I might make a suggestion," Alicia said. "Perhaps Isabella and I could have our time together with Sonic at the same time."

"You mean...a three-way," Mina asked.

"Well, I suppose," Alicia said. "I've never tried that before. It might be exciting. That is, if Sonic is okay with it."

"Trust me, mom," Sally said. "Sonic won't mind at all, right, Sonic?"

Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs-up. "Not a problem, ladies. Mina, tell your mom to come up to my room in 10 minutes. Here's the key." He handed it to Mina. "I'll be waiting. In the meantime," He held his hand out to Alicia. "Shall we?"

Alicia took his hand and stood up, smiling. "Let's."

They walked away, heading towards the elevators. "I wonder if this was a good idea after all," Sally said. "To late for regrets."

Mina nodded. "Well, if you'll excuse me. I better go give this to my mom."

Sally watched her go. She sat back against the booth. Her thoughts wandered as she imagined what Sonic and her mother would be doing. She squirmed as her loins stirred at the thought. Hastily, she stood up and left the restaurant.

Upstairs, Sonic and Alicia entered his room. Alicia made her way over to the bed and stood there. Sonic joined her.

"Well, here we are," Alicia said. "Thank you for doing this, Sonic."

"No problem, Alicia," Sonic said. "So, shall we get started?"

Alicia wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. Her lips met his, their tongues intertwining together. Sonic ran his hands down her back, then he took hold of the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. Her dress slid to the floor, leaving her clad in her bra and panties. Alicia pulled back and sat down on the bed. Then she lay back, stretching out. She smiled at Sonic, who's eyes gazed over her.

"Like what you see," Alicia asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sonic said, feeling his dick getting hard.

He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over her. He leaned down towards her chest. Taking hold of her bra, Sonic unhooked it. Alicia's breasts came free with a bounce. Sonic gazed at them for a moment.

"Those are some nice breasts, Alicia," Sonic complimented.

He grabbed one in each hand and squeezed them. Alicia moaned slightly as he caressed her soft mounds. He started licking her nipples, causing her to shiver.

"Oooohhh, that tickles," Alicia gasped.

Sonic placed his mouth over her right nipple and started sucking it, his free hand pinching her left nipple, making Alicia moan. Sonic pulled away from her breasts and started making his way downwards. He ran his tongue along her belly and soon came to her groin.

"Ready for more," he asked, running his finger teasingly along the front of her panties.

"Yes," Alicia replied. "Please stop teasing. I want it."

"Happy to oblige," Sonic said.

He grabbed her panties and pulled them down, revealing her pussy, which was already wet. He placed his face close and started licking her pink folds. Alicia quivered. Sonic then probed further, pushing his tongue in. Alicia moaned and squirmed as his tongue twisted around inside her.

"Mmmmnnnn," Alicia moaned. "Oh, god! It feels good, Sonic."

"Really, you two. You couldn't wait for me?" Sonic pulled up and he and Alicia saw Isabella standing near the bed. She was wearing a housecoat.

"Oh, Isabella," Alicia said, sitting up. "Sorry."

Isabella smiled. "It's alright. Looks like I got here just in time." She reached down and parted her robe. She pulled it off, and stood completely naked.

"You weren't wearing anything underneath," Sonic asked.

"Mina's room is just down the hall," Isabella replied. She moved forward and sat on the bed. "I didn't have far to go. Now then, go ahead and resume, Sonic. And while you're doing that, I'll help myself to this." She grabbed his dick and stroked it.

Sonic turned his attention back to Alicia and reached down towards her groin. He rubbed his hand on her pussy, stimulating her. Then he pushed his fingers in, probing her vagina. Alicia moaned as he fingered her. While he pleasured Alicia, Isabella engulfed Sonic's member and started sucking him off. She reached down and started fingering herself, moaning. Sonic tensed up and then shot his load into Isabella's mouth. Alicia, meanwhile, arched her back and climaxed, moaning loudly as she orgasmed. Isabella pulled back from Sonic's dick, swallowing the hot cum.

"Mmmmm," she said, licking her lips. "Not bad."

"I'll say," Alicia replied. She sat up and beckoned Isabella over. "Come and join me, Isabella. Before we have fun with Sonic, how about you and I have some fun? You don't mind, do you, Sonic?"

Sonic sat on the edge of the bed. "Not at all, Alicia."

"Just sit right there and enjoy," Isabella said, as she climbed onto the bed.

She crawled over to Alicia and lay down on top of her, their breasts pressing together. Isabella leaned down and kissed Alicia. They held each other as they kissed passionately, rubbing their bodies together. Sonic watched intently, growing more aroused. He leaned in expectantly as Isabella repositioned herself, placing herself near Alicia's groin and putting her own groin over Alicia's face. Both girls began licking each other, their tongues probing and lapping each other's pussies. Sonic panted as he watched, stroking his hard-on.

Isabella looked up and noticed Sonic jerking off. She smiled. "Enjoying the show, Sonic?"

"5 stars," Sonic replied.

Isabella climbed off Alicia, who sat up. Both ladies crawled forward, placing themselves in front of him. Alicia grabbed his hand and halted his stroking.

"Let's not waste this," Alicia said. "I'm ready for you to stick that inside me." She turned around, placing her ass in front of Sonic.

Sitting up, he moved closer. He grabbed her rear end and placed his penis against her opening. With a push, he inserted it inside her. Alicia cried out as his shaft penetrated her. Sonic thrust into her, his hips moving back and forth. Alicia moaned and clenched the bed sheets, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"Oh, god," she moaned. "It's been so long! It feels good, Sonic! Give it to me!"

Sonic sped up, penetrating her deeper. Alicia moaned louder, enjoying the stimulation.

"Aahhhhnnn, I'm gonna cum," Alicia said.

Sonic thrust several more times, panting, his hands clenching her ass. Then he tensed and released his load. Alicia tensed, quivering as hot cum gushed into her. She lay flat on her stomach, gasping.

"Mmmm. That was wonderful," she said.

Isabella came up behind Sonic and pressed herself against his back, her breasts squishing into him. "It's my turn now, Sonic," she purred in his ear. "My daughter told me about you. So now, I want to see for myself just how good you are."

She moved around and straddled his lap. She grabbed his dick and inserted it into her moist vagina. She moaned in pleasure as his thick shaft penetrated her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Isabella began grinding her hips back and forth. Sonic followed suite by thrusting upwards. Isabella moaned louder and leaned back, her breasts bouncing wildly.

"Ahhhhh, yes," Isabella said. "That's it, Sonic! Thrust it into me!"

Sonic reached around and grabbed her bouncing ass. His fingers clenched, massaging and caressing it. He sped up and thrust harder, his shaft penetrating her deeper.

"Oh, god! Oh, god," Isabella moaned. "I'm...gonna cum!"

Sonic thrust one more time and climaxed. Isabella held him tightly, quivering with pleasure as his sperm flowed into her.

"Mmmm, that felt so good," she sighed contentedly.

A few moments later, Isabella was clad once more in her housecoat. She turned and smiled at Sonic, who was laying on the bed, Alicia snuggled up against him.

"Thanks for the fun time, Sonic," Isabella said. "And you, too, Alicia. I'd better get going. Don't forget about Mina's show tonight."

"We'll be there," Sonic promised.

Isabella nodded and let herself out. Sonic lay back, his arm draped around Alicia's shoulders.

"So, how was it," Sonic asked. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

Alicia sighed and ran her hand across his chest, smiling. "It sure was. Thank you, Sonic. It's been so long since a man made me feel good."

"Glad I could help," Sonic said.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Wonder who that is," Sonic said. "Come in!"

The door opened and in stepped Sally. She made her way to the bed. Sonic noted she was wearing a blue housecoat. She stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Sal," Sonic greeted. "What's up?"

Smiling, Sally removed her robe. She stood in a blue corset and blue panties. "Mind if I join you two," she asked.

Sonic's eyes widened. He turned and glanced at Alicia.

"Well," Alicia said, smiling, "I did promise to spend some time with you, dear. Please, won't you join us? Sonic? Do you mind?"

Sonic looked at her and then glanced back at Sally. The mere thought of her joining in caused his dick to stand to attention.

"The more the merrier," he answered, grinning, and rubbing his hands together. He scooted over and made room as Sally sauntered over and climbed onto the bed.

End of Chapter 9...


	11. Chapter 11

Casino Nights Chapter 10: Ladies Night Pt.2

"So, tell me," Breezie said. "How are things going?"

"P-profits are t-through the r-roof," Ray reported. "C-customer s-satisfaction is ac-acceptable."

"Good, good," Breezie said. "And how is our security?"

"Everything is running smoothly, ma'am," Clove spoke up. "Other than that incident with the security room. But then, you knew about that."

Breezie smiled. "But of course. I figured Rouge would try something. Even sending someone to get the information for her. I trust the false footage was downloaded into the system before the incident?"

"It was," Conquering Storm responded. She smiled thinly. "Along with a little surprise."

"Excellent," Breezie replied. "Carry on, ladies." Her security guards turned and exited her office, leaving Ray and Breezie alone.

"Um, M-miss Breezie," Ray asked. "W-what was the s-surprise C-conquering S-storm mentioned?"

"Oh, just a little computer virus," Breezie replied. "Guaranteed to crash her hard drive."

"A...a v-virus," Ray gasped.

"But of course," Breezie replied. "Security measures, you understand."

"B-but...it's j-just," Ray stammered.

Breezie walked around her desk and caressed the young squirrel's face. "Hush, now, darling," she purred. "You're getting yourself all worked up. It's just a computer. No one will get hurt."

Rouge felt her blood pressure rising. More footage passed by her eyes and still there was nothing that she could use to prove her suspicions about Breezie.

"Aarrgh! This is getting me nowhere," she snarled. "Nicole, just how much more of this damn footage is left?"

"It seems there is about 20% left," Nicole replied. "Might I suggest..."

Suddenly the screen started to glitch up. Rouge sat up and glanced at the screen in alarm.

"Nicole! What's happening," she asked.

"A...BZZZT...ERROR...WARNING! CORRUPTION DETECTED! FATAL ERROR!..."

"Nicole," Rouge cried out, frantically tapping the computer keys. "Nicole, please, respond!" Then the screen went completely black. Rouge stared at the blank screen, speechless. "Nicole? Nicole," Rouge shouted. "Say something!" But there was no response. The computer remained lifeless. "Oh, god, no," Rouge moaned. She reached for her cellphone and quickly entered Sally's number.

"Oh, yeah," Sally sighed, stretching. She snuggled against Sonic. On the other side of him, Alicia lay next to him. "Now that's what I call Mother-Daughter time. Thanks, Sonic."

"Hey, no problem, Sal," Sonic replied. "I'm always happy to oblige."

From the nightstand, Sally's cellphone rang. "Oops. I'll bet that's Rouge," Sally said, reaching for her phone. "She's probably wondering where I am. Hello?...WHAT? Oh, no! I'll be right there!" Sally practically flew out of the bed. She grabbed her robe and hastily threw it on.

"Sally, what is it," Alicia asked, concern tinging her voice.

"Something's happened to Nicole," Sally answered. "I have to go!"

"Go on ahead, Sal," Sonic said, as he and Alicia scrambled out of the bed. "We'll catch up!"

"I don't know what happened," Rouge explained. "One moment, everything was going fine, Nicole was doing her search and then suddenly, everything went to shit."

Sally typed at the keypad, desperately trying to reboot the computer. Sonic and Alicia stood nearby, watching. "What could have happened," Alicia wondered.

"If I had to guess," Sally said, not looking up from the computer, "it had to be a virus."

"A virus," Sonic said. "How did that happen?"

"Breezie," Rouge hissed through clenched teeth. "That data Megan got for us was booby-trapped. That conniving bitch had a trap all set up in case we tried searching for information. God, I'm such an idiot! I should have known!"

"Now, Rouge," Alicia said. "You couldn't have foreseen this. It's not your fault.''

"It is," Rouge said. "And now, thanks to my carelessness, we may have lost Nicole for good. She's one of my girls and now she's..." Rouge fell silent.

"Let's not assume the worst just yet," Sally said. The screen was back on and she was trying to salvage the lost data. "Nicole's tougher than you'd think. No computer virus will take her down that easily." Inwardly, she wasn't as confident. "C'mon, Nicole. Please be there."

Everyone watched intently. The air was heavy with a mixture of worry and hope. The only sound in the room was the clicking of the keypad. Sally stared at the screen, watching for any sign of her friend. Minutes, though it seemed like hours, passed. For a moment, they despaired, fearing their A.I. friend was gone forever. Then, suddenly, the screen blinked and a familiar image appeared.

"Nicole," Sally cried out, joy evident in her voice. "You're alright!"

"Just...barely," Nicole replied. "I managed to stop the virus and delete it. While I made it through, the files were totally corrupted and destroyed. My systems are still recovering, but I'll be be alright."

"Oh, Nicole," Rouge spoke up. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault this happened."

"No, Rouge," Nicole replied. "I don't blame you. If anything, the fault lies with Breezie. I'm certain she was responsible for that virus."

"My sentiments exactly," Sally said. "And that bitch is going to pay."

"Now, hold on, Sally," Alicia cautioned. "You can't just confront Breezie on this. You have no solid evidence to connect her to this. Not only that, but she could easily accuse you and Rouge for hacking her security."

Sally sighed. "Damn. You're right, Mom. But we can't let her get away with this."

"We won't," Sonic promised. "But we have to be careful about it."

"Sonic's right," Alicia said. "For now, it's best to keep up appearances and pretend nothing has happened."

Sally and Rouge nodded, albeit reluctantly. "But now I'm convinced more than ever," Rouge said. "Breezie must be hiding something."

"And we'll find out for sure," Sonic said. "One way or another, we'll discover what she's up to."

Elsewhere in the casino, Tails was trying his luck at the slot machines. He inserted a coin and pulled the lever. The slots spun and he watched anxiously.

"C'mon, c'mon," he said.

The slots stopped. He sighed. It was a bust. He considered trying again.

"Miles? Miles, is that you?"

Tails started. That voice sounded like...He turned and found himself being embraced. He looked up and saw a familiar face. A female fox with blue eyes and long brown hair.

"Mom," he said, hugging her back. He pulled back. "Wha...What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the casino," Rosemary replied. "I didn't expect to see you here. How have you been?"

"Fine," Tails said. "It's great to see you."

"You, too, sweetie," she said, ruffling his hair. "We're looking forward to a fun time."

"We're," Tails asked. "Who else is with you?"

"Is that little Miles Prower I see?" Tails looked up and saw another familiar face. A blue female hedgehog with lite-blue eyes and blonde hair. This was Sonic's mother.

"Bernadette," Tails said. "Well, this is a surprise."

Bernadette, or Bernie, as she was called, came up and embraced Tails. "How are you, Tails," she asked. "My, look how much you've grown." Tails blushed modestly. "Is my son here by any chance," Bernie asked.

"Actually, yes," Tails said. "I'm not sure where he is right now."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll run into him," Bernie said. "Rosemary, I'll go get us a room. Later, Tails." She made her way to the counter.

"So, mom," Tails asked. "How have you been? I know it's been tough since dad..." He fell silent.

"I know, honey," she said. "I miss him, too. But, he would want us to live our lives and be happy."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I know. Well, don't worry. You'll have a good time here."

"I can't wait," Rosemary said, smiling.

 _Later..._

"So," Bernie said, unpacking her suitcase, "Ready to hit the slots?"

"Of course," Rosemary replied. "Say, Bernie, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Bernie replied.

"Well, I was thinking," Rosemary said. "Do you think it would be wrong if I tried to meet someone while I'm here?"

"Oh, Rosie," Bernie said. "Of course not. It's been 3 years now since Amadeus passed away. You shouldn't feel bad about moving on. He'd want you to be happy. Just as I know my husband Jules would want me to do the same."

"Hard to believe it's been 3 years since they both died," Rosemary said. "They were such good friends. Just like our two boys. Like father like son."

"I know," Bernie said wistfully. "I miss him." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Anyway, cheer-up, Rosie. Remember, we came here to have some fun and put ourselves back on the market."

"Oh, who would be interested in a couple of old ladies like us," Rosemary teased.

"Old," Bernie said in mock indignation. "We'll just see who's old. C'mon, let's get out there and show this place we still got it." She grinned confidently and gave the thumbs-up.

"Now I see where your son gets it," Rosemary said.

A short time later, Rosemary and Bernie were down in the lobby. Rosemary was wearing a stunning black dress while Bernie was sporting a lite-purple dress with the skirt just right above the knees. The two ladies strolled through the crowd, and as they passed, several male customers cast approving glances their way.

"Seems we're getting some attention," Bernie whispered to her friend. "Told you we still got it."

Rosemary felt her confidence building. She nodded in agreement with her friend's statement.

"Oh! Look over there at the Black Jack table," Bernie whispered, nudging Rosemary.

She glanced over in the direction Bernie had indicated. Sitting at the table was a red echidna and a black hedgehog. They were playing against each other.

"I call dibs on the black hedgehog," Bernie said.

"How exactly do you intend to get their attention," Rosemary asked.

"Just follow my lead," Bernie replied. They walked over and stood before the two players. "Hello, there, gentlemen," Bernie said. "Mind if my friend and I join you?"

"Not at all," the echidna said.

Bernie and Rosemary sat down. The dealer passed them some cards. Bernie glanced at her hand and then turned her attention to the other two players.

"By the way, my name's Bernadette," she introduced herself. "But I also go by Bernie. And this is Rosemary."

"I'm Knuckles," the echidna replied. "And this is Shadow."

"Hello," Shadow nodded at them.

"Hmmm. Interesting names," Bernie said. "You know, I just had an idea. How about a tag-team card game? You two versus me and Rosemary. Winner takes all. What do you say?"

"Well," Knuckles began.

"Sounds interesting," Shadow interrupted. "We accept."

Knuckles shrugged. "Okay, fine."

Bernie smiled craftily behind her cards.

"Unbelievable," Knuckles groaned. He placed his cards down on the table. "I fold."

"It seems I lost as well," Shadow said.

"You're awfully calm about this," Knuckles said.

Shadow shrugged. "You can't win them all. My compliments, ladies."

"Why, thank you," Bernie replied, smiling.

"So, now that you've won," Knuckles spoke up, "you may as well claim your winnings."

"Yes," Bernie said. "I suppose it is time to cash in." She stood up and walked around to Shadow. He glanced up at her, a knowing smile crossing his face. "I'll take you as my prize," Bernie said.

"Wait, what," Knuckles exclaimed.

"Very well," Shadow said, standing up. "It was winner takes all."

Bernie smiled. "How about we go to your room?"

Shadow nodded. As Bernie turned and headed for the elevators, Shadow caught Knuckles' attention and nodded slightly towards Rosemary. Go for it, he mouthed. Then he turned and joined Bernadette. Knuckles turned his attention to the female fox seated across from him. He had to admit, she was attractive.

"So," he said. "What now?"

Rosemary smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and leaned down close to his face. Knuckles' eyes darted down, catching a glimpse of her cleavage.

"Do I need to spell it out," she asked.

"Nope," Knuckles said. "I read you loud and clear."

"Mmmnnnn. Yes, just like that."

Rosemary lay on the bed, squirming with pleasure. Knuckles was positioned down near her groin. He had pulled her skirt up and had removed her panties. Now he had his face pressed up against her vagina and ran his tongue over her pink folds. Rosemary moaned, writhing sensually as his tongue tickled her orifice. Knuckles then pushed his tongue in further. Rosemary gasped as he twisted it around her insides. She arched her back, placing her hands on top of his head, pushing him further into her groin.

"Ahhaa," she moaned. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

She tensed as she orgasmed, moaning loudly. She lay back, panting. Knuckles sat up, swiping his hand across his mouth. He gazed down at Rosemary as she lay there, her chest heaving with each breath. Reaching down, he grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down, freeing her breasts. Leaning down, he ran his hands over her soft mounds, feeling her nipples become erect. He grasped them with both hands and began massaging them. Rosemary moaned in pleasure as he caressed her tits.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," she said, smiling up at him. "Hey, Knuckles. Why don't you put your cock in between them?"

Knuckles nodded. "Not a bad idea."

He positioned himself so his dick was right up against her breasts. Taking hold of them, he slid his member in between them. Rosemary reached up and grabbed her tits, pressing them together. She began massaging them back and forth, smothering Knuckles' dick in their soft confines. Knuckles started moving his hips back and forth, thrusting his dick in and out between her mounds.

"Oh, yeah," he said. "They're so soft and warm. It feels awesome.

" "Keep it up, Knuckles," Rosemary said.

She leaned her head forward and started licking the tip of his dick as it poked through her rack. Knuckles shivered with pleasure at the tickling sensation. Then he moaned as Rosemary engulfed his member in her mouth. She sucked and slurped it, running her tongue over it as he continued thrusting.

"Here it comes," he panted.

He tensed and shot off his load. Rosemary pulled back as he ejaculated. His hot semen splattered onto her breasts and face. She gasped and then licked her lips, savoring the taste.

"Mmmm, tasty," she said. She reached down and spread her vagina. "I'm getting hot down here. Put it inside me, Knuckles."

Knuckles crawled over towards her. He took hold of her hips and placed himself in between her legs. He placed his erect member against her waiting vagina. He pushed and inserted it. Rosemary moaned loudly, arching her back.

"Ahhh, it's in," she gasped. "Do it, Knuckles."

Knuckles' hips moved back and forth. Rosemary clenched the bedsheets as his thick shaft penetrated her deeply.

"Oh, god, it feels good," she moaned. "It's been too long! More, Knuckles! I want more!"

Knuckles leaned down and thrust harder, pumping her pussy more. She lay back, moaning and writhing in pleasure. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. She grabbed hold of them, squeezing and caressing them, adding more to the sexual thrall.

"Oh, yes! Oh, my, god," Rosemary moaned loudly. "Knuckles, I'm going to cum!"

"I'm almost...THERE," Knuckles cried out.

He tensed up, feeling the exhilarating release of his sperm. Rosemary clenched her fingers, squeezing her breasts, as she orgasmed. She quivered as hot semen gushed into her womb. Knuckles collapsed, laying on top of her. They lay there, panting and gasping, sweat covering their bodies.

"Mmnnn, that was nice," Rosemary sighed, running her hand through his dreadlocks. "You have no idea how long it's been since I've had such wonderful sex. Thank you so much, Knuckles."

"Anytime," Knuckles said. "You know, I can't help but notice that you kind of resemble someone I know. A young fox named Tails."

"Oh, you know my son," Rosemary asked.

"Wait, what," Knuckles exclaimed, sitting up. "You're...Tails' mother? Oh, god! What have I done? I slept with Tails' mom! He is going to be so pissed off!"

"Now, now," she said, sitting up. "Calm down, Knuckles. It'll be our secret."

"Still," Knuckles said. "I feel kind of guilty."

Rosemary leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I understand," she said. "That shows what a good friend you are. My son's lucky to have you and Sonic as his friends."

Knuckles smiled. "Thanks. He's a good kid. And he's very lucky to have a great mother like you." He fell silent for a moment. "Say, your friend Bernie, she looked familiar."

"Well, you do know her son," Rosemary replied.

It hit Knuckles fast. "Sonic?"

"Bingo," Rosemary said, tapping her finger against his nose.

"And right now," he said. "She's with Shadow."

"Mm-hm," Rosemary replied. "She was really looking forward to some time with him."

"Oh, boy," Knuckles whispered.

Rosemary smiled. She laid her head on his shoulder. "It's nice you're concerned. But don't worry. Everything will be alright. So, do you feel up to another round?"

Knuckles glanced sideways at her. Her dress still hung down, her breasts in full view. She pulled her skirt up, revealing her pussy.

"You know, I'm sure you're right," he said. "Everything will be just fine."

Rosemary pushed him down onto his back and then climbed on top, straddling him. She raised her hips and lowered them onto his erect dick, moaning as it penetrated her. Knuckles lay back as she moved her hips back and forth, watching her rack bounce with each movement, enjoying every moment.

End of Chapter 10...


	12. Chapter 12

Casino Nights Chapter 11: Ladies Night Pt.3

"Rouge, please come in," Breezie greeted.

Rouge walked through the door and sat down at Breezie's desk. She forced herself to smile and put on a pleasant attitude. Though inwardly she wanted to reach across the desk and slap that smug smile off Breezie's face.

"So, how is everything going," Breezie asked.

"Very well, thank you," Rouge replied. "Though I had a little computer trouble."

"Oh, really," Breezie asked. "What happened?"

"My laptop went kaput," Rouge answered. "One moment it was running fine and then the next..." She shrugged.

"How unfortunate," Breezie said. "I hope you didn't have anything important on it."

"Fortunately, no," Rouge assured her. "I found out it was a virus."

"Hmmm," Breezie replied. "I see. It just shows you can't be too careful."

 _That's right, play innocent, bitch,_ Rouge thought. "Fortunately, my laptop is salvageable. Though I'll have to start from scratch. And see about a better security system." She watched Breezie closely, hoping to see any reaction to her choice of words. Nothing. Rouge mentally told herself to keep cool. "Now, then," she said aloud, "Did you need something from me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Breezie replied. "I need your signature on this document." She placed a slip of paper on her desk and slid it over to Rouge. "It's an insurance policy document. Standard for all employees and, of course, owners. If I could just get you to sign it and then you'll be eligible for health, dental, etc."

Rouge grabbed a pen and slid the paper closer. She scanned over it and then signed her name.

"Alright. Thank you, Rouge," Breezie said, retrieving the document. She opened her desk drawer and placed it inside. "I think that about does it. By the way, I heard you haven't tried out the casino's games yet. You should go and enjoy yourself a little bit."

"I'll consider it," Rouge said, standing up. "Meanwhile, I have some things to take care of. So, if you'll excuse me."

She turned and exited the office. As she went through the door, Ray passed by her. "Oh. G-good afternoon, M-miss Rouge," he greeted politely.

"Hey, kid," Rouge replied. "How's it going?"

He watched her leave and then turned his attention to Breezie.

"Ah, Ray," Breezie greeted him. "Your timing is impeccable." She beckoned him over. As soon as he was close enough, she pulled him close, stroking his hair. "I could use a little bit of a distraction. It's so stressful dealing with these problems."

Ray gulped as she pulled him closer, his face pressed against her chest. Reaching up, he began unbuttoning her shirt. After he had dealt with all the buttons, he pulled her shirt open, revealing her black lace bra. He unhooked it, freeing her breasts. Taking hold with both hands, he squeezed and caressed them. He then leaned in and started licking her erect nipples.

"Mmnnn," Breezie purred. "Very nice. Massage them good, sweetie."

He continued fondling her rack and then placed his mouth over her nipple. His tongue tickled her pink nub as he sucked on her tit. While he focused on her breasts, Breezie reached down and cupped her hand over Ray's groin. His erection throbbed and pulsed under her touch. She stood up and pulled Ray to his feet. Moving him around, she pushed him down on top of her desk. She then climbed up and straddled him. Pulling her panties aside, she inserted Ray's dick into her pussy. Breezie moved her hips up and down, pushing Ray's phallus deeper. She moaned loudly, her breasts bouncing as she pumped his dick into her. Ray lay flat on his back, panting, and began thrusting upwards.

"That's it, Ray," Breezie panted. "Shove that cock inside me!"

Ray grabbed her hips and sped up, thrusting harder, teeth clenched. Sweat built up on his forehead as he was enveloped in the heat of passion. Then he gave one final thrust and let his pent-up sperm gush out. Breezie moaned as her pussy was filled up. She leaned down, panting. Then she kissed Ray's forehead, smiling in satisfaction.

"Good boy," she purred.

After Ray had left, Breezie pulled out the document Rouge had signed. Smiling craftily, she gazed over the paper in her hand. Soon she would be ready to make her move and finally get Rouge out of the picture...permanently!

Clove made her way to her room. Unlocking it, she entered and glanced around.

"Cassia," she called out.

She heard someone cough. Turning, she saw her sister. The young deer came towards her older sister. Clove couldn't help but notice she seemed a little paler today. And she seemed a little shaky.

"Hey, sis," Cassia greeted. "What's up?" She started coughing again. The sound worried Clove to no end.

"Cassia," she said. "How are you feeling?" She placed her hand on her sister's forehead. She sighed in relief. At least she didn't have a fever.

"I'm fine, really," Cassia rasped.

"Well, regardless," Clove replied. "Let's get your medication. And then, I want you to get some rest."

"Awww, I'm tired of resting," Cassia protested. "I want to go out and have some fun in the casino." She swayed slightly.

"You're in no condition to do anything right now," Clove said, steadying her sister. "Now, no more arguments. Lets get your medication."

She sat Cassia on the couch and went to get her meds. She opened the bottle and shook out two pills. She glanced inside the bottle and gasped. The bottle was nearly empty. Had they really gone through it that fast already? She replaced the cap on the bottle and gave the pills to Cassia, along with a glass of water. The younger deer popped the pills into her mouth and swallowed them with a sip of water.

"Ugh! I hate those things," she said.

"Those pills are helping you," Clove admonished. Though sometimes she wondered just how much they were helping. "Now, go lie down and rest. I'll come back and check on you later. And remember, if you start feeling worse call me right away."

"Okay, okay," Cassia said. "I know the drill." She hugged Clove. "Thanks for looking out for me, sis. I'll see you later."

Clove watched her make her way to her room. She flinched as Cassia began coughing again. Some days it seemed like she wasn't getting any better. If only she could afford better medication. But this was the best she could do right now. Hopefully, Breezie would give her that promotion and with it the substantial pay raise. Then she could get better medicine for Cassia.

"Just hold on a little longer, sister," Clove whispered. "We will beat this. I promise." She turned and left the room, trying not to despair as another round of coughing assailed her ears as she shut the door behind her.

"You have a nice room," Bernie commented. She gazed around as Shadow closed the door.

"Thanks," he said. "Can I get you anything?"

She turned towards him, smiling suggestively. "Oh, I think you can guess what I want."

Shadow shook his head, smiling. "Yes, I can guess. I knew it would lead to this. You're not the first person to get me with a card game." He remembered the crafty echidna girl, Riki-Le, who had used the same strategy.

Bernie chuckled, sitting down on the couch. "Sorry. I'm not trying to push myself on you. We can take our time. How about we start with a drink?"

Shadow nodded. He walked over to the mini-bar and poured two drinks. He joined Bernie and handed her a glass, sitting down next to her.

"So, tell me about yourself," Bernie said after taking a drink.

"There's really not much to tell," Shadow replied. "I don't know much about my past. All I know is that I possess incredible power and I'm considered the Ultimate Lifeform." He shrugged. "Hopefully, someday I might discover the truth. But enough about me. What about you?"

"Ah, me," Bernie sighed. "Well, if you must know, I'm a widow."

"You were married," Shadow asked.

"Yes, I was," Bernie replied. "His name was Jules. He was a charming man. We were so in love."

"What happened to him," Shadow asked.

"He...he died," Bernie said, her eyes misting. "It was a terrible accident. He and his friend, Amadeus Prower, were driving home one night. They had been hanging out, having a Guys Night Out, as it were. Their vehicle was struck head-on by a drunk driver. Jules died on impact. Amadeus died of his injuries in the hospital a day later."

"Prower," Shadow mused. "That's Tails' last name."

"Yes," Bernie replied. "Amadeus was Tails' father. My friend Rosemary is his mother."

"I thought she seemed familiar," Shadow said. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Bernie."

Bernie sniffled and smiled at him. "Thank you, Shadow. You know, it's been 3 years now. That hurt never truly goes away. But it does get a little easier over time."

Shadow wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close in a comforting embrace. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, she sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Well," she said, "Sorry about that depressing moment."

"No, it's alright," Shadow said. "Sometimes it helps to talk about these things."

"I appreciate that," Bernie replied. "Shadow? Is it too forward of me to ask if you'd make love to me?"

Shadow smiled. "Not at all."

Bernie's clothes lay strewn about the floor. On the bed, she and Shadow were locked in each other's arms, kissing passionately. Shadow felt Bernie's soft breasts pressing against his chest, her nipples stiffening. Down further, his member pressed against her stomach, throbbing. He pulled back from the kiss and turned his attention to the female hedgehog's breasts. He slowly ran his tongue over her erect nipples. Bernie shivered, moaning slightly. He tickled her nubs more with his tongue and then took hold of her tits. He massaged them, squishing them together and alternating between them.

After a moment, he released her breasts and steadily worked his way down, trailing his tongue down from her chest to her trim stomach. Soon he found himself at her crotch. He spread her legs apart and placed his face close to her orifice. Shadow lapped at her pink folds, the tickling sensation sending shivers down Bernie's spine. She moaned loudly and squirmed in pleasure as he stuck his tongue in further, twisting it and lapping her insides. She placed her hands on top of his head and pushed his face closer, burying it against her pussy. She ran her fingers through his headspikes, feeling the approaching orgasm building up. She arched her back, crying out as she climaxed. Shadow pulled back and sat up. Bernie lay back on the pillows, panting and gasping, her chest heaving with each breath. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Shadow.

"Oh, my," she gasped. "That felt so good." She held her arms up invitingly. "Come on, Shadow. I'm ready."

Shadow nodded. He moved closer, placing himself right at her bottom half. He spread her legs and put his member against her slit. He pushed in, burying it deep into her orifice. Bernie gasped as his thick shaft penetrated her womanhood. She quivered as it moved in deeper. Then she wrapped her legs around Shadow, pulling him closer. Shadow began thrusting, his hips moving back and forth. He felt moist heat envelope his member. He pumped into her harder, panting with sexual desire.

"Mmmnnnn," Bernie moaned, her hands clenching the sheets tightly. "Aahhhhaaa! It's sooo good!"

She released the sheets and grabbed her bouncing tits, squeezing and caressing them. She pinched her nipples and dug her fingers into her soft breasts, writhing in pleasure. Shadow continued his movements, feeling the building pressure in his dick.

"Bernie," he panted. "I'm about to cum!"

"Me, too," Bernie replied, fondling her breasts.

Shadow sped up, thrusting harder and deeper. He felt Bernie's pussy tightening as she got closer to orgasm. Then, one final thrust and his load shot out with incredible force. Bernie screamed in pleasure, quivering as she orgasmed. Bernie and Shadow both collapsed, totally spent. They gasped, sweat covering their bodies. Bernie finally opened her eyes and smiled at Shadow.

"Mmm, that was wonderful," she sighed, caressing his face. "It's been a while since I've felt this good. Thank you, Shadow."

"You're welcome," Shadow replied.

He moved off of her and lay down next to her. Bernie scooted closer, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling against him. For a few moments, they lay there, basking in the afterglow of sex.

"There's something I have to know," Shadow spoke up.

"What is it," Bernie asked.

"You're a mother, aren't you," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "Jules and I had a child together."

"I thought so," Shadow said. "It's Sonic, isn't it? I noticed the resemblance."

Bernie smiled. "Yes. Sonic is my son. I hope that's not a problem."

"Well, I don't have a problem with it," Shadow said. "Sonic on the other hand, might not be too crazy about this."

"Probably," Bernie conceded. Then she smiled slyly. "But, then, he doesn't need to know about this, does he?"

"I guess not," Shadow smirked. Oh, he could just imagine the look on Sonic's face if he knew.

Bernie sat up, stretching. She climbed out of bed and bent down to retrieve her clothes. Shadow watched her, admiring her ass as she bent down. After she was dressed, Bernie turned her attention back to Shadow.

"Thanks again, Shadow," she said. "I really enjoyed this time together. I guess I didn't realize just how long it's been since my husband passed away."

"You really loved him," Shadow said.

"Yes, and I still do," Bernie replied. "But I know he'd want me to move on and be happy."

"It sounds nice," Shadow said. "To have someone you care about and have them care about you."

"You've never had someone you like," Bernie asked.

"Well, there is...someone," Shadow replied. "But, I'm not sure it would work for us."

Bernie came forward and lifted Shadow's face so he was looking right at her. "Now you listen to me, Shadow," she said in a no-nonsense tone. "If there's someone out there you have feelings for, then you go for her. You hold onto her and never let go. Otherwise, you'll regret it the rest of your life. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Shadow stared at her in surprise. She then released his face and kissed his forehead. She smiled warmly.

"Please, take my advice, Shadow," she said. "You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else. Remember that." She turned and made her way to the door and let herself out.

Shadow sat on the bed, thinking on Bernie's words.

Outside in the hall, Bernie was just at the elevator when she spotted Sonic. "Sonic," she called out, rushing over to him.

Sonic turned and spotted his mother. "Hey! Mom," he greeted.

Bernie threw herself into her son's arms, embracing him. He hugged her tight.

"What are you doing here," Sonic asked.

"I came here with Rosemary," Bernie replied. "I saw Tails and he told me you were here. How have you been, son?"

"I'm great, mom," Sonic said. "How about you? You look good. Nice dress, by the way. I'll bet you've been turning some heads."

"Oh, you," Bernie giggled. "You're old mom still has it."

"You doing anything right now," Sonic asked. "How about dinner?"

"I'd be delighted," Bernie said.

Together, mother and son entered the elevator, chatting and catching up with each other.

End of Chapter 11...


	13. Chapter 13

Casino Nights Chapter 12: Sea of Love

Conquering Storm stood near the entrance of the casino, her eyes taking in everything. All throughout the building, customers came and went, playing the slots and tables. The female lynx saw nothing note worthy and moved on. Things were running smoothly...and that pissed her off. If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was idleness.

"This job sucks," she muttered.

"You look unhappy."

Conquering Storm turned and saw Matilda approaching. The somber armadillo had her usual blank expression as she joined Conquering Storm.

"What was your first clue," Conquering Storm replied.

Matilda just stared at her blankly. "What's wrong, Conquering Storm?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG," she practically shrieked. "Look around you, Matilda! Is anything out of place? Is there any trouble? No, there's not! What good is it being security when there's nothing to secure?" She snarled in frustration. "I don't even know why the hell I put up with this."

"It's your job," Matilda stated, plain and simple.

"I know that," Conquering Storm snapped. "Sometimes I think I should just quit this damn job all together."

"But something holds you back," Matilda pointed out. "What is it?"

"I have my reasons," Conquering Storm sighed. "Don't mind me, Matilda. Just continue your rounds."

"Very well," Matilda replied.

Conquering Storm watched her leave. Not for the first time she found herself wondering what the female armadillo's story was. Why was she so emotionless? Where had she come from? How had she ended up here?

"Ahhh, it's no concern of mine," she said.

She gazed around and saw the two-tailed fox, Tails, if she recalled correctly. He was wandering around, no doubt trying to decide what to try next. Turning away from him, Conquering Storm continued her rounds, cursing the events that had led her to this dead-end job.

Tails found himself getting nowhere. He was actually bored out of his mind. The slots were a no-go and he really couldn't bring himself to try Roulette or Black Jack. He had never been big on games of chance. Technology and science were more his things, thus why he had enjoyed Laser Racer. He sighed. Funny how the glitz and glamour of the casino was suddenly gone.

"Maybe I should just leave this place," he mused.

"Excuse me. Could you help me out?"

Tails turned around and found himself facing a female beta. She had smooth orange skin, violet eyes and was wearing an emerald green dress and a turban. She had an exotic beauty about her and Tails found her enchanting. Next to her was a pile of luggage.

"Do you work here," she asked. "My friend and I could use some help with our bags."

Friend? Tails then noticed another person. Standing next to the luggage was a young female manta, with lite-grey skin, and green eyes and dressed in a lite-orange gown. She was struggling with a large suitcase then promptly gave up.

 _All that luggage for just two girls,_ Tails thought. Aloud, he said, "Sorry, I don't work here. But if you need some help with your bags, I could help you."

The beta girl's face lit up. "Really? Oh, thank you so much." She held her hand out to him. "I'm Coral. Nice to meet you...?"

"Tails," he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"Tails," Coral said. "That's a nice name. Oh, and this is Pearly."

"Hi there," Pearly said, smiling bashfully.

Tails smiled back at her. In a way, she reminded him of Cream. Stepping forward, he took hold of some of the bags while Coral and Pearly grabbed the remainder. Together, they made their way towards the elevators.

 _Man, these bags are heavy,_ Tails thought. But he carried on. He had offered to help and he wasn't going to disappoint.

"So, what floor is your room on," he asked as they neared the elevators.

"We're on the 2nd floor," Coral replied, pushing the button.

They boarded the elevator and rode it to the second floor. Upon exiting, they strode down the hall and soon came to their room. Coral swiped the card key and opened the door.

"Wow," Tails marveled. "Nice room."

The interior was painted a blue-green color and was ocean themed, complete with two water beds.

"Yes, it is," Coral agreed. "We specifically asked for a room like this. It gives it a...homey feeling."

"Coral," Pearly called out. "The bathtub is huge! It's almost like a swimming pool!"

Coral smiled and set her bags down. "Oh, I'm sure it's not that big, Pearly. Just set those down over here, please."

Tails nodded, setting the luggage down where Coral had indicated.

"Thank you again, Tails," Coral said, smiling warmly. "I really appreciate you helping us out. I told Pearly not to overpack."

"Liar," Pearly sniped, as she came out of the bathroom. "Most of this is yours."

"Pearly," Coral exclaimed, blushing slightly.

Tails covered his mouth to hide an amused smile. "So, what brings you two here," he asked.

"Coral needed some time off," Pearly answered. "She was stressed out."

"Really, Pearly," Coral said. "I wasn't that stressed out."

"The King and Queen practically had to order you to take time off," Pearly said. "Not to mention Razor had to drag you out of the temple."

"Temple," Tails asked.

"I'm from the underwater city of Meropis," Coral explained. "I'm also the Priestess of the Eusebes Temple. Pearly here is my apprentice. And Razor is my...well, self-appointed protector. Anyway, I was in need of some time off..."

"But she's such a workaholic, she refused to go anywhere," Pearly interrupted. "Hence why she pretty much had to be dragged here."

"Yes, well," Coral replied, glaring at the grinning manta girl, "At the behest of the King and Queen and the insistence of Razor, I agreed. Though I hadn't considered a casino."

"That was Razor's idea," Pearly piped up. "He told us he had heard of this place and suggested we come here."

"So, Tails," Coral said, "Is this place fun?"

"It can be," Tails replied. "I've been here 3 days now. If you'd like, I could show you two around."

"Oh, we've troubled you enough, Tails," Coral said. "I'm sure we'll manage just fine."

"It wouldn't be any trouble," Tails assured her. He bowed gallantly. "Allow me to be your guide and show you around the place."

"Well, that's very nice of you," Coral replied, smiling. "What do you think, Pearly? Should we take him up on his offer?"

"Can you suggest a good place to eat," Pearly asked Tails.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Tails answered.

"Good enough for me," Pearly said.

"Well, I guess that settles it," Coral said. "Tails, we accept your offer."

"Mmmm! This is yummy," Pearly said, her mouth full. Swallowing, she dug into her slice of apple pie.

"I agree," Coral said, chewing a bite of her own pie. "This was a great suggestion, Tails. Thank you."

"No problem," Tails said, polishing off his own dessert.

Wiping his mouth, he sat back and watched the two girls enjoy their pastries. Pearly was eating with gusto while Coral chewed and savored each bite. He had to admit, they were quite appealing. After they had finished, Tails offered to pay the check.

"Oh, no," Coral protested. "I insist on paying for myself and Pearly."

"It's no big deal," Tails replied.

"Just let her," Pearly whispered at him. "She's not going to back down."

"Okay, okay," Tails said, hands in the air placatingly. "I'll pay for myself."

Coral smiled. "I do appreciate the gesture, Tails. So, what next?"

After they had finished and paid the check, they wandered the casino. Tails pointed out all the game tables and slot machines. The two girls tried their luck at the slots and then gave the Roulette Wheel a spin. The hours passed quickly and Tails found himself having fun with Coral and Pearly, despite his earlier lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I can't remember the last time I had such fun," Coral said.

Pearly stretched. "Yeah. But it's getting late. Maybe we should call it a night?"

"Yes," Coral agreed. "That sounds good to me."

Tails nodded. "Yeah. I'm about ready to call it a night, too." They made their way to the elevators and entered them.

"Which floor are you on," Coral asked Tails.

"The 5th floor," Tails replied.

The elevator dinged and opened up to the 2nd floor. They exited and made their way to Coral and Pearly's room.

"Well, ladies," Tails said. "I hope you had a good time. It was nice to meet you. Good night." Tails turned to leave only to be stopped by Coral.

"Hold on, Tails," she said. "I'd like to properly thank you for being so kind to us."

She leaned in and kissed Tails. The young fox's eyes widened in surprise. Coral's soft lips pressed against his and he caught a whiff of saltwater. All too soon the kiss ended. Coral pulled away and smiled.

"Wow," Tails gasped. "That's some thank you."

"I apologize if that was a bit forward," Coral said. "Tails, you've been so nice to us and showed us such a good time, that I really want to repay you."

She opened the door to her room. Taking Tails by the hand, she led him inside. Pearly followed, wondering what Coral had in mind.

Coral led Tails over towards the water bed. She smiled at him and then, without a word, she reached up and pulled her dress down, letting it fall to the floor. Tails stared wide-eyed at the beta girl's naked body. Her skin was a luminous orange and smooth. She had a decent sized rack, at least a C-cup. Behind her, her tail curled around her trim waist.

"C-coral," Pearly gasped. "W-what are you doing?"

"It's alright, Pearly," Coral assured her.

"B-but," Pearly stammered. "You're naked! Why?"

"Shhh," Coral shushed her. "Just relax. Everything's fine." She turned her attention to Tails. She blushed slightly as he gazed over her. "So, Tails. What do you think?"

"You're...you're beautiful," he said.

Smiling, she placed her arms around his shoulders and pressed herself against him. Tails felt her bosom press into his chest. Coral then kissed him. Tails placed his arms around her, kissing her back. As they kissed, he rubbed his hands up and down her back. Again, he could smell the sea wafting from her. Coral pulled back, panting lightly. Her gaze wandered down and noticed that Tails now sported a boner. She knelt down in front of him. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing member, feeling it pulse in her grip.

"Oh, my," she said. "It's big. And it feels hot."

She leaned in close and placed her mouth over his dick. Pearly gasped loudly as her friend began sucking Tails' penis. Coral's head moved back and forth. She sucked and slurped, her tongue wrapping around Tails' hard-on. Tails moaned, shivering with pleasure. He grabbed Coral's head and began thrusting.

"Ahhh! I'm cumming," Tails panted, thrusting faster into her mouth.

He pulled his dick out of her mouth and ejaculated, spraying hot cum all over Coral's face. She gasped as the warm semen splattered on her. Panting, she licked the sticky substance, savoring the taste.

"So," she said. "That's what cum tastes like."

"Sorry about that," Tails apologized.

Coral smiled at him. "You don't have to apologize. I'm glad it felt good for you."

"Umm, maybe we should stop now," Pearly spoke up, her face bright red.

"Oh, we're just getting started," Coral replied. "Go ahead and lie down on the bed, Tails."

Tails sat on the bed and lay back, feeling the water mattress shifting underneath him. Coral climbed onto the bed, causing it to shift some more.

"I'm not sure how well this is going to work on a water bed," Tails said.

"Don't worry," Coral said. "It'll work just fine."

Carefully, she climbed on top of Tails and straddled him. Panting slightly, she raised her hips and lowered them onto his cock. She gasped as it penetrated her. She sat still for a moment, then she slowly began thrusting her hips up and down. She moaned as Tails' thick shaft plowed deeper into her pussy. She leaned down, placing her hands on Tails' chest, and continued grinding her hips. Tails lay back and watched as the beta girl kept up her movements, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Not content to just lay there, the young fox reached around and grasped her ass. Coral yelped in surprise as she felt his hands squeeze and caress her bottom. She smiled down at him.

"You surprised me," she panted. "But, that feels good. Go ahead and keep massaging my ass."

Tails nodded, digging his fingers into her backside. She resumed her thrusts, moaning in pleasure.

Across the room, Pearly watched them. Her face was tinged with a blush, and she was breathing hard. For a moment, she wondered if she was ill. But soon she realized that it was the sight of Coral and Tails fucking that was causing her to feel this way. She kept her eyes fixed on them, and then, she reached down and lifted the skirt of her gown. She ran her hand down her grey panties and started stroking her pussy, feeling it was already moist. Panting, she rubbed harder and faster. Then, unable to stand it any longer, she inserted her fingers and began thrusting them in and out, moaning in pleasure as she attempted to satisfy her growing sexual urge.

"Oh, god, Tails," Coral moaned. "It's so good!" She leaned back, thrusting her hips back and forth, enjoying the hot, thick shaft pumping into her pussy, her breasts bouncing wildly. "I...I'm going to cum," she panted.

"Me, too," Tails grunted, his hands clasping her ass tightly.

Coral cried out as she reached orgasm. Tails tensed, his back arching as he released his load, hot cum flowing into the beta girl. Coral lay down on top of Tails, gasping.

"That...was wonderful," she said.

"Yeah," Tails agreed.

A loud moan caused them to look up. Sitting on the floor across from them, Pearly was still pleasuring herself. Her eyes were closed and she squirmed in pleasure as she fingered herself, unaware that Tails and Coral had finished.

"Oh, dear," Coral giggled. "Looks like someone needs a little attention. What do you think, Tails?" Tails smiled and nodded.

"Ahhhaaa," Pearly moaned.

She thrust her fingers in deeper and faster, feeling the approaching climax. She cried out, tensing as she orgasmed. She sat there, panting and gasping. Then she opened her eyes...And found Tails and Coral standing above her. Pearly's face turned bright red and she frantically pulled her skirt back down.

"Uh...uh," she stammered. "Th-this isn't what it looks like!"

Coral smiled and knelt down next to her apprentice. She stroked her head gently. "No need to be embarrassed," she said. "Would you like to experience it first hand?"

Pearly glanced at Tails, then lowered her gaze shyly. Tails knelt down in front of her.

"It's okay, Pearly," he said. "If you don't want to, you don't have to."

Pearly looked back up at him. Tails smiled at her, his warm smile reassuring her.

"Um, well," she said. "It...looked like it was...enjoyable."

"It was," Coral said. "Do you want to try it?"

Pearly was silent for a moment and then nodded. "O-okay. I'll try it."

Tails nodded. "We'll take it slow and easy. And you just let me know if you want to stop, okay?"

Coral reached out and pulled Pearly's dress down. After it was completely removed, she pulled the manta girl's panties off. Pearly blushed slightly, instinctively covering herself. Coral placed her hands on Pearly's arms and gently pulled them aside.

"No need to be shy," Coral said.

Tails moved forward. He leaned in and kissed Pearly. His hand reached out and caressed her face. Pearly kissed him back, slowly warming up to it. Breaking off from the kiss, Tails moved down to her chest. He placed his hands on the manta girl's petite breasts. Gently, he caressed them. Pearly moaned slightly as he massaged them. Then he tweaked her nipples.

"Oh," she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry," Tails said. "Did that hurt?"

"No, it's alright," she replied. "That just surprised me."

Tails leaned in and started licking her nipples. Pearly shivered.

"Ohhhh! That tickles," she giggled.

Tails smiled and continued licking her nubs. Then he moved down further. He placed his face close to her crotch. Moving closer, he lapped at her pink folds. Pearly moaned and squirmed. Tails pulled her folds open and pushed his tongue in. He twisted it around inside her moist womanhood, causing her to moan louder. Then she tensed, and climaxed.

"Oh, wow," she panted, her chest heaving. "That...that felt good."

"Just wait," Coral said. "It'll feel even better."

Tails sat up. Pearly glanced down, noticing his erection. She reached down tentatively and took hold of it. She squeezed it gently.

"It's so big," she remarked. "And thick. This is...supposed to fit inside my..."

"I know it seems a little scary," Coral said, "But trust me, it will feel good."

Pearly swallowed nervously. Then she leaned back and spread her legs. Tails moved forward and placed himself in between her legs. Pearly looked up at him.

"Just...please be gentle," she said, panting slightly.

Tails nodded. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Placing his member against her slit, he carefully pushed in. Pearly flinched and cried out. She gasped for breath, quivering slightly.

"You okay," Tails asked.

"I-I'll be fine," she said. "I'm ready now."

She lay flat on her back. Tails leaned down and slowly began thrusting. Pearly clenched her fingers into the carpet as he pumped her pussy. She moaned in pleasure. Coral moved around and lay flat on her stomach beside her friend.

"Here, Pearly," she said. "How about I help out?"

She placed her hands on Pearly's breasts, and massaged them. Then she moved closer and started sucking her tits. Pearly gasped and squirmed in pleasure as Coral sucked her breasts, her tongue lapping against her erect nipples. Tails, meanwhile, continued thrusting into her, his hips moving back and forth.

"Aaahhhhnnn," Pearly moaned. "It...feels so good! More! I want more!"

Tails grabbed her hips and sped up his movements, plowing his member in deeper and harder. Coral, meanwhile, continued caressing her friend's breasts while kissing her passionately. Pearly gave a muffled moan as Tails and Coral continued pleasuring her.

"I'm...almost...there," Tails panted.

He gave one more thrust and let his sperm flow. Pearly cried out, back arching as hot cum gushed into her. Tails sat back, gasping. Pearly lay flat on the floor catching her breath. Coral reached down and stroked the manta girl's head, smiling.

"So, how was it, Pearly," she asked.

Pearly opened her eyes and smiled up at her. "It was wonderful."

Coral nodded and turned her attention to Tails. "Nicely done, Tails," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "Glad I could show you two a good time."

A few moments later, Tails was lying on the water bed, Coral and Pearly snuggled up on either side of him. He gazed down at the two sleeping girls, their naked bodies pressed against him. He smiled and then settled back, drifting off to sleep.

Up in her private office, Breezie pulled out the document Rouge had signed. Carefully, she slid her fingernail under the top corner of the paper and then peeled it back. Underneath it was a completely different paper than the one Rouge had looked over. However, her signature was imprinted on the bottom line. Smiling, Breezie glanced over it.

"Oh, Rouge," she chuckled. "If only you knew what was coming your way. Soon, it's going to be payback time."

End of Chapter 12...


	14. Chapter 14

Casino Nights Chapter 13: Night 4-Twin Moon

 _The Next Day..._

Shadow lay in his bed staring up at the dark ceiling. It was 5:45 in the morning, and he had been awake for sometime now. Sleep had eluded him most of the night. His mind was racing with so many thoughts, among them his mysterious past, the suspicious activities of Breezie, Bernie's advice and his feelings for Rouge. He turned over onto his side, attempting to try and get at least a few more hours of sleep. But his mind refused to settle and allow him some peace. Snarling with frustration, Shadow threw the covers aside and got up. He made his way towards the bathroom and flipped on the lights. He turned on the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on his face. Standing up straight, he stared at his reflection which glared back at him.

"Who are you," he asked. "Where do you come from? And...where are you going?"

His reflection remained silent. Of course he wouldn't get his answers that way. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and exited the bathroom. He went to the window and pulled the curtain aside. Outside, it was still dark, though he could see the tell-tale rays of the sun peering over the distant horizon. It promised to be a beautiful day. And yet, the welcome sunlight couldn't dispel the foreboding sensation he felt. Something about this day felt off. Like something big was approaching. For some reason he felt a slight shudder run through him. He had a bad feeling about all this.

Knuckles awoke, stretching. He glanced over and saw the other side of the bed was empty.

"Guess Rosemary left already," he murmured.

He rose from the bed and noticed a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and saw it was from Rosemary. She had thanked him for a wonderful night and hoped they might meet again sometime. Knuckles set the note down, smiling. He went to the window and opened it, greeted by the early morning sunshine. It was going to be another beautiful day.

"Mmm, that's nice," Coral sighed.

Tails rubbed her shoulders, warm water cascading over both of them. He and Coral had awakened and were now taking a shower together. Coral had her back to Tails as he washed and caressed her. He moved in closer, his erect penis pressing against her bare bottom.

"Oh," Coral gasped, smiling. "Someone's getting a little excited." She placed her hands against the slick wall and leaned forward. Tails grabbed her ass and placed his dick against her slit. He pushed in and penetrated her. "Ahhhh," Coral moaned.

Tails squeezed her ass, thrusting deeper into her. Coral pressed herself against the wall, her breasts cushioning her. Tails sped up, pumping her pussy harder. He panted with uncontained lust. Halting, he took hold of Coral and turned her around. Grabbing hold of her, he hoisted her up against the wall. Coral wrapped her legs around him as he reinserted his throbbing dick inside her. Coral moaned louder as Tails resumed his movements. She threw her arms around him and held on tight, her bosom pressed into his chest. Tails pumped harder and faster, feeling himself reaching his limits. Then he released his load. Coral cried out, pleasure coursing through her as hot water and hot cum warmed her. They stood there a moment, Coral pinned up against the wall, Tails resting his head against her heaving chest. The beta girl ran her hand through Tails' wet hair and smiled.

A few moments later, they had dried off and Coral was dressed. They exited the bathroom. Across from them, Pearly was still sound asleep, sprawled out on the bed, completely naked. Coral shook her head and smiled.

"Still asleep," she remarked. She walked over and pulled the blanket up, covering her friend. "So," she said, turning to Tails. "I guess you'll be leaving now, huh?"

"Yeah," Tails answered. "But maybe I'll see you two around. I'll be here for at least two more days."

"Okay," Coral replied. "We might have to spend some time again before we leave." She kissed Tails on the cheek. "Thanks again, Tails. I really had a good time. And I know Pearly did, too."

Tails glanced at the sleeping manta girl. "Yeah. I'm sure she did, too. Give her my regards when she wakes up, okay?"

"Sure," Coral said. Tails made his way to the door and let himself out.

Downstairs, the casino was starting to come to life. Customers were entering and steadily making their way to the tables and slots, while others were hitting up the restaurants for breakfast. Sonic was one of those people. He and his mother, Bernadette, were sitting down to breakfast along with Rosemary.

"It's been awhile, Rosemary," Sonic said. "Mom mentioned you were here."

"It's good to see you again, Sonic," Rosemary replied. "How have you been?"

"I've been alright," Sonic said.

At that moment, Tails arrived. He greeted everyone and sat down next to his mother. They ordered and were soon enjoying their breakfast and conversing. Just across from them, two figures were watching.

"So, that's him, huh?"

"Definitely. You think he's as good as we've heard, sis?"

"We'll just have to find out ourselves."

Breezie looked up as her office door opened and Clove entered. She walked over and stood in front of Breezie's desk.

"Something I can do for you, Clove," Breezie asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Clove replied. "I was hoping to discuss the raise you promised me."

"Oh, that," Breezie said. "Yes, yes. You'll get the raise soon enough."

She glanced back at the documents on her desk. Clove frowned. "You've said that several times now. I really need..."

"Clove," Breezie interrupted, glancing back up at her. "I don't promote pushy employees. We'll discuss it when it's convenient."

"Convenient," Clove exclaimed. "My sister's health..."

"Your family's problems are not my concern," Breezie replied coldly. "And if you keep pushing it, then you can look for another job. Is that clear?"

Clove struggled to reign in her anger. Though she didn't want to back down, she knew job hunting was out of the question given Cassia's medical cares.

"Very well," she said, her voice tight with barely contained emotion. "Thank you for your time."

She turned and exited the office, slamming the door behind her. She stormed down the hall, resisting the urge to punch something or someone. Unbeknownst to her, someone watched her from around the corner. It was Matilda. She watched Clove stab viciously at the elevator button and then enter. Matilda gazed back at the door leading to Breezie's office, wondering what had transpired...and how she might use it to her advantage.

"So, how's Nicole doing today," Rouge asked.

"Everything checks out," Sally replied. "I've been running diagnostics all morning and I think it's safe to say she has a clean bill of health."

The A.I. shimmered into view. Rouge looked her over. Then she reached out and touched her, feeling relieved that she felt solid. Then she wrapped her arms around her, embracing her.

"Uh, Rouge," Nicole gasped in surprise.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Rouge said, hugging her tightly.

Sally stood up and embraced her friend too. "We're both glad." Nicole smiled and hugged them back.

"Now then," Rouge said, as they let go of each other. "On to business. We're still no closer to finding out anything to use against Breezie. I'm still convinced she's up to no good."

"You know, Rouge," Sally said. "Maybe we've been going about this the wrong way. Perhaps it might help if we knew more about her."

"Meaning," Rouge asked.

"Meaning, that maybe we should do some digging into her background," Sally replied. "Learn what we can and maybe find something that could prove our suspicions. She might have a criminal record or she might be wanted elsewhere for fraud."

"If that's the case," Rouge said, "she may have seen to it to erase any of that."

"Still, it's our best chance," Sally said. "Nicole and I will get to work on that immediately. And, we'll make sure to triple our system's security. No virus or program is going to get the best of us this time."

Rouge sat down on the couch and watched as Sally began her work. "Personally," she said, "I'd rather take the direct approach. But, we both know that's not possible."

Sally smiled. "I hear you, Rouge. I wish we could take the direct approach, too. But, as my mother pointed out, we have to go about this carefully. Breezie has money and power and that's a dangerous combination to go up against if not properly prepared."

"Hmph," Rouge huffed. "Don't I know it."

They looked up as someone knocked on the door. Rouge got up and made her way over. She opened the door and found Shadow standing there. They stood there silently. She hadn't seen or spoken to Shadow since 3 nights ago.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"We need to talk," he said.

Rouge glanced back at Sally. "Go ahead," she said. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Rouge nodded and then turned back to Shadow. "Alright," she said. "Let's talk."

"Let's go somewhere private," Shadow replied.

Rouge nodded. "Okay."

Sonic had just parted ways with his mother. Bernie and Rosemary were going to try their luck with some of the casino's games and then probably lounge at the pool. Tails had also left to go and check out the casino's game room. Sonic had seen no sign of Knuckles or Shadow, which meant he was pretty much on his own.

"So, what now," he muttered to himself.

He glanced around and saw something he hadn't noticed before. A small room had a sign displayed over it. It read: TWIN MOON.

"Huh," Sonic said, gazing at the sign. "I don't remember seeing this before. Must be new."

He walked over and entered the room. It was dimly lit and very quiet. He walked in further, looking around, when suddenly the door closed behind him. He turned but saw nothing.

"Welcome. We've been waiting for you."

Sonic whirled around and saw two hooded figures standing nearby. He couldn't make out their faces but judging from their voices they were female.

"Who are you," he asked, ready for any trouble.

"You will know soon enough," they replied in perfect unison. They gestured behind them. A light came on revealing another doorway. Sonic stared at it, wondering what they wanted. "Please, go on in," they said.

Sonic stared at the door dubiously. There was no telling what was behind that door. And he certainly wasn't going in until he knew what was going on. "I'm not setting foot in there until I get some answers," Sonic said.

"All your questions will be answered within," one of them said.

"Oh, my god, sis," the other giggled. "You sounded so mystical just now."

"Shhhh," the first one hissed. "You're ruining the moment." Sonic stared in confusion. "Ahem," the first figure said, straightening up. "Now, enter and all will be revealed."

"In more ways than one," the second figure whispered.

"Oh, for God's sake," the first figure snarled. "Would you shut up?"

"Hey, don't you tell me to shut up," the second figure snapped back.

"We were doing just fine," the first figure said. "And you just couldn't stick to the script."

"Hey!" Both fell silent and glanced at Sonic. "Look, enough of this cloak-and-dagger shit," Sonic said. "Who the hell are you two and what's going on?"

"Alright, alright," the first figure said. "Hang on."

The two figures threw back their hoods, revealing two female wolves. Both had piercing blue eyes, pink fur, and chocolate brown hair with blue hairbands. They were also identical to each other. The two wolf girls discarded their robes. They were both wearing formfitting bodysuits, though one was blue and the other was green. Sonic couldn't help but admire their trim and well-endowed figures.

"I'm Lyco," the one in blue introduced herself. "And this is my twin sister, Leeta."

"Hello," Leeta said.

"Alright," Sonic said. "That's the who. Now, why?"

"Sorry about the theatrics," Lyco apologized. "We just wanted to get you alone and meet you."

"And you couldn't just ask me," Sonic said.

Lyco shrugged. "What can I say? We like to have some fun with our "prey."

"It's the animal in us," Leeta replied grinning.

"Wait a minute," Sonic said. "I've heard that before."

"From someone named Lupe," Lyco asked, smiling.

"You two know Lupe," Sonic asked.

"We're from the same pack," Leeta answered. "She was our leader once."

"She was a leader," Sonic exclaimed.

"That was years ago," Lyco said. "Overtime, the pack disbanded and left to live their lives elsewhere. It's not that Lupe was a bad leader. It's just, everyone felt it was time for a change of pace. Lupe respected her pack's decisions and agreed. We kept in touch with her even after we had split."

"So, you know she works at the brothel," Sonic asked.

"Yep," Leeta replied. "And she told us all about you. Every...single...detail." She smiled seductively, licking her lips. Both the wolf girls approached him.

"So," Lyco said, wearing the same smile as her sister, "we wanted to see for ourselves..." She pressed herself against Sonic..."just how good you really are. Right, Leeta?"

"Oh, absolutely, Lyco," her sister replied, also pressing up against Sonic.

"Well, ladies," Sonic said. "If that's all...But, hold on. What about the door?"

"Oh, that," Lyco chuckled. "It just leads to the stairwell. We were going to lead you up to our room and then tell you everything."

"But, now that you know," Leeta said, "We can just go ahead on up."

"Well, then," Sonic said. "Lead on."

Sonic sat on the bed and watched the two wolf sisters. They stood facing each other, and kissed. Lyco ran her hand through her sister's hair while Leeta reached down and caressed Lyco's ass. Then they took hold of each other's clothes and slowly pulled them down, their luscious breasts bouncing as they came free. Then they pulled down further, revealing their ample asses. Their clothes laying on the floor, the sisters turned and approached the bed. Climbing onto it, they crawled over to Sonic, their tails wagging back and forth in anticipation. They lay down right at his groin.

The blue hedgehog's dick stood to attention. Lyco and Leeta licked their lips and then leaned in close. They placed their faces close and started running their tongues over the tip. Sonic quivered as their tongues tickled his dick. They then started lapping at his shaft, both of them panting.

"Alright, sis," Lyco said. "Let's give him a double tit-fuck."

"Sounds good to me," Leeta replied.

They scooted closer and brought their breasts up next to his dick. Taking hold of them, the sisters wrapped their soft bosom around Sonic's throbbing member. Squishing them together, they started rubbing and massaging them, smothering Sonic's dick in their warm confines. Lyco leaned in and started licking the tip while Leeta focused her attention on the shaft. Sonic moaned and leaned back, enjoying the sensation of the twins' treatment. All too soon he felt the building pressure in his cock. His penis pulsed and then he felt the release. His sperm shot out, spraying both sisters on their faces and breasts. Lyco and Leeta leaned in close to each other, greedily lapping up the sticky substance off their tits and faces.

"Mmmm," Lyco said, licking her lips.

"I agree," Leeta said, savoring the taste as well. They turned their attention back to Sonic.

"Alright, Sonic," Lyco said. "Now, it's your turn to pleasure us."

Both lay on their backs and spread their legs invitingly. Sonic crawled over and leaned down close to Lyco's vagina. He moved his face close and started licking her pink folds. Lyco squirmed and moaned in pleasure. Sonic pushed his tongue in further, probing her insides. Beside her, Leeta sat up.

"Hey, c'mon, Sonic," she said. "Me, too."

Continuing to eat out Lyco, Sonic reached his hand over and started rubbing Leeta's moist opening. She lay back, moaning as he inserted his fingers. His tongue pleasuring Lyco and his fingers probing Leeta, Sonic had both she-wolves writhing and moaning in ecstasy. Then, they tensed and arched their backs as they reached orgasm. They collapsed, panting.

"Oh, wow," Lyco gasped.

"Oh, yeah," Leeta agreed. They sat up and faced Sonic.

"Not bad," Lyco said. "But now, the real fun begins."

"Definitely, sis," Leeta said.

Lyco pushed Sonic down on his back and then straddled him. Raising her hips, she positioned them over Sonic's erection and then lowered herself. She moaned as she felt his shaft penetrate her.

"Ohhhh, god," she gasped. "It's so big."

Leeta made her way over and placed her pussy over Sonic's face. She lowered herself down. "Go on, Sonic," she panted. "Eat me and fuck my sister's pussy."

Sonic began thrusting upwards into Lyco while at the same time he started devouring Leeta's dripping womanhood. The twins moaned loudly, Lyco rocking up and down, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Leeta thrust her hips back and forth against Sonic's face, feeling his tongue probe deeper. Sonic reached up and grabbed Leeta's ass, squeezing and massaging it. Lyco, meanwhile leaned back and grabbed her bouncing rack. She squeezed and caressed them, moaning loudly as Sonic's dick pumped her pussy.

"Oh, god," Lyco moaned. "Oh, god! It's soooo fucking good!"

"Yes, Sonic," Leeta yelled. "Eat my pussy! Squeeze my ass!"

Sonic sped up his thrusting, plowing his dick deeper into Lyco's pussy and twisting his tongue around Leeta's vagina. Then the two she-wolves cried out in pleasure as they climaxed. Sonic released his sperm, spraying all inside Lyco's pussy. Leeta climbed off Sonic and lay down next to him, gasping, her sister laying on top of Sonic.

"Mmmnnn, that felt wonderful," Lyco purred, stroking Sonic's chest.

"I couldn't agree more," Leeta said. She sat up. "But, I'd like to feel this inside me, too." She grasped Sonic's dick and stroked it. "What do you say, Sonic? Think you can handle another round with me this time?"

Sonic sat up, grinning. "Let's do it to it."

"Love that attitude," Leeta said. She lay back and spread her legs. "Come and ravage me, Sonic. Give me all you've got."

Sonic moved in between her legs. He placed his dick against her opening and pushed it in. Leeta moaned loudly. Sonic began thrusting, burying his thick shaft in deeper, feeling her warm insides tighten up around his cock.

"Ah, man, Leeta," Sonic panted. "You're so tight! It feels good!"

"Yes," Leeta moaned. "That's it, Sonic! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Lyco watched as Sonic continued fucking Leeta. Her sister moaned in pleasure, her breasts bouncing with each thrust from Sonic. Lyco panted, feeling herself getting turned on. She placed her hand on her right breast and started caressing it. While she did this, she reached down with her free hand and started probing her drenched pussy, moaning as she fingered herself.

"Mmmnnnn," Leeta moaned. "Oh, god! It's so thick! It feels amazing!"

"Oh, yeah," Sonic grunted. "I'm getting close, Leeta!"

"Aahhh, me too," Leeta replied. "Keep it up! Faster! Fuck me harder!"

Sonic sat up and grabbed Leeta by the hips. He held onto her and thrust into her pussy, his hips moving back and forth. Leeta lay flat on her back. She grabbed her tits and squeezed them, pinching her nipples. Sonic thrust harder and faster, pressure building up in the tip of his dick. With one final push, he released his sperm, head spinning with the exhilaration of sexual release. Leeta screamed in pure ecstasy as his hot cum gushed into her. She dug her fingers into her soft rack as she reached orgasm. Sonic collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath. Beside him, Leeta lay panting, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Aahhhhnnn," Lyco moaned as she climaxed.

She gasped for breath and removed her fingers from her drenched pussy. She glanced over at Sonic and her sister. Both were lying down, Leeta snuggled up against Sonic. Lyco crawled over and joined them, lying down on the opposite side.

"Mmmm," Lyco sighed. "Now I see what Lupe was talking about. You are amazing, Sonic. Don't you think so, sis?"

"Definitely," Leeta agreed. "Best sex I've ever had."

Sonic grinned. "Glad to hear it. And next time you want to have some fun, just ask me. You don't have to do anything flashy or dramatic."

"Noted," Lyco said, cuddling up to him.

"Yes, indeed," Leeta said, pressing her warm body closer.

Sonic settled back. And then a thought occurred to him. "Hey, what about that sign you had up," he asked. "Where'd you come up with the name Twin Moon?"

"Oh, that's simple," Lyco said. "Leeta and I are twins..."

"And we're especially active during a full moon," Leeta finished. "Hence the name."

"I see," Sonic said. "But, you left it hanging above the door."

Lyco shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Leeta replied. "I'm sure someone will remove it."

Downstairs, Conquering Storm was making her rounds when she caught sight of the banner over the door. She peered inside the room but saw no one. Stepping back out, she reached up and pulled the banner down, crumpling it up.

"Damn pranksters," she growled as she tossed it into the garbage. "What the hell does Twin Moon even mean?"

She turned and walked off, resuming her rounds. More then ever she was seriously considering quitting this job. She stopped suddenly and glanced around. For a moment it felt like someone was watching her. Shaking her head, she walked on. Peering around the corner, Matilda watched the irate female lynx move on. Perhaps there was a way to utilize Conquering Storm, she thought.

End of Chapter 13...


	15. Chapter 15

Casino Nights Chapter 14: Mending Fences

Rouge sat down on the couch as Shadow closed the door. She watched him as he crossed the room and took a seat opposite of her. For a few moments they sat in silence, glancing now and then at each other. Finally, Rouge broke the silence.

"Well, here we are," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Shadow took a deep breath. Rouge could tell this wasn't easy for him. "Actually," he began, "I wanted to talk...about...us."

That took Rouge by surprise! "Uh...us," she said. Shadow nodded. "Wha...What brought this on," she asked.

"Lets just say," Shadow replied, "I've been thinking on some things over the last 24 hours. Several things, actually. But, chief among them, was you."

"Go on," Rouge prompted.

"Yesterday, someone told me that if there was someone out there I have feelings for, then I should go for her. That I should hold on to her and never let go."

Rouge sat in silence. Shadow had never been this upfront with her before. Moreover, she knew just who he was indicating. And truth be told, she was secretly thrilled to hear it. Ever since that night Shadow had first set foot in the brothel, Rouge had felt attracted to him. She couldn't recall a time anyone had ever made her feel the way he had. She just couldn't explain why. She had always been certain she would never fall in love like in some sappy romance novel. Her business had been her main focus. But, now, all that had changed. Now, she found herself confronting her unresolved feelings and Shadow's as well.

"Shadow," she began. "I...I don't know what to say. Out of everything I was expecting to talk with you about, this was the last thing I expected. The truth is, I wanted to find you and apologize about the argument we had 3 nights ago. But, with everything that's happened these last few days and my own stupid pride, I just..."

"I understand," Shadow said. "Believe me, I know a thing or two about foolish pride."

"Out of curiosity," Rouge asked, "who exactly did you talk to about this?"

Shadow chuckled. "Believe it or not, Sonic's mother."

"His...wait. Did you two," Rouge asked.

"Well...yes," Shadow admitted. "I hope you aren't too upset."

"Hey, who am I to judge," Rouge replied. "I kind of had some...carnal pleasures on the side as well."

Shadow stood up and moved over to the couch and sat down next to Rouge.

"Shadow," Rouge said. "I'm sorry about getting so mad at you the other night."

"And I'm sorry I let my temper get the better of me as well," he replied.

Rouge leaned in and embraced him, as he placed his arm around her. "I really missed you, Shadow," Rouge said. "All the time we could have spent together here and we wasted it."

"We'll just have to make up for it," Shadow replied.

Rouge pulled away from his embrace. "Listen, Shadow. Before anything else, there's something else we need to discuss. It's regarding Breezie. I should bring you up to speed about what's been going on."

Shadow nodded. "Funny you should say that. I was thinking the same thing."

Downstairs, Clove was making her rounds through the casino when she ran into Conquering Storm. She looked to be in as foul a mood as Clove was.

"Hey," Conquering Storm greeted. "You look pissed."

"You would be, too," Clove replied snappishly. "The nerve of that...that...BITCH!"

Several customers looked up at Clove's outburst. "What are you looking at," Conquering Storm yelled at them. "You never heard someone curse before? Just go back to your games!"

The customers promptly resumed their gambling, not even batting an eye at Conquering Storm's brash attitude.

 _Morons,_ she thought. She returned her attention back to Clove. "Now, am I to assume that the "bitch" in question is our glorious boss?"

"What was your first clue," Clove replied. "For months now, she's been blowing me off for my promotion!"

"Relax," Conquering Storm said.

"Relax," Clove snapped. "How can I relax when my sister's health is on the line and that raise is the only thing that will allow me to get better care for her? And that selfish ice-bitch doesn't care one way or the other."

Conquering Storm remained silent. While she wasn't one to really show concern for others, she had always respected Clove. Moreover, she understood honor and Clove's dedication to her sister was honorable. If anything, she actually did sympathize with her. Lately, Breezie had been grating on her nerves as well.

"Look, Clove," she said. "I'm sorry things aren't working out. I wish there was something I could do, but..."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. The slots fell silent and all around them, customers began talking and complaining about the sudden turn of events.

"Oh, for God's sake," Conquering Storm snarled. "Really?" She turned to address the customers. "Everyone stay calm! It's just a power outage! Our back-up generators will kick on any moment!"

Several moments passed but nothing happened. Clove glanced around in confusion.

"That's strange," she said. "Those generators should have come on by now."

Conquering Storm pulled out her cellphone as it rang. She automatically knew who it was.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes, I noticed. No, I have no idea why they haven't switched on! My attitude is the least of our worries! Fine, I'll call her right now!" She hung up her phone. "God, I hate her so much." She entered a new number. After several rings, someone answered. "Hey, it's me. Yeah, I figured you would notice. But I had to follow procedure and call anyway. Alright, thanks." She hung up her phone and then turned to the customers. "Alright, everyone, listen up! We have someone looking into this! So, just be patient and we'll have everything up and running again soon!" She pocketed her cellphone and turned back to Clove. "Un-fucking-believable," she said. "This is all we need right now."

Clove shrugged. "Oh, well. Nothing we can do now except wait for our maintenance person to fix the problem. By the way, how did she sound when you talked to her?"

"The usual," Conquering Storm replied. "Guess she's still ticked off."

"You would be, too," Clove replied. "If any of us have any grievances with Breezie, it's her."

"True," Conquering Storm said. "Anyway, let's go make sure the customers don't get unruly while the power's out." They turned and walked off.

"By the way," Clove said. "Have you seen Matilda anywhere? We could use her help with all of this."

As they walked off, they failed to notice just how close Matilda was. She peered out from behind the slot machine and watched them walk away. And she had been listening to every word of their conversation.

"Great. The power's out," Sally muttered. "Good thing I had the battery charged. How's the search coming along, Nicole?"

"Nothing yet, I'm afraid," Nicole replied. "It's strange, but I can't seem to find anything regarding Breezie's background."

"Maybe Rouge was right," Sally said. "Maybe she did erase any information about herself. Still, there should be something at least. Keep looking."

Sally sat back and watched the computer screen. Surely there had to be something about Breezie. It was there, she could feel it.

"Well, that's just perfect," Knuckles growled.

He had been in the elevator on his way back up to his room when the power had gone out. Now he found himself stuck, not knowing just how long it would be before he got out.

"What else could go wrong," he muttered.

As if in response, the elevator suddenly plummeted down. Knuckles yelled in surprise as he lost his balance and landed on the floor. The elevator stopped abruptly. Knuckles clambered to his feet and made his way over to the door.

"Screw this," he snarled. "They can bill me for the repairs."

He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the metal doors. A large fist-sized dent was visible. Knuckles punched the door again, widening the dent more and causing the door to buckle slightly. Just as he was getting ready to strike again, he heard knocking on the other side of the doors. He halted and listened. Sure enough, there it was again.

"Hello," he called out. "Is someone out there?"

"Hold on a minute," a voice replied. "I'll get you out of there in a jiffy."

Knuckles stood back from the door and waited. A few moments passed and then two metal prongs poked through the door's seam. The prongs extended and the doors creaked as they opened.

"Alright, come on out," the same voice called out.

Knuckles darted through the opening. As he got past, the prongs released and the doors closed back. Knuckles then noticed who had helped him out. A female bandicoot with lite-purple fur and blue eyes stood nearby. She was dressed in a black tank-top and blue jeans, which were torn and faded. A brown tool belt wrapped around her trim waist and a red ribbon adorned her hair.

"So, you're the one who was stuck in there, huh," she commented. "You alright?"

"Fine, thanks," Knuckles replied.

He took a moment to look her over. She was quite attractive, despite the black grease stains covering her face. Her tank-top strained from her ample cleavage and, as she turned to retrieve her metal prongs, he noticed her tight jeans accentuating her ass.

"So," he said. "Who are you?"

"The name's Perci," she introduced herself. She gazed over the dent in the elevator door. "Whoa! You did this? With your bare hands?"

"Well, there's a reason I'm called Knuckles," he replied.

"You know you're going to have to pay for the damage," she said.

"Yeah, I know," Knuckles said. "But what happened? The elevator just dropped. Good thing I wasn't all the way at the top."

Perci shrugged. "The line may have given out. I'll have to get a proper look at it once the power's back on. In the meantime..." She opened a panel on the wall next to the elevator and flipped a switch. "There. Now no one will be able to use it until further notice."

"I take it you're in charge of maintenance," Knuckles asked.

"Bingo," Perci replied. "And on that note, I really need to go check on those generators and find out what's wrong."

"Do you need any help," Knuckles asked.

"You know anything about repairing generators," she replied.

"Uhhhh, no, I don't," he admitted sheepishly.

Perci glanced at him. For a moment she studied him and then shrugged. "Alright," she said. "I might require some assistance. Follow me. And don't touch anything unless I tell you."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

They made their way down a dimly lit corridor. Up ahead, Knuckles could just make out the door to the generator room. Just as they neared it, Perci pulled out a set of keys.

"Hopefully, it's nothing too serious," she said, as she searched for the key to the room. "The last thing we need is to have malfunctioning generators. I'd have to order new ones and..." She fell silent.

"What's wrong," Knuckles asked.

"The door," she replied. "It's open."

Knuckles glanced at the door and saw she was right. It was partially opened. "How can that be," he asked. "Aren't you the only one with a key?"

They made their way over and looked. Inside, they saw several figures moving around. "C'mon, c'mon," one said. "Lets get these generators unhooked and loaded up."

Perci kicked the door open. The thugs inside froze and glanced towards her and Knuckles as they stepped into the room.

"I'm giving you two choices," Perci said. "Either put those generators back and turn yourselves in, or, I beat the living crap out of you and then hand you over to the cops. What'll it be?"

In response, they charged her and Knuckles. The fight didn't last long. Knuckles floored two thugs right off the bat. He turned and saw Perci beat one down and then flawlessly intercept another charging opponent. Soon only one remained. He stared wide-eyed at his unconscious cohorts and then looked up at Perci and Knuckles.

"Uh, is it too late to surrender quietly," he asked.

Two fists lashed out and knocked him to the floor. Working together, they tied the would-be thieves up. Perci then pulled out her cellphone and alerted security.

"Alright, they're on their way," Perci said to Knuckles as she hung up. "Now, lets get these generators hooked back up."

Several minutes later, the generators were back in place. Perci pushed the button and they hummed to life. The lights overhead flickered and then flared brightly.

"Looks like that about does it," she commented.

Knuckles nodded. "Good thing I accompanied you down here after all."

Perci snorted. "I could have handled them myself. But, thanks, anyway, Knuckles."

At that moment, Clove and Conquering Storm entered, followed by several burly security guards.

"Perci," Clove said. "Well done." Her gaze settled on Knuckles. "And it seems we owe you thanks as well, Knuckles." She motioned towards the tied-up thieves. "Take them away."

The guards came forward and seized them. They then hauled them off.

"How did they get in," Conquering Storm asked.

"We'll need to look into that," Clove replied. "By the way, Perci. Breezie wanted me to inform you of her gratitude."

"Tell her she can shove it," Perci said. "If you'll excuse me." She brushed past them and exited the room.

Knuckles stood open-mouthed and watched her leave. He was stunned by her retort. Oddly, both Clove and Conquering Storm didn't seem all that surprised by it. Curious, he darted past them and followed after Perci. He soon found her. She was in a side room placing her tool belt on a work bench. Knuckles also noticed a doorway leading to another room. Inside was a bed, a desk with a computer, and a small wardrobe. Another door led into a bathroom.

"Something I can help you with," Perci said, not even looking his way.

"You live down here," he asked.

"Sorry it's a mess," she replied. "I wasn't expecting company."

Knuckles heard a bitter tone beneath her sarcasm. It was the same tone he had heard back in the generator room. Perci turned around to face him, hastily wiping her eyes.

"So, what's up," she said.

"What was all that about back there," he asked.

"Oh, you mean regarding Breezie," she replied. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I can't stand the bitch."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that," Knuckles said. "What exactly happened between you two?"

"It's because of her that I'm here," she said angrily, indicating the immediate area. She walked through the doorway and sat down on her bed. Knuckles followed and stood nearby. Sighing, Perci continued. "I used to be part of the security team here. I took my job seriously. I was told to guard the place and I did." She fell silent, and once more, Knuckles noticed tears in her eyes. She swiped her arm across them, wiping the tears away. "Then one night, I came upon a trespasser in the main office. He was helping himself to the casino's profits. I surprised him and he made a break for it. I chased after him but he managed to elude me. He was good, I'll admit it. He must have cased the place, because he knew his way around the building. I pursued him outside and he gave me the slip. Fortunately he didn't get the money. I thought for sure that would be that. How wrong I was. When I finally returned to the office, Breezie was waiting, and she wasn't happy."

"Why," Knuckles asked. "You may not have caught the guy, but at least you stopped him from robbing the place."

Perci chuckled ruefully. "Oh, if only it had been that simple. When I arrived to give my report, I discovered an open and empty safe."

"What," Knuckles exclaimed. "How was that possible?"

"Easy, really," Perci replied, looking up at him. "The guy had a partner. While I was busy chasing the perp, his partner in crime cracked the safe and made off with the money."

"You're kidding," Knuckles said.

"I wish," Perci said. "Needless to say, Breezie chewed my ass out that night. I thought for certain I would be fired. Huh! I kind of wish I had. But, that sadistic bitch had a better idea. She demoted me. I was stripped of my security detail and given maintenance duties." She laughed bitterly. "And that's how I ended up in this oh-so-lovely position."

"But what happened that night wasn't your fault," Knuckles said. "You couldn't have known there was a second thief."

"I was in charge of security," Perci yelled. "It was my job and I blew it!"

"You can't be in two places at once," Knuckles countered. "You found a trespasser, you pursued him. That was your job and you did it. If you ask me, Breezie should have had extra security just in case." He walked over and sat next to her. "Perci, I understand you take your duties seriously. And that's admirable. But it wasn't your fault. And Breezie had no right to treat you this way. If anything, it's her loss. She had a hell of a security guard and she took that for granted."

"You're just saying that," Perci murmured.

"No, I mean that," Knuckles replied. "After watching you beat those guys and get the generators working smoothly again, I'm convinced. Think what you want, but I say it wasn't right what happened to you. Maybe I could help you get your old job back?"

"How," Perci asked. "And why would you do that?"

"First of all," Knuckles said, "I happen to know the co-owner of this place and she's a decent person. Also, you did help me out of the elevator and after hearing your story, I just can't stand to see you suffer for something that wasn't even your fault."

Perci stared at him in surprise. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing. A complete stranger was lending her a sympathetic ear and even offering to help her out. At first she wasn't sure if she could really trust him, and yet the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes were sincere. She could tell.

"You'd really do that," she asked.

"Sure," Knuckles said, smiling.

Perci was so overwhelmed. Without another thought, she threw her arms around Knuckles and kissed him. Knuckles grunted in surprise as her lips met his. He hadn't been expecting that! Perci pulled away from him and blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she said. "I, uh, don't know what came over me."

"It's cool," Knuckles assured her. He stood up. "Well, I should probably get going. Thanks again for helping me out of the elevator."

"Wait," Perci said. Knuckles stopped at the door and turned back towards her. Perci stood up from the bed. She walked over to him and took his hand. "You don't have to go so soon," she said, smiling suggestively. "I'd like to properly thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him, her breasts squishing against his chest.

"Uh, you sure about this," Knuckles asked.

"Oh, absolutely," she replied. "See, one thing you should know about me is that when you gain my trust, you're set." She glanced down. "Oops. Looks like I got grease and oil on you."

Knuckles looked down noting the oily smudges on his chest. Perci smiled and pulled him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Guess we'd better get cleaned up," she said.

"Well, if you insist," Knuckles said, allowing her to lead him to the shower.

Knuckles watched as Perci stripped. She unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them and her panties down. She bent over as she lowered them, allowing him a spectacular view of her ass. She stood up and then pulled her tank-top shirt off, her breasts jiggling as they came free. Tossing her shirt aside, she turned to Knuckles, smiling.

"What do you think," she asked. "Not bad for a maintenance girl, huh?"

Knuckles stared at her body, the sight of her curves stirring his loins. Perci eyed his growing erection.

"Nice," she commented, licking her lips in anticipation. She turned around and turned on the shower. Once the temperature was just right, she climbed in. She turned and beckoned at Knuckles. "Come on in."

Knuckles entered the shower, the warm water cascading over him. Perci reached for the soap and began building up a lather. She proceeded to rub it all over her body, caressing her soapy breasts. Knuckles watched her, his dick throbbing at the sensual sight of her cleansing.

"Say," she said. "Think you could get my back for me?" She handed him the soap and turned her back to him.

Knuckles worked up some more lather and then began rubbing her back, spreading the soap all over.

"Mmmnnn," she said. "That feels nice. Go a little lower."

Knuckles moved his hands down further, rubbing more soap on her.

"A little lower," Perci said.

His hands moved even further down. They were just right above her ass.

"Just a little bit more," she purred.

Knuckles smiled. He got the message. Moving his hands lower, he placed them on Perci's ample ass, rubbing and caressing.

"Ooohhh," she said. "Just like that."

Knuckles moved in closer, rubbing and soaping her up more, his hardened member throbbing against her.

"Ohhh," Perci gasped, as his dick poked her. "Looks like we need to do something about that."

She turned around and knelt down. Reaching up, she took hold of Knuckles' dick. She leaned in and placed it in her mouth. Her head moved back and forth as she sucked and slurped, pulling back slightly to run her tongue over it. Knuckles placed his hands on her head and began thrusting into her mouth, moaning in pleasure. His cock pulsed and he felt the building pressure as Perci continued pleasuring him. Then, unable to hold it in, Knuckles released his pent-up sperm. Perci pulled back, gasping, cum dribbling from her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed.

"Wow," she said. "That was quite a load." She stood up and stood under the shower-head, allowing the water to wash over her. "Now then, how about you give me some pleasure?"

Knuckles moved in. He leaned down and grabbed her ample bosom. He squeezed and caressed them, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Perci. He then ran his tongue over her erect nipples, causing her to wriggle sensually. Knuckles then engulfed her nipple in his mouth and sucked it.

"Oh, yeah," Perci purred. "They're all yours, Knuckles. Suck 'em good."

Knuckles continued suckling her tit and moved one hand down to her groin. He rubbed her pussy, making her moan some more. Pulling away from her breasts, Knuckles inserted his fingers into her moist orifice. Perci writhed against the shower wall as he fingered her pussy.

"Ahhhaaa," she gasped. "Oh, yes. I want it now, Knuckles. I can't wait any longer."

Knuckles removed his fingers. Moving in closer, he grabbed her hips and lifted her up. Perci wrapped her legs around him. Holding her close, Knuckles moved his hips closer and inserted his dick into her waiting vagina. Perci cried out in pleasure as he penetrated her.

"Oh, God," Perci moaned. "It's so thick and big. Push it in deeper."

Knuckles' hips moved back and forth as he thrust into her. She held onto him, pressing herself against him, her wet breasts squishing into his chest.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, God, it feels good," she moaned. "Harder! Fuck me harder, Knuckles!"

Knuckles obliged. He held onto her, pinning her up against the wall, thrusting harder and faster, his shaft penetrating her deeper, her insides clenching tightly around his member.

"I'm gonna cum," Perci said.

"Me, too," Knuckles grunted.

"Do it! Cum inside me," she said.

Knuckles thrust into her more. Then he tensed up and shot his load into her. She cried out in pleasure as his hot semen filled her up. They stood there for a moment under the cascading water, panting, and holding onto each other.

"Oh, wow," Perci gasped. "That was incredible."

"Yeah," Knuckles agreed.

He lowered her down to the floor. Perci unclasped her legs from around his waist. She reached around and switched off the shower. Both of them stepped out and grabbed towels. Knuckles scrubbed himself dry while Perci draped her towel over her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom and into her room, Knuckles following.

"So," she said, turning to Knuckles. "Before you head out, I was just wondering." She sat on the bed. "Care to go one more round with me?"

Knuckles tossed his towel aside, grinning. "Sure thing."

Smiling, Perci turned around and got on her hands and knees. She glanced over her shoulder and wiggled her bottom at him. "Come and get it," she purred invitingly.

Knuckles climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind her. Taking hold of her ass, he placed his already hard member against her slit. He pushed forward and inserted it inside her. His hips moved back and forth, thrusting deeply into her. Perci moaned in ecstasy. She collapsed forward onto the bed, cushioned by her breasts. She rocked back and forth as Knuckles continued pumping her pussy, her hands clenching the bedsheets, his hands squeezing and caressing her ass.

"Mmmnnn," she moaned. "God, it's so fucking good! Keep it up, Knuckles!"

The echidna reached down and grabbed her, pulling her up. His hands groped her bouncing cleavage, squeezing and caressing them.

"God, Perci," he said. "Your tits are so big and soft."

"Aaahhhh," Perci moaned. "Glad you like them. Squeeze them real good."

He massaged her rack as he continued thrusting into her. Perci turned her head and locked lips with him. They kissed passionately, their tongues intertwining. Perci placed her hands over Knuckles' hands, both of them caressing her breasts. They felt intense pleasure building up as they came closer to climaxing.

"Oh, God! I'm gonna cum," Perci said.

"Me, too," Knuckles replied.

He thrust deeper and harder, holding on for as long as he could. Then he moaned loudly, releasing his sperm. Perci cried out, quivering with pleasure as hot cum gushed into her womb.

"Ahhh, I needed that," Perci said, as she slipped a new t-shirt on. "Thanks again, Knuckles."

"Anytime," Knuckles replied. "I'm glad I could help cheer you up. And I'll be sure to talk to Rouge. Maybe she can help you out."

"I appreciate that," Perci said. "But, I don't think that will be necessary. I'm not going to go crawling back to Breezie. This is my job now, and I'll stick with it."

"Are you sure," Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Perci reassured him. "Thanks, though. Anyway, you'd better get going. Technically, customers aren't supposed to be down here."

"Well, take care, Perci," Knuckles said. "I hope everything turns out alright for you."

"Thanks," she said. "And don't be a stranger. Come see me again sometime."

"Will do," he replied. "See ya around." He turned and left, waving good-bye.

Perci stood up from the bed and stretched. She was feeling very satisfied. As she walked over to her workbench, she suddenly sensed someone standing at the door.

"Back so soon," she asked teasingly, thinking it was Knuckles. She turned around and saw it wasn't the red echidna. It was Matilda. "You," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you," the somber armadillo replied. "Do you have a few minutes?"

Perci shrugged. "I guess. Pull up a chair." Matilda sat down opposite of her. "So, what brings you here," Perci asked.

"I wish to discuss a matter of concern," she answered. "It's about Breezie."

Perci glared at her. "I couldn't care less about her."

"Not even if it means seeing her get her comeuppance," Matilda said.

Perci's glare disappeared. Matilda's words had taken her completely by surprise. What was she getting at?

"Well," Matilda asked. "Are you interested in what I have to say now?"

Perci sat back. "I'm listening."

End of Chapter 14...


	16. Chapter 16

Casino Nights Chapter 15: Fun and Games

"So, you've been looking into Breezie, huh?"

Rouge nodded. "We had managed to obtain some security footage, hoping we'd see or hear something convicting."

"From Megan, right," Shadow asked. "You know, she kind of filled me in on your suspicions. So, did you find anything?"

"Oh, we found something alright," Rouge replied, anger tinging her voice. "A damn computer virus! We almost lost Nicole because of it!" She took a deep breath, calming herself. "Anyway, with the footage a bust, Sally decided to take a different approach. Right now she's looking into Breezie's background. We're hoping maybe she has some criminal record or outstanding warrant. Wishful thinking, I know."

"If anyone can find something, it's Sally," Shadow said. "Tell me something, Rouge. What suspicions do you have?"

"For starters," Rouge replied. "I suspect she had something to do with my finances going to shit. Someone had hacked my accounts and stole my funds. And even prevented me from making a deposit. Sally had managed to float me a loan and despite the fact I presented it to the bank and it processed, nothing went through."

"I see," Shadow mused. "Rather convenient that Breezie suddenly shows up with this deal after you're financially strapped."

"My thoughts exactly," Rouge said. "At the time I didn't think much of it. But afterwards, both Sally and I began to think something was off. From the first time I met her, there was something about Breezie that just didn't sit well with me."

"To be honest, I don't trust her, either," Shadow replied. "But then, I have trust issues. You know about that, though."

Rouge smirked. "All too well. But this time might be different. I might sound paranoid, but I still think something's not right. And I intend to find out for certain."

"Is there anyway I can help," Shadow asked.

"Not that I can think of," Rouge said. "Unless we take the direct approach, which wouldn't be a good idea until we have some proof."

They looked up at a knock on the door. It opened and in stepped Sally. She made her way over to the couch and flopped down next to Rouge.

"I give up," Sally sighed. "I found nothing. If there is anything on her, then she must have covered her tracks well." She looked up. "By the way, hi, Shadow."

"Hello, Sally," Shadow replied. "So, no luck, huh?"

"I struck out," she said. "Sorry, Rouge."

"It's alright," Rouge said. "I figured it wouldn't be that easy."

"So, what now," Sally asked. "I think we've pretty much hit a dead end."

"Maybe not," Shadow said.

"What do you mean," Rouge asked.

"There might be something in her office," he suggested. "Important paperwork or even incriminating documents."

"Slight problem," Rouge interrupted. "I imagine her office is locked down at night and guarded. It's not like we can waltz right in."

"We won't have to," Shadow replied. "What if I told you I have a way to enter her office without detection?"

Rouge and Sally sat up straight. "Go on," Sally prompted.

"As it is," Shadow continued, "I have the ability to teleport."

"Seriously," Rouge asked.

"Seriously," Shadow replied. "It's part of the Chaos Control power I possess. I could teleport into her office and search it."

Rouge and Sally glanced at each other, both pondering Shadow's plan. "This could work," Sally said. "Breezie doesn't know about Shadow's abilities, so we have the element of surprise."

"Maybe," Rouge said. "But, her office is monitored from the inside as well. Even if he gets in, he could still get caught."

"Then maybe," Sally said, "we need some additional help."

"Who could we trust with this," Rouge asked.

Sally smiled. "I have three guys in mind." She stood up. "I'll be right back."

She exited the room. Shadow turned back to Rouge. "I think I have an idea who she's bringing," he said.

Rouge grinned. "Me, too."

While all this was going on, Tails was enjoying himself in the casino's game room. This area boasted a large assortment of arcade games, pool tables, air hockey and even a dance game. The crowd mostly consisted of teenagers, with a scattering of adults. Tails had to admit, he was actually having fun. Normally arcades didn't appeal to him, but, hey, who said he couldn't be spontaneous?

As he wandered around looking for something else to try, he spotted someone trying the dancing game. She was a young fox with reddish fur and silky black hair. Judging from her outfit, which was of Oriental design, she had to be from a foreign land. He watched as she moved back and forth, side to side, moving her feet in time with the music and racking up points. A small crowd had gathered around and were cheering her on. Tails walked over to get a closer look. As soon as he was close enough, he noticed this fox girl was pretty cute. He watched her dance, admiring her moves. After a moment, the music ended and the screen flashed, displaying the girl's high score. It was at the very top. The crowd clapped and cheered as she bowed to them. She stepped off the dance platform and walked away. Tails found her quite alluring and decided he wanted to meet her. So, he followed her.

"C'mon. Almost got it. Son of a bitch!"

The plush toy fell from the metal claw and landed back among the other plush toys. Standing in front of the claw machine, a female koala with white fur and hair, and black tipped ears, and dressed in a black tank-top, brown shorts, and red gloves and boots, growled in frustration, slamming a fist on the control console.

"These bloody machines are rigged," she snarled.

"Still haven't won anything, yet?" She turned around towards the speaker. It was the female fox from the dance game. She smiled at the koala girl. "You really shouldn't get so violent with the machine, Barby," she said.

"G'day, Li Moon," she greeted, her voice tinged with a slight Australian accent. "Have fun dancing?"

"I made the high score," Li Moon replied.

"Glad one of us is winning," Barby griped, turning back to the claw machine. "Right! One more time."

Li Moon watched as Barby inserted a game token and began working the controls. The claw moved and then lowered, grabbing a plush toy. Slowly, it rose up, clutching the toy.

"Okay, just hold on," Barby said. "Almost there...Awww, come on!" Once more, the prize was lost. "Bloody hell," Barby fumed. "You god-damned piece of crap!"

Li Moon giggled. "Oh, come on, Barby. It's just a plush toy, no big deal."

"But I really wanted it," Barby said. She gazed at the elusive prize: A plush kangaroo, with a baby peeking out of the pouch. "It's so cute."

"Mind if I have a try?" Both girls turned around. Standing behind them was Tails. The young fox smiled at them. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," he said. "If you'd like, I could try."

"Be my guest, mate," Barby said, moving away from the machine.

Tails stepped up and inserted a token. Taking hold of the controls, he moved the claw and positioned it over the kangaroo plush. The claw dropped and clasped the prize.

"Now, the real challenge," Tails said.

The claw ascended, holding the plush doll and, by some stroke of luck, another toy. Tails and the two girls watched, holding their breath as the claw moved the two prizes towards the drop chute. The claw made it and deposited the prizes.

"Bonza," Barby cheered. Tails reached in and retrieved the prizes. He handed the kangaroo to Barby. "Aw, thanks, mate," she said, hugging the plush toy.

The second prize, a plush bear with pink fur, he handed to Li Moon. "Oh, why, thank you," she said.

"No problem," Tails replied. "I saw you at the dance game. You really rocked it."

"Thanks," she said, blushing at his compliment. She held out her hand. "I'm Li Moon. And this is my friend, Barby."

"G'day," Barby said.

"My name's Tails," Tails introduced himself. "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you two from different countries?"

"Too right, mate," Barby replied. "I'm from Downunda. Born and raised there. Li Moon is from the Dragon Kingdom in the far east."

"I thought so," Tails said. "So, what brings you two to Casino Park?"

"What else," Barby said. "Look at this place. It was all the talk even in Downunda. So, I decided to check it out."

"What about you, Li Moon," Tails asked.

"Well, I came here for the sites," she explained. "I've never been away from home, so a chance to see another country was too tempting to pass up. At the airport, I ended up seated next to Barby here. We got to talking and she told me all about the casino. It sounded intriguing. I had never seen a casino before. So, I decided I would check it out. Then, when we arrived, we parted ways. But, when I was on my way here, some men tried to...well, let's just say what they had in mind wasn't pleasant. And then, Barby appeared out of nowhere and beat them up. After that, she told me to stick with her. And that's how we ended up here together."

"Yeah, I taught those wankers a thing or two," Barby said, grinning. "So, what about you, Tails?"

"I won a five night pass," Tails explained. "Me and 3 of my friends."

"You don't say," Barby replied. She smiled as she looked Tails over.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to enjoy yourselves," Tails said. "Nice to meet you. And I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

"Just a tick, mate," Barby said. "No need to rush off. We could hang out together. You don't mind having some company, do you?"

Tails glanced at the two girls and then nodded. "Okay. Lets hang out."

"Bonza," Barby said.

As Tails walked ahead of them, Li Moon whispered to Barby. "What are you doing," she asked. "You practically forced us to accompany him."

"Relax," Barby said. "Can't two girls enjoy the company of a cute boy?" Li Moon remained silent. "Oh, c'mon," Barby said, grinning. "You can't tell me you don't think he's cute and charming."

Li Moon blushed. "S-so what if I do? That doesn't..."

"Look, just trust me on this," Barby said. "We're gonna have some fun tonight." She glanced at Tails, smiling seductively. "In more ways than one."

Li Moon felt a little uneasy at her remark. And yet...She glanced at Tails, too. She had to admit, she found Tails to be attractive. And he had been quite charming and courteous. She looked at the plush bear held in her arms, remembering how Tails had given it to her. She smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The hours passed, and the trio went about enjoying all the games. Tails and Barby had played against each other in air hockey, while Li Moon tried her hand at Whack-a-Mole. They then tried out the various arcade games, Tails acing the flying games, Barby kicking ass at the fighting games, and Li Moon actually excelling at shooting games. Sometime later, they exited the game room, tired but satisfied. They talked and laughed, complimenting each other's game prowess.

"Gotta say, Li," Barby said. "I never knew you were such a dead-eye. That was some right nice shooting."

"Just lucky," Li Moon replied modestly. "You were great with those fighting games."

"Too right," she replied. "And, Tails, you ruled the skies."

"Thanks," Tails said. Soon they arrived at the elevators. "Well, ladies, I had a great time," Tails said. "Thanks and good night." He entered the elevator. Just as he was pushing the button, Barby slid in, followed by Li Moon. "Wha," Tails said in confusion.

Barby moved in close, pressing herself against the young fox. He felt her cleavage press against his chest. "Who said the fun was over, mate," she purred, a seductive smile on her face. Tails gulped, his eyes darting down to her chest, her tank-top bulging from her large bust. The sight and sensation caused his loins to stir. "So, what say we continue this in your room," Barby suggested, pressing her bosom more into his chest. She reached down and stroked his groin.

Li Moon gasped. "B-Barby! That's..."

"You don't mind, do you, mate," Barby asked Tails, ignoring Li Moon's surprised outburst, stroking Tails more.

Tails quivered, feeling his cock throb uncontrollably. "N-Not at...all."

Barby's smile widened. "Bonza." She turned to Li Moon. "You heard him, Li. He doesn't mind. Trust me. This is going to be good."

Li Moon watched as Barby grabbed Tails and kissed him. Tails moved back towards the bed, still lip-locked with the female koala. Barby broke the kiss and proceeded to push Tails onto the bed. The young fox lay back and watched as Barby stripped. She tossed aside her tank-top and pulled her shorts down, leaving them where they lay on the floor. The sight of her naked body had the desired effect, as Tails' member grew stiff and stood to attention. Li Moon's eyes widened at the sight of his hard dick. Barby smiled in satisfaction as she climbed onto the bed and lay down at Tails' groin. Barby grabbed the throbbing dick and slowly started to stroke it. Tails moaned in pleasure as she jerked him off. Then she leaned in and flicked her tongue over the tip. Tails shivered in pleasure at the tickling sensation. Barby ran her tongue over it, and then engulfed it in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked and slurped him. Tails pushed her head down further, breathing faster as he felt the approaching climax. He cried out as he climaxed. Barby pulled back, cum trailing and dribbling down her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed his load.

"Mmmm, tasty," she said. Moving around, she climbed on top of Tails and turned around, placing her backside towards his face, presenting her wet pussy. "Help yourself, mate," she said.

Tails reached up and spread her folds apart. He leaned his head in and ran his tongue over her pink opening. Barby quivered, sexual tingles pulsing through her. She then noticed Tails was hard again. She lowered her head and started sucking it, running her tongue over it as she did. Tails pushed his face in further, lapping up Barby's flowing juices. Then he reached up and grasped her ass. He squeezed it as he continued to eat her pussy. Barby, meanwhile, grabbed her breasts and enveloped Tails throbbing dick within their soft confines. Pressing them together, she massaged them up and down, gently lapping at the tip. After a moment, Tails tensed up and shot his load, covering Barby's face and tits with warm cum. At the same time, Barby quivered as she too orgasmed, her juices gushing out. For a moment, they lay there, gasping. Then, Barby cleaned the excess cum from her face and breasts and then turned herself around to face Tails. She lay down on top of him, her breasts squishing against him.

"Nicely done, mate," she complimented. "Hope you're not too worn out."

"Not at all," Tails assured her.

"That's the spirit," Barby said. She suddenly felt something hard press up against her ass. "Oh! Looks like you're ready to go again."

She sat up. Raising her hips, she positioned them over his dick and then lowered herself down. She gasped as his shaft penetrated her.

"Oooohhhh," she moaned. "That's a right nice rod there, mate. So big."

Tails grabbed her hips and then slowly began thrusting upwards. Barby moaned in pleasure as his thick shaft plowed deeply into her. She rocked up and down, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

Li Moon watched intently. She knew it was wrong to stare and yet she couldn't take her eyes off the scene before her. A small voice in her head told her this was wrong. They had only just met Tails and now Barby was having sex with him.

 _I should stop this,_ she thought.

But she couldn't. Strong as the voice of reason was, the voice of lust spoke louder. She felt her loins stirring. She found herself panting, her blood rushing. Unbidden, she reached her hand down her pants and touched her pussy, feeling it was already moist. She slowly began to stroke it, feeling sexual pleasure beginning to build up. But it wasn't enough. She needed more! She wanted more! She inserted her fingers, probing her orifice deeper. She moaned louder, reveling in the pleasure of the stimulation.

"Oh, yeah,"Barby moaned. "That's so fucking good! More, Tails!"

Tails sped up, thrusting harder, grunting with exertion. His hands grasped her ample ass, fingers clenching tightly. Barby leaned back, grinding her hips against him. She reached up and began massaging her bouncing rack. Waves of pleasure washed over her as she pleasured her tits and Tails pumped her pussy.

"Barby," Tails grunted. "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Let it all out inside me," Barby said.

Tails pumped her faster, each thrust bringing him closer to the finale. He felt the pressure building up in his cock, begging to be released. He held on, determined to hold out as long as possible. Barby's insides tightened up, wrapping around his dick as she too felt her orgasm approach. Then, Tails tensed up and thrust, hot cum gushing into Barby.

"Oh, God, yessssss," Barby screamed in pleasure as she orgasmed, quivering from the intensity of climaxing. Barby leaned forward, panting, hands resting on Tails' chest, the young fox gasping for breath. "Bonza," Barby said. "That was incredible, mate."

Tails smiled up at her. "Thanks. I should win plush toys for girls more often."

Barby laughed as she climbed off him. "That charm of your's is a pretty big factor. Now, lets see if Li Moon wants a go."

Tails sat up and looked over in Li Moon's direction. She was on her knees, panting and moaning, one hand down the front of her pants, fingering herself.

"Oh, dear," Barby said. "Poor little sheila must have been enjoying the show."

Li Moon cried out, tensing as she climaxed. Gasping, she opened her eyes and noticed Tails and Barby watching. Blushing furiously, she hastily pulled her hand away from her groin. Barby smiled.

"Nothing to be ashamed about, mate," she assured her.

She got up from the bed and walked over. She reached down and pulled the fox girl to her feet. Gently, she opened the front of Li Moon's shirt and pulled it off, revealing her C-cup breasts. Then Barby pulled Li Moon's pants down. Li Moon blushed, covering herself.

"Now, don't be shy," Barby said. "I'm naked, too. Come on over here."

She took her friend's hand and led her over to the bed. Tails moved over as Li Moon sat on the bed. Barby motioned her to lie down. She lay back, heart racing, wondering what to expect.

"Okay," Barby said. "Now I know you're nervous, Li. So, we'll start off nice and easy."

Barby climbed onto the bed and positioned herself over Li Moon. Lowering herself down, she kissed her friend tenderly, caressing her face. Li Moon closed her eyes, feeling herself enjoy the kiss. Pulling back, Barby moved down slightly, and began caressing Li Moon's breasts. She squeezed and massaged them, causing her to moan slightly.

"See? Feels pretty good, doesn't it," Barby asked. Barby placed her mouth over Li Moon's nipple and began licking it.

"Ahhh, Barby," Li Moon gasped.

Smiling, the female koala started sucking her nipple. With her free hand, she took hold of the other nipple and gently pinched it. After a few moments, she started moving downwards again, running her tongue lightly along Li Moon's body. Soon she arrived at her waiting pussy.

"Now then," Barby said. "We're gonna get you ready for the main event."

She leaned in close and started lapping at her pink folds. Li Moon squirmed in pleasure, moaning as Barby's tongue teased her pussy. She opened her eyes and saw Tails standing next to her, his throbbing member close to her face.

"Here, Li Moon," he offered. "Want to try this?"

Li Moon stared at his cock. It throbbed and pulsed. She felt an overwhelming desire to taste it. Tails moved it closer. Without another thought, Li Moon opened her mouth and engulfed his dick. She slurped and sucked it greedily, not even caring about reason anymore. It was thick and warm, and it probed her mouth, nearly hitting the back of her throat.

"Enjoying it now," Barby asked, pulling away from Li Moon's pussy.

Li Moon answered with a muffled grunt as she continued sucking Tails off. Grinning, Barby moved back in and shoved her tongue into Li Moon's opening. She twisted it around, probing deeper into her moist orifice. Li Moon arched her back as she climaxed. Barby eagerly lapped up her flowing juices. Tails tensed up and shot his load off into Li Moon's mouth. She pulled back, gasping and coughing, cum dribbling down her mouth. She swallowed it, savoring the taste.

"There now," Barby spoke up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "How was that, mate? Felt pretty damn good, didn't it?"

"Y-Yes," Li Moon panted.

"Well, it's going to get a whole lot better," Barby said. "Here, Tails. Time to give this girl even more pleasure."

Tails nodded. Barby moved aside as he positioned himself in between Li Moon's legs. The female fox panted, heart hammering, as she eyed Tails' member. She spread her legs invitingly.

"Please, Tails," she said. "I...I want it so badly."

Tails smiled and nodded. He placed his member against her slit. Slowly, he pushed it in.

Li Moon gasped. "Ooohhh, it's...so big," she said.

"You okay," Tails asked.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling. "Go ahead, Tails. Fuck me. I want it."

Tails nodded. Slowly, he began thrusting in and out. Li Moon moaned as his shaft penetrated deep into her, her hands clenching the bed sheets.

"Wow, Li Moon," Tails panted. "It's so warm and tight. It feels amazing."

"It sure does," she agreed. She rocked back and forth as he pumped her harder, her breasts bouncing wildly with each thrust.

Barby sat next to Li Moon, watching intently. Her loins stirred hungrily as she watched the two young foxes going at it. Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind. She moved around and positioned her pussy near Li Moon's face.

"Here, mate," she said. "Taste me."

Li Moon leaned her head in closer, and started licking Barby's pussy. The female koala moaned in pleasure, grinding her vagina against the fox girl's mouth.

"Ohhh, yeah," Barby moaned. "That's good, Li. Eat me! Oh!" From behind, Tails had reached around and grabbed Barby's bouncing breasts. "Oh, you naughty boy," Barby said, smiling. "Just couldn't resist, could you?"

Grinning, Tails squeezed her tits, massaging them. "Nope."

Barby moaned as he caressed her and Li Moon ate her pussy. Tails also continued thrusting into Li Moon, feeling the building pressure in his cock.

"Oh, god," Barby gasped. "I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm almost there, too," Tails said.

He sped up, pumping Li Moon's pussy harder, while the female fox probed Barby's pussy with her tongue. Tails tensed up and released his load, cum gushing into Li Moon. Barby cried out in pleasure as she, too, reached orgasm. Barby climbed off Li Moon and lay down next to her, both girls gasping for breath. Tails sat back, panting, totally spent. Barby smiled at him.

"That was bonza, mate," she said.

"It sure was," Li Moon sighed, contentedly.

"Thanks," Tails said. "Glad I could satisfy you."

"Oh, I'm beyond satisfied, mate," Barby said.

"I never imagined my night would turn out like this," Li Moon said. "It was wonderful. I'll admit, Barby, I should have trusted you more."

"No harm done, Li," Barby said.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be," Tails wondered. He made his way over to the door and opened it, revealing Sally.

"Hey, Tails," she greeted. "Listen, I need you to...Oh! I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" Her gaze had fallen on Barby and Li Moon on the bed, naked.

Barby waved. "G'day," she greeted. "Don't mind us."

Sally cleared her throat. "Anyway, Tails, I need you to come to Rouge's room. We need to discuss something important."

"Alright," Tails said, wondering what was going on. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be there."

Sally nodded. "Nice to have met you," she addressed Barby and Li Moon. "And, again, sorry for the intrusion."

"No problem, sheila," Barby said, waving her hand.

Sally turned and left. _That kid is a stud alright,_ she thought. _And he has good taste in women. Those two were cute._

After she was gone, Tails closed the door.

"So, mate," Barby said. "Who was she? She was quite the looker."

"Her name's Sally," Tails explained. "She's...a friend."

Barby smiled knowingly. "With benefits, I'll wager."

"Look, I hate to up and leave," Tails said. "But it sounds like something's up."

"Say no more, mate," Barby said. "If you need to go, go ahead. We'll let ourselves out."

Tails came over and kissed both girls. "I had a fun night," he said. "Thanks."

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Li Moon said, retrieving her clothes.

"Definitely," Tails said. "I'll see you later. Bye."

He opened the door and left. Barby and Li Moon proceeded to get dressed.

"You know," Barby said. "I wouldn't mind having some fun with that sheila, Sally. I might have to talk to Tails about that."

"Oh, my goodness, Barby," Li Moon laughed. "You're something else, you know that?"

Together, they left the room, fully satisfied and hugging their plush prizes Tails had won them.

Back in the casino, a teen girl and her boyfriend were hanging out in the game room. The boyfriend was at the claw machine, determined to win a prize for his girlfriend. Soon, his patience paid off as he snagged a prize. He retrieved it from the drop chute and gave it to his girlfriend.

"Awwww, it's so cute," she squealed.

She held it up and looked it over: it was an orange fox doll, with two tails and a jewel dangling from it's head.

End of Chapter 15...


	17. Chapter 17

Casino Nights Chapter 16: Security Breach

It didn't take too long to gather everyone together. Rouge waited as Sonic, Knuckles and Tails entered and took a seat, followed by Sally. Once everyone was situated, Rouge began.

"Thanks for showing up, guys," she said. "I realize this seems sudden, but I'll explain. First, in case some of you don't know, I've had some suspicions regarding Breezie. And what's more, I believe she had something to do with my brothel's missing funds."

"Sally already filled me in on that," Sonic said.

"And I recently found out, too," Shadow added.

"Well, this is news to me," Knuckles said, Tails nodding in agreement. "However, I did talk to one of the employees, a maintenance worker named Perci. She told me how Breezie royally screwed her over for something that wasn't even her fault. It seems to me Breezie has little regard for others, even her employees."

"Personally," Tails spoke up, "I'm not all that sure about her either. When we first met her, it felt like she was sizing us up. Almost like she was looking for a way to ...I don't know how to describe it."

"Grind us under her heel," Shadow offered. "I think she's the kind of person who likes to keep people underfoot."

"I agree," Rouge replied. "Now, let me explain why you're all here. Over the last couple of days, Sally and I have been trying to find information about Breezie that might prove our suspicions. Unfortunately, we've hit walls each time. One of those was a rather nasty computer virus that almost wiped out Nicole. Sally tried doing a background search but turned up nothing. The fact we've had this much trouble leads me to believe she doesn't want anyone to know who she is or what she's up to."

"That kind of makes sense," Sonic said. "But, and I'm not taking her side here, maybe she just likes her privacy."

"Maybe," Rouge said. "But the fact we found absolutely nothing?"

"Plus," Shadow said, "showing up out of nowhere with this casino deal. Why here, of all places? Surely she could have chosen another location. Why lease out Rouge's property?"

"Thank you, Shadow," Rouge said. "See? Something is just off about all of this."

"Is your property valuable," Knuckles asked. "Like, maybe, it's sitting on oil or something?"

"I wish," Rouge snorted. "No, there's something else going on. And I intend to find out what."

"How, though," Tails asked. "You said your searches turned up nothing. So how do you plan to find anything at all?"

"Well," Rouge replied, "We're going to infiltrate Breezie's office."

"You're going to break into her office," Sonic exclaimed. "That's crazy!"

"What's wrong, Sonic," Shadow smirked. "Don't have the balls for something like this?"

"It's the possibility of going to jail that's wrong," Sonic shot back. "You realize we could get arrested for trespassing, breaking and entering, possibly theft?"

"So, are you in," Sally asked.

Sonic grinned. "Damn straight I'm in! I never back away from a challenge."

"How about you, Knuckles," Rouge asked.

"I'm with Sonic," Knuckles replied. "You can count me in."

"That just leaves you, Tails," Rouge said, glancing at the young fox. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding," Tails said. "No way am I going to sit on the sidelines while my friends do something this reckless. I'm in."

Rouge smiled. "I knew I could count on all of you. Now, here's the plan: We wait until Breezie closes up for the night. Sonic, you and Knuckles will need to be on lookout and intercept any security guards that show up. Tails, you and Sally are on tech detail. I want you two to hack into the building's computer system and disable all alarms and security cameras and keep track of everyone's position. While you're doing this, Shadow will teleport himself and me into Breezie's office. Once inside, we'll search for anything incriminating."

"And if you don't find anything," Knuckles asked.

Rouge shrugged. "Then I guess there's nothing else I can do. I'll just have to admit I was wrong."

Sonic stood up. "Well, then, nothing to do now but wait."

Everyone else stood up and filed out of the room, leaving Rouge and Shadow alone.

"So, we're really going to do this," Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Rouge replied. "I just hope it won't be for nothing."

"You know, I'm actually kind of excited about this," Shadow said.

Rouge smiled. "Really? The thrill of danger getting you pumped?"

"Oh, definitely," Shadow replied. He glanced at Rouge and eyed her. "It's really getting me pumped."

"Mmmm," Rouge purred, her smile turning seductive. "All this talk of thrills and excitement is starting to turn me on. You know, we've got a while before the break-in. How shall we pass the time?"

Shadow grinned. "Oh, I can think of one way."

Rouge stood up and sauntered over to him. She knelt down in front of him and kissed him. Their lips locked, tongues lapping and intertwining together. Pulling back, Rouge leaned down towards Shadow's groin. She grabbed hold of his throbbing dick with both hands. She began pumping it, her hands moving up and down his shaft. Moving in closer, Rouge ran her tongue over the tip of his cock. Shadow felt shivers run down his spine as Rouge's tongue teased his dick. She opened her mouth wider and engulfed his member. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him, slurping loudly and wrapping her tongue around the top of his dick. Shadow clenched the armrests of his chair, feeling the build-up of sperm. Then, unable to hold it in any longer, he came, his semen spraying into Rouge's mouth. She pulled back, swallowing the thick substance.

Panting, she stood up and yanked her pants and underwear down. Shadow got up from the chair and grabbed Rouge, pulling her up against him, panting with barely contained lust. Taking hold of her rear end, Shadow lifted Rouge. She immediately wrapped her legs around him as he inserted his cock into her waiting vagina. Rouge threw her arms around him as he began pumping into her. Rouge moaned, holding on tightly as he fucked her. Shadow moved around and pinned her up against the wall, his hips moving back and forth, thrusting deeper.

"Ohhh, yeah," Rouge moaned. "It's so good! Fuck me, Shadow!"

He sped up, thrusting harder, his hands clenching her ass tightly. Rouge wrapped her legs tighter around him and pressed herself against him, her soft breasts squishing into his chest. Shadow grunted as he thrust deeper into her, feeling her insides tighten around his shaft as she reached her limit. She cried out in pleasure as she climaxed, while Shadow shot his thick cum inside her. She quivered as it flowed deeper into her pussy. She gasped for breath, clutching Shadow, who rested his head against her heaving rack.

"Oh, yeah," Rouge sighed. "I almost forgot how incredible you are."

"Thanks," he said. "Feel up to another round?"

"You bet I do," Rouge purred.

Shadow carried Rouge over to the couch. Unwrapping her legs from around him, Rouge stood and promptly removed her shirt. Her large breasts bounced as they were released from their cloth confines. She sat on the couch and then lay back, spreading her legs. Shadow joined her. He positioned himself at her groin and leaned down. He began licking her moist folds causing Rouge to writhe and moan. He pushed his tongue in further, twisting it all around inside. Rouge moaned louder, placing her hands on his head and pushed him in closer.

"Mmmnnn, yes," she moaned. "You like eating my pussy, don't you?"

Shadow buried his face deeper into her vagina, eating away with gusto. Rouge lay back running her fingers through his headspikes, reveling in the sheer ecstasy. Soon, she reached her limits. Her back arched and she cried out as she climaxed, her juices flowing. Shadow lapped them up and then sat up.

"Wow," he said. "You must have really enjoyed it if you came that much."

Rouge panted, smiling up at him. "We're not through yet." She spread her legs and rubbed her moist pussy. "Put that bad boy inside me."

Shadow moved forward. He grabbed her hips and placed his penis against her slit. Without another word, he thrust inward. Rouge moaned as his thick shaft penetrated her. He began pumping her, his hips moving back and forth. Rouge lay back, hands clenching the couch cushions, her big breasts bouncing as he fucked her more. She reached up and grabbed her tits, squeezing them. She pinched her nipples, her body tingling with pleasure as Shadow's cock plowed deeper into her womanhood.

"Ahhhh, that's the spot," Rouge moaned, her eyes closed as she continued pleasuring her breasts.

"God, Rouge," Shadow grunted. "It feels great! You're so tight and hot!"

He leaned down, hands on either side of her as he sped up and thrust harder. Rouge wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer. Shadow locked lips with Rouge. They kissed passionately, moaning with pleasure.

"I'm almost there, Rouge," Shadow panted.

"Cum inside me, Shadow," Rouge moaned, her hands caressing her tits.

Shadow plowed into her hard, feeling pressure building up in his cock. With one final hard thrust, Shadow's load released, coating Rouge's insides with thick hot cum. Rouge screamed with unbridled passion as his semen flowed deeply into her womb, her own orgasm adding to the sexual satisfaction. For a moment, they lay there together, Shadow still inside her, his head resting on her soft bosom. Rouge stroked his head, sighing in satisfaction.

"I really missed you, Shadow," she said.

"I missed you, too," Shadow replied. "No matter what happens tonight, I'm with you all the way."

"You're the best," Rouge said. "Let's just hope everything goes well."

Sometime later, Shadow was ready. It was late and Breezie had closed up her office for the night. Time to go to work.

"You ready," he called out to Rouge.

"Be right there," Rouge's voice came from her room. When she stepped out, she was wearing black spandex pants, white high-heel boots and gloves and a heart shaped breast-plate.

"Wow," Shadow said, staring. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks," Rouge replied. "I haven't worn this outfit in a long time. Not since...Well, that doesn't matter. C'mon, handsome. Lets go meet up with the others."

They met up with everyone in Sally's room. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were already there with Sally. Nicole was also present.

"Nice outfit, Rouge," Knuckles complimented when she entered.

"Eyes back in your head and lets focus," Rouge replied. "Okay, everyone, we all know what to do. I won't lie, this is risky and we could get into a lot of trouble. So if anyone has second thoughts about this say so now. No one will hold it against you." She gazed around at everyone assembled. No one said anything. "Alright, then if there's nothing else, lets get into position."

Sally handed each of them a headset. "We'll use these to keep in touch," she explained. "Tails and I will monitor and coordinate from here with Nicole's help. Once we have the security and alarms offline, we'll give the signal to move in. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Sonic said. "Everyone ready to kick some ass?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lets move out," Rouge said.

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Rouge made their way to the door and exited, leaving Tails and Sally alone.

"Well, kiddo," Sally said, "lets get this show on the road." Tails nodded. They sat down on the couch and Sally began typing, accessing the security systems. "Let's just hope our new anti-virus programs pass the test," she said. Tails watched anxiously. If there were some particularly tough routines to bypass, then this operation would be over before it began. "We're in," Sally said. "Nicole, do your thing. And be careful."

"Don't worry, Sally," Nicole replied. "This time, I won't be taken by surprise."

"Okay, guys," Sally said over the headset, "stand by."

Sally and Tails watched as Nicole began bypassing the security programs. One by one, the alarms were silenced and the cameras were over ridden.

"All systems offline," Nicole reported. "We're good to go."

"Alright, everyone," Sally said. "We are green light. We'll be monitoring your progress from here. Good luck." She sat back, her eyes never leaving the screen. "Well, Tails," she said, "It's up to them now."

"Fingers crossed," Tails said.

Sonic peered cautiously around the corner. "All clear," he said.

"You're good to go," Knuckles said, turning to Shadow and Rouge. "Good luck."

Shadow nodded. "Ready," he asked Rouge.

"Let's do this," she replied.

Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder. Then, they disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Did you know he could do that," Knuckles asked.

"There's a lot about Shadow we don't know about," Sonic replied.

"Hey, less chatter," Sally's voice rang out over their headsets. "Keep a lookout."

"Yes, ma am," Sonic replied, grinning.

"And wipe that grin off your face, mister."

"How did she do that," Sonic muttered.

Shadow and Rouge materialized inside Breezie's office. Rouge staggered slightly.

"Whoa," she said. "That was trippy."

"You okay," Shadow asked.

"Give me a sec," she replied. "Okay, lets do this."

They crept quietly towards the large desk. Shadow moved around and tried opening one of the drawers.

"It's locked," he said.

"Stand aside," Rouge said.

He moved aside as she approached. She reached into the bodice of her outfit and pulled out a tiny box. Opening it, she selected a thin metal pick. She inserted the pick into the keyhole. She twisted it and after a few seconds the drawer popped open.

"Still got it," she said, smiling.

"How did you do that," Shadow asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rouge replied. They reached in and pulled out the papers inside. "Well, lets get started," Rouge said.

"So far, so good," Sally said, as she watched the screen.

"What's keeping the guards from investigating the cameras," Tails asked. "Wouldn't they be suspicious if they saw nothing but static?"

"I thought of that," she replied. "I had Nicole tweak the cameras and place them on a loop. Hopefully, they won't notice until we're finished."

"Uh-oh," Tails said leaning forward. "I think we've got trouble."

Sally saw two security guards making their way towards Breezie's office. "Damn," she muttered. "I didn't think anyone would be checking around there so soon. Heads up, Sonic. Two guards incoming. Better get out of sight."

"Got it, Sal," Sonic said.

He and Knuckles ducked behind two large potted plants. Soon, the guards came into view. They walked up the hallway, heading straight for the door. One guard tested the knob.

"Okay, still locked," he said.

"Still, shouldn't we check inside," the other one asked.

Sonic tensed. He glanced at Knuckles. The echidna nodded, preparing to jump the guards.

"Security reported seeing no one inside," the first one replied. "We just make sure the door is locked. And since it is, we don't need to stay here."

They turned around and soon were out of sight. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close.

"The guards are gone," he reported. "Shadow, I don't want to rush you, but lets get a move on."

"Yeah, yeah," Shadow muttered, as he continued glancing over the documents.

Rouge suddenly stiffened up. "Oh, my God," she gasped. "Shadow, look at this." Shadow looked over her shoulder at the paper. It was a bank statement. "Shadow, this is it," she said excitedly. "Look, this shows transactions from my account and Breezie's. See, this is how much went missing from my account. And here. This shows Breezie accepting an amount of money on the day I deposited Sally's check. It's the same amount Sally loaned me. And would you look at this. Breezie paid the bank a generous amount of money on that same day."

"How is that relevant," Shadow asked.

"That explains why the payment never went through, despite the fact it was processed," she explained. "She bribed the bank to transfer the money to her and keep it out of my account. All these past statements show money being filtered from my account and into hers. And...My God. I'm not the only one. Shadow, look at all these other accounts. She's been stealing from other people and bribing the banks to turn a blind eye."

"Looks like we found your evidence," Shadow said. "Let's get out of here."

"Wait," Rouge said. "If Breezie notices this document missing, that will alert her. No, I got an idea." She made her way over to the copy machine and made a copy of the document. She then placed the document back in the drawer, locking it back. Then she folded the copy and tucked it away in her cleavage. "Okay, now we can go," she said.

Suddenly, they heard a ding. They whirled around and saw a hidden elevator open up. And out stepped Clove, Conquering Storm and Matilda.

"How do you think it's going in there," Sonic asked.

"Who knows," Knuckles replied. "Just be patient. There's probably a lot of papers to go through."

"I guess so," Sonic said.

"Sonic, do you read me," Sally's voice spoke up.

"Right here, Sal," Sonic said. "What's up?"

"You're about to have company," Sally said urgently. "A silent alarm was tripped in Breezie's office and security is heading your way!"

"Crap," Knuckles swore. "I knew things were going too smoothly."

Just as he said this, a group of security guards rounded the corner.

"Heads up, Knux," Sonic said.

Knuckles stood ready. "Bring it on!"

"Oh, shit," Rouge cursed.

"Well, well," Conquering Storm said. "So you're the culprits. Rouge, you being the co-owner, too."

"Save it," Rouge snapped. "I couldn't care less about co-ownership. I know your boss is no good. And I intend to prove it."

"I'm afraid that doesn't excuse the fact you broke into her office," Clove replied. "You're coming with us."

"Not happening," Shadow said. "Breezie's crooked and the truth needs to be known. Either stand aside or I'll move you aside...by force."

Conquering Storm smiled. "I'll take that challenge."

"Rouge," Shadow said, "Get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Rouge said.

"I can handle them," he replied. "Go!"

Rouge looked undecided. Then, reluctantly, she dashed for the door.

"Hold it," Clove shouted, running after her.

Shadow moved to intercept her. However, Clove lept over him. Shadow turned to stop her but found himself on the defensive as Conquering Storm rushed him, lashing out with ferocious jabs and kicks. Shadow countered, blocking her strikes and retaliating with hits of his own.

"Not bad," Conquering Storm commented. "It's not every day I meet someone skilled enough to hold their own against me."

"There's more to me than you think," Shadow replied. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Conquering Storm's eyes widened in surprise as green energy spears materialized in Shadow's hands. He threw them at the female lynx. She sailed backwards as they struck her. She hit the wall and sank to the floor, unconscious. With one threat down, Shadow turned his attention to Matilda. The female armadillo stood near the desk. She had yet to make a move against him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Shadow said. "Just give up."

In response, Matilda grabbed the desk and lifted it. Shadow stared wide-eyed as she heaved the desk at him as if it weighed nothing. He dodged aside as the desk crashed to the floor, hitting the very spot he had stood a moment ago.

"Seems you're full of surprises," Shadow said.

Matilda just stared at him blankly. Then, astonishingly, she turned and re-entered the elevator. Shadow stood there in confusion. What was that all about? Suddenly he was tackled from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see Conquering Storm pinning him.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down," she growled. "By the way, I don't appreciate getting hit by energy spears."

"I'm sure you don't appreciate being deserted either," he said. "Your associate, Matilda, just bailed on you."

Conquering Storm looked up and saw no sign of the female armadillo. "That bitch," she snarled.

Shadow took advantage of that. He hurled himself backwards, catching the female lynx by surprise. Both of them scrambled to their feet and faced each other.

"You know," Conquering Storm said, "it's a shame. I admire strong people. Too bad I have to take you down."

"You can try," Shadow said. They charged each other.

Out in the hall, Sonic and Knuckles were fighting off the security guards when the doors to Breezie's office flew open. Rouge came running out, Clove right behind her. Knuckles saw the female deer closing the distance. Slugging a guard, he moved fast and tackled Clove. Rouge stopped briefly and looked back.

"Go," Knuckles yelled, pinning a struggling Clove.

Rouge nodded and then rushed to the elevators only to have some guards intercept her. A blue blur rushed in and bowled them over. Sonic grinned and gave her a thumbs-up.

"All clear, Rouge," he said. "Go on! We'll handle this and meet up with you!"

Rouge made it to the elevators and got in. As the doors closed, she got one final look at the fighting. "Be careful, guys," she said.

Clove finally managed to get free. She pulled her right arm from Knuckles' grip and elbowed him in the face. The echidna staggered back, hands to his face. Clove lept to her feet, intent to resume her chase, only to find Rouge was gone. She began to make her way to the elevators only to find Knuckles blocking her path.

"Going somewhere," he asked.

"Get out of my way," Clove snapped.

"Afraid I can't do that," Knuckles replied.

"Fine," she said, "Then I'll make you!"

She lunged at Knuckles, aiming a kick at him. Knuckles dodged backwards, just narrowly avoiding the attack. Clove came at him again, throwing punches with great speed. Some he managed to deflect, though some landed.

"Well," Clove said, throwing another punch, "Aren't you going to fight back?"

Knuckles caught her arm and, using her momentum, flipped her onto her back. "I was always taught never to hit a woman," Knuckles said. "Even if she tries to hit me."

"Cute," Clove said. Her feet lashed upward, catching him under his chin. Knuckles fell backwards. He looked up as Clove stepped forward and placed her boot firmly on him. "You're a tough one, aren't you," she said. "It's too bad circumstances had to pit us against each other."

"Tell me," Knuckles said. "You don't seem like a bad person. So why do you work for someone like Breezie?"

"It's not like I want to be here," Clove said. "But I have no choice."

"Everyone has a choice," Knuckles said.

"Well, I don't," Clove said. "Not with my sister's health on the line."

"Your sister," Knuckles said. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's sick," Clove explained. "Very sick. I've managed to keep her illness under control with medication, but it's not enough. The medication that could really help her is far too expensive. That's why I'm here. This job pays good."

"But not good enough," Knuckles surmised.

"I was promised a raise," Clove said. "And with it, a substantial pay raise. With that, I could afford better care for her. If I fail, then I can kiss all that goodbye."

"And are you so certain Breezie will uphold her promise," Knuckles countered. "How long has she been promising that raise?" Clove hesitated for a moment, uncertainty crossing her face. "I hit the nail on the head, didn't I," Knuckles said. "Face it, Clove. As long as your sister's a factor in this, Breezie can hold the promise of a raise over your head for as long as she wants. She's just using you."

"You think I don't realize that," Clove said, practically, sobbing. "But what can I do?"

"Do the right thing," Knuckles replied. "Don't be Breezie's puppet. And...if you really need the money that bad, maybe I can help you."

"What," Clove gasped. "You? How?"

"Well, as it just so happens," Knuckles explained, "I've been cleaning house in the casino the last few days. And my winnings are quite substantial."

"How substantial," Clove asked.

"This substantial," Knuckles said. He pulled out a check and held it up. Clove reached down and took it. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the amount. "You can have it," Knuckles said.

"Y-You'd give this to me," Clove exclaimed.

"To help your sister," Knuckles said. "Even if you take me into custody, it's still yours."

Clove stared at him in disbelief. Her gaze shifted from him to the check and then back again. Finally, she removed her foot.

"Go," she said.

Knuckles stood up and made his way to where Sonic was still fending off guards. Clove watched him go. Gazing back at the check he had presented her, she smiled, tears in her eyes. Now, she could finally help Cassia.

Conquering Storm panted for breath. Across from her, Shadow stood, waiting for her to make her next move. He barely looked tired and his breathing was normal.

"Wha-What are you," she gasped. "I've never met anyone so strong before."

"I am Shadow," he replied. "I am the Ultimate Lifeform. I wield Chaos Control. That's who I am."

Conquering Storm stared at him. Looking him over, she felt that was no empty boast. In her entire life, she had never fought anyone like Shadow. She wasn't one to admit defeat, but for some reason, she felt no shame in this case. If anything, she was impressed with him. Even a little attracted to him. Smiling, she fell to her knees.

"I know when I'm beaten," she admitted. "Go on. Get out of here."

"You're letting me go," Shadow asked.

"I don't think I could stop you," she replied. "Besides, I respect strong opponents. And there are very few people out there who have my respect."

"To be honest," Shadow said, "you're an amazing fighter, too. I wish we could have met under different circumstances."

"Whatever, just go," Conquering Storm said.

"Thank you," Shadow said. He made his way out the door.

Conquering Storm watched him go, her heart beating like crazy. "Mmm, now that's a man," she said.

Outside, Shadow met up with Sonic and Knuckles, who had just finished off the rest of the guards.

"Hey, Shadow," Sonic greeted.

"Everyone alright," Shadow asked.

"Fine," Knuckles replied. "Though chances are we're going to jail."

"Not necessarily," Shadow said. "Rouge and I discovered some evidence that will implicate Breezie."

"Right on," Sonic said. "C'mon, lets head back to Sally's room. Rouge is probably back there by now."

"Sounds good," Knuckles said. "I imagine Breezie will be here soon and she'll probably be pissed off."

The three friends boarded the elevator and made their way downwards.

"Alright, Rouge," Sally said. "See you soon." She pulled off the headset and set it aside. Then she turned and embraced Tails. "Mission accomplished," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I knew we could do it," Tails said. "Any word from Sonic and the others?"

"They're on their way," Sally replied. "They should arrive right after Rouge. Now we can expose Breezie for the phony she is."

Rouge was almost at Sally's room. She was ecstatic. Now she had evidence to bring Breezie down.

"Finally," Rouge said. "I'm gonna make you regret the day you messed with me and my girls."

SWISH! Rouge gasped as she felt a stinging sensation. She reached up and yanked a dart from her neck.

"Damn...it," she swore as the dart's tranquilizer kicked in. Her vision went black and then she collapsed to the floor.

A guard stepped out from around the corner. He stepped up to her and prodded her with his foot to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. "I have her," he said in a radio.

"Good," Breezie said. "Bring her up to my penthouse. I'll deal with her personally."

She hung up her cellphone and gazed around. Her office was a mess. Her desk lay askew, papers scattered all over the floor.

"Someone's going to pay for this," she snarled. "And I know who. Ray! Front and center!"

The young squirrel hurried in. "Y-Yes, M-Miss B-Breezie," he said.

"Get this mess cleaned up," she snapped. "I have important matters to attend to. And make sure all these documents are put back in the proper order." She turned and stormed out the door.

Ray watched her go then turned back to the pile of papers littering the floor. Sighing with resignation, he knelt down and began gathering up the papers and stacking them together. He set them aside and began a new stack. As he continued his work, he came across a file. Some of the papers had slid out. He grabbed the folder and started to put them back in when something caught his attention. He looked closer and then his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh, no," he gasped.

He stood up, and looked around. No one was looking. He gazed at the folder in his hands, unsure of what to do. He shook his head. What was he thinking? What he had read had filled him with horror. Clenching his fist, he stuffed the folder inside his jacket and made his way out of the room and made straight for the elevator. He knew what he had to do.

End of Chapter 16...


	18. Chapter 18

Casino Nights Chapter 17: Showdown

Sally looked up as the door to her room opened. Sonic walked in, followed by Knuckles and Shadow.

"Gotta admit," Sonic said, grinning, "That was awesome. We kicked some ass tonight."

"You realize," Knuckles spoke up, "We're probably in big trouble."

"That's irrelevant," Shadow said. "Considering what we discovered, Breezie's the one who's going to be in trouble."

They turned their attention to Sally and Tails. "Yo, Sal," Sonic said. "The conquering heroes have returned."

"Welcome back," Sally replied. "Is everyone alright?"

"Never better," Sonic said. He glanced around the room. "Is Rouge not back yet?"

Sally frowned. "No. Though I thought she would be back ahead of you. Since she's not here, I assumed she caught up with you guys."

Sonic's grin disappeared. "We haven't seen Rouge since she vacated Breezie's office. I saw her get in the elevator myself."

Sally looked worried. "I talked to her a few minutes ago. She said she was almost to my room."

"You don't think something happened to her, do you," Tails asked.

"What if she was caught," Knuckles said.

"If she was," Sonic pondered, "Then it's a safe bet who has her."

"Hold on," Sally said. "I got an idea. Nicole, search the casino for any trace of Rouge."

"Searching now," Nicole replied.

They watched anxiously as the A.I. conducted her search. Shadow in particular was on edge. His fists clenched reflexively. If anything had happened to her...

"I found her," Nicole exclaimed. "She is currently on the 10th floor."

"That's Breezie's penthouse suite," Sonic said.

"So Breezie has her," Shadow said. "Well, not for long." He turned and made his way to the door.

"Whoa, hold up, Shadow," Sonic said, intercepting him. "I know you're worried about her, but we can't just go barging in."

"Like hell we can't," Shadow snapped.

"Shadow," Sally said. "I'm worried about her, too. But Sonic's right. We have a hostage situation here. If we go charging in without a plan, Rouge could get hurt. Or worse."

Shadow's shoulders slumped. "I know you're right, Sally. But, still..."

"We're gonna save her," Sonic assured him. "But we need a battle plan. Anybody have any ideas?"

Before anyone could respond, there came a timid knock on the door. "Who's that," Sally wondered.

"It can't be security," Knuckles said. "They'd probably bust the door down."

Sonic made his way over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Ray the Squirrel. And he looked decidedly nervous.

"Um, i-is this a b-bad t-time," he asked.

Shadow stormed over and grabbed the young squirrel, hauling him inside. Ray yelped in alarm as Shadow lifted him up off the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here," he snarled. "Did your boss send you here to taunt us?"

"Shadow," Sally yelled. "Take it easy. He's just a kid."

"He works for Breezie," Shadow replied. "He's her lapdog."

"P-please," Ray stuttered. "I-I need t-to talk to R-Rouge."

"You little...Rouge is currently being held captive by your boss," Shadow growled, shaking Ray.

"Shadow," Sally said. "Let him go before you do something you'll regret!"

Shadow glared at Ray. The young squirrel stared back, fear evident on his face and tears in his eyes.

"P-Please, hear m-me out," he whimpered. "I-It's a m-matter of l-life and d-death."

Sally moved over and stood in front of Shadow. "Let him go, Shadow. Lets hear what he has to say."

Reluctantly, the black hedgehog lowered Ray to the ground. As soon as he was free, Ray smiled at Sally, wiping his eyes.

"T-Thank you," he said. "I-I know y-you all d-don't t-trust me, b-but you r-really need t-to see this." He pulled out a folder from the confines of his jacket. He presented it to Sally. "S-Since Rouge isn't h-here," Ray said, "Y-You should p-probably s-see this."

Sally took the folder and opened it up. Her blue eyes glanced over the papers inside, only to widen in horror and surprise. "Oh, my God," she gasped. "This is terrible!"

"What's up, Sal," Sonic asked. Wordlessly, Sally handed him the folder. Sonic took it and looked it over, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow peering over his shoulder to see as well. "Whoa," Sonic gasped. His friends matched his sentiments.

"N-Now you s-see," Ray spoke up. "I-I had t-to b-bring this t-to you. And w-we d-don't have m-much time."

Rouge stirred, fighting off the killer headache plaguing her. She tried moving, only to find her arms and legs tied together. She opened her eyes, her vision steadily coming into focus. She gazed around and took in her surroundings. She was in a penthouse suite. Glancing down, she saw she was tied up to a chair. She struggled and strained against the ropes.

"Well, look who's awake."

Rouge stopped struggling and looked up. There stood Breezie, smiling smugly. The female hedgehog approached and stopped in front of her. "Rouge, Rouge," Breezie admonished. "You have some nerve breaking into my office and attacking my guards."

"Don't give me that," Rouge snarled. "I know you're not what you seem. I found the bank statements and documents. You were the one who hacked my account and stole my money. And not just me. I knew there was something about you I didn't like. And now I know why."

Breezie just smiled. "Well, aren't you clever. Too clever for your own good."

"What I can't figure out," Rouge said, "is why? Why are you doing this?"

"The answer to that is simple," Breezie replied. "This is payback, Rouge. Plain and simple."

"Payback," Rouge exclaimed. "For what? I've never done anything to you."

Breezie's smile vanished and was replaced by anger. She slapped Rouge across her face. "The hell you never did," she shouted. "Because of you, my life was hell!"

"What are you talking about," Rouge asked, trying to ignore the stinging sensation on her face. "We've only just met several weeks ago. What did I ever do to you in that short amount of time?"

Breezie stood up straight. "You really don't know. Typical. Tell me, Rouge. Does the name Danica ring any bells?"

Rouge frowned. The name sounded familiar.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Breezie said. She pulled out a photo and showed it to Rouge. The picture showed a young female hedgehog, with short greenish-blue hair. "Recognize her?"

Rouge stared at the photo, recognition dawning on her. "Danica," she whispered. "Yeah. I remember her."

"Glad to hear it," Breezie replied. "And I'm sure you remember what you did to her, too."

Rouge was silent, her gaze fixed on the photo. Breezie yanked it away and leaned in close, her face inches from Rouge's.

"You remember, don't you," she hissed. "Say it, Rouge. Tell me what you did. SAY IT!"

"I let her get arrested," Rouge whispered. "I let her take the fall for me." Rouge remembered that day all too well.

 _Several Years earlier..._

"This was too easy," Danica commented. The female hedgehog tied the sack she was holding, reveling in the clinking of the valuable trinkets she had just stolen.

"Don't celebrate just yet, rookie," Rouge admonished. "We still have to get out of here."

The two lady thieves had infiltrated a mansion belonging to one of the wealthiest families around. They had been helping themselves to the money and valuables over the past hour. Now, they were all set to leave.

"Okay, lets beat it," Rouge said.

They stealthily made their way through the darkened mansion, bags of loot slung over their shoulders. It had been a prosperous night and they were almost home free. Until... "FREEZE!"

Rouge and Danica gasped in surprise. The lights flared on and standing there were several cops, guns aimed right at them.

"So, we finally caught up with you two," one cop said. "Drop the bags and put your hands in the air, now."

Rouge began setting the bag down. She kept her eyes on the cops and as she knelt down, she carefully extracted a small smoke bomb from a hidden pouch in her glove. As she stood back up, she glanced at Danica.

"Get ready," she whispered to her partner.

Rouge raised her hands up. Then, with a flick of her wrist, she tossed the smoke bomb. The sphere struck the ground and a huge burst of blinding smoke billowed out. The cops shouted and began coughing.

"Run," Rouge shouted.

She dashed forward and scooped up her bag of loot. She rushed past the coughing cops, shoving them aside. She made it out the door and ran across the lawn. Behind her, she could hear the cops yelling and trying to locate her. Smiling, Rouge lept upwards, her wings spreading, catching air and lifting her over the wall. Landing on top of the wall, she turned and glanced back to see how Danica was doing. The female hedgehog was running across the lawn, her own bag of loot slung over her shoulder. She was almost to the wall. Then, she tripped and fell to the ground. Her bag clattered as she sprawled on the lawn, the wind knocked out of her. Rouge was about to leap down and help when she saw the cops piling out of the mansion. Rouge hesitated. If she went back, they'd both be caught. Her eyes locked with Danica for a moment.

"Rouge, help me," she called out to her.

Rouge stared at her. The cops were right behind her. There was nothing she could do.

"Sorry, Dani," she said. "But in this game, it's every thief for themselves."

Without another thought, she turned and flew away, leaving her partner behind, the betrayed look on her face forever etched in Rouge's memory.

 _Present Day..._

"Danica," Rouge whispered.

"You recall that night all to well, don't you," Breezie sneered. "You left her behind, let her take the fall, all to save yourself. Because of you, she spent 5 years in prison." She grabbed Rouge's face and forced her to look at her. "Do you have any idea what she went through in prison? Let me tell you, Rouge. She went through hell. Her fellow inmates made her their personal plaything. Every chance they got, they violated her. And did the guards do anything? No! They also had their way with her! They turned a blind eye from the other inmates in exchange for some fun time with her!"

Rouge stared at Breezie in horror at what she was hearing. What surprised her even more were the tears coursing down Breezie's face.

"This went on for years," Breezie continued. "Then one day, she finally had enough. She was no longer going to be used or stepped on. So, one night, when one of the guards was taking her somewhere private, she stabbed him with a pen she had smuggled. She grabbed his keys and gun and escaped. After she was out, she went on the run, knowing the law would be hot on her trail. Eventually, she managed to go into hiding and evaded her pursuers."

"Oh, Danica," Rouge moaned. "I never realized...But, that still doesn't explain you, Breezie. What does this have to do with you?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out, yet," Breezie asked. She held the photo up again. "Take a good look, Rouge. A real good look."

Rouge stared at the photo, then at Breezie, trying to figure out the connection. She suddenly noticed something! Both Danica and Breezie looked alike. "Are you two related," she asked. "Is that what this is? A family vendetta?"

"Family vendetta," Breezie exclaimed, laughing hysterically. "You really are dense. I'm not related to Danica...I am Danica!"

Rouge's eyes widened. "Dani," she gasped. "Is that...really you?"

"Oh, it's me alright," Breezie replied. "Admittedly, I do look a bit different. I had a little face work done, grew my hair out, and, of course, changed my name. I left my old life behind and started over." Her gaze hardened. "But I never forgot that night, Rouge. We were partners. And in the end, you left me behind. Do you realize how hurt I was by your betrayal? What happened in prison doesn't even compare to the hurt I felt."

"Breezie...Danica," Rouge said. "Look, I'm sorry. I was a different person back then. Despite what you may think, I did regret my decision. If I could go back, I'd do things differently."

"It's a little too late for regrets or apologies," Breezie said. "No amount of apologizing will fix what was done."

"Dani," Rouge began.

"Stop calling me that," Breezie shouted. "Danica is gone! And it's all your fault!"

Rouge flinched. Breezie's words stung way more than any slap to the face. Glancing up at her, she watched Breezie visibly regain control of her emotions.

"So...what now," Rouge asked. "You have me at your mercy. I suppose you'll just kill me."

"Oh, no," Breezie said, smiling slightly. "You're not getting off that easy. They say revenge is a dish best served cold, and I have a great plan in mind. I'm going to make you suffer just as I suffered."

"How," Rouge asked.

"Simple," Breezie replied. "You're going to prison."

"I suppose you'll tell the cops about me trespassing in your office," Rouge surmised.

"Oh, it's not that simple," Breezie said. She pulled out a document. "See this? Recognize it? It's the insurance form I had you sign. Unfortunately, it's not an insurance policy. At least not the kind you thought it was. This states you took out an exceptionally large policy on your brothel."

"I already have a policy," Rouge countered.

"Yeah. Too bad it was canceled and replaced with this one," Breezie said. She held it close for Rouge to see. "Quite a lot of money there, huh?"

"Hold on," Rouge said. "I looked over that paper before I signed it. It never said...Oh, god. You had that paper underneath it so my signature would get imprinted on it."

"Very good," Breezie said. "You figured it out."

"But how will this implicate me," Rouge asked. "People change policies, it's nothing uncommon."

"True," Breezie said. "However, it will seem suspicious when something happens to the brothel."

A chill ran up Rouge's spine. Something in Breezie's tone was ominous. "What do you mean," she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Earlier this evening," Breezie explained, "I had some of my men sneak over to the brothel and place some small but powerful bombs in the basement of the building. At midnight, the bombs will go off and destroy it completely."

Rouge's eyes widened in horror. "You...you wouldn't," she gasped. "Most of my girls are there! And customers and employees, too!"

"Yeah, real shame," Breezie replied. "Murder and insurance fraud are pretty serious offenses."

"You sick bitch," Rouge snapped. "If you want to do something to me, fine, but don't drag innocent people into this!"

"Oh, so now you care about others," Breezie replied coldly. "Too bad you didn't care enough to help me back then. Well, tough luck! I told you I'm going to make you suffer, and this is the best way to do it. You'll lose everything and rot in jail."

"Breezie, I'm begging you," Rouge pleaded. "Don't do this. This is between you and me. No one else needs to get hurt."

"Save it," Breezie said. "In less then half an hour, your brothel goes up in smoke along with your life. It's over."

Suddenly the door burst open. Breezie turned around and saw Shadow, Tails and Knuckles enter.

"Well, I was wondering when you guys would show up," Breezie said.

"I'll only say this once," Shadow growled. "Let Rouge go."

"Hmmm. I'm gonna have to say...no," Breezie replied. Shadow took a step towards her. Breezie pulled out a gun and placed it against Rouge's head. "Not so fast," she warned, cocking the gun. "Though I would prefer to keep her alive, I won't hesitate to shoot." Shadow halted in his tracks. "That's better," Breezie smirked.

"Shadow, don't worry about me," Rouge said. "You have to warn the brothel! Breezie's set bombs in it!"

"They're not going anywhere," Breezie said. "If they even think about walking out that door, I'll blow your brains out. Understand, boys?" Reluctantly, Shadow and his companions stood down. "Now then," Breezie said, pulling out her cellphone. "Hello, security? It's me. I have some uninvited guests in my penthouse. Get up here on the double." She hung up her phone and glanced at the trio. "Alright, here's what's going to happen: Once my men get up here, you're going to surrender without a fight. Then, when the cops arrive later, you'll admit you were accomplices to Rouge and turn yourselves in."

"You're not going to get away with this," Tails said.

"Oh, silly little fox," Breezie laughed. "I already have. Everything is going as planned. I..." Breezie fell silent. She eyed the trio and suddenly realized she had overlooked something. "Where is Sonic," Breezie demanded.

"Who," Shadow replied, with a slight smile.

"Where the hell is Sonic," Breezie snarled.

"Off plowing your mother," Knuckles smirked.

"Don't fuck with me," Breezie shouted, pressing the gun into Rouge's head. "Tell me where he is or so help me..."

There was a whoosh and a blue blur slammed into Breezie. She stumbled to the floor, the gun flying from her hand. She looked up and saw Sonic standing above her. "Oh, Breezie," he tsked. "You've been a very naughty girl."

At that moment, Breezie's guards showed up in full force. "Perfect timing," she said. "Take them out!"

The guards rushed forward. Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow met them head on. Fists flew and feet lashed out as they fought the guards hand to hand. Tails, meanwhile, made his way over to Rouge. He began untying her.

"Hang on, Rouge," he said. "I'll have you free in a minute."

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Breezie kicked out and knocked him to the floor. Tails rolled and was back on his feet. He was set to charge Breezie only to see her pointing her gun at him.

"Bad move, kid," she said, cocking the gun.

She pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air straight towards him. Suddenly, Tails felt himself getting tackled to the floor. He heard someone grunt as he crashed to the ground. He looked up to see Sally on top of him.

"Sally," he exclaimed.

"Hey, Tails," she greeted him through gritted teeth. "Looks like I made it in time."

Tails noticed she seemed to be in pain. His eyes fell on her right arm, which was bleeding. "You're arm," he gasped.

"I'll be fine," she said. "The bullet just grazed me."

They looked up to see Breezie standing over them. She pointed the gun straight at them. "This next one won't miss," she said.

Shadow came out of nowhere and slammed into Breezie. She dropped her gun and turned to face Shadow. Rouge struggled and finally felt the ropes loosening. She strained against them and they fell away. Pulling the ropes off her, she stood up and saw Shadow facing Breezie.

"Back off, Shadow," she yelled. Shadow turned and stared at her in confusion. "She's mine," Rouge said. Shadow nodded in understanding and backed away. Rouge approached Breezie and stood in front of her. "C'mon, Breezie," Rouge said. "Lets settle this. You and me."

Breezie's eyes narrowed. "Fine with me." Without another word, the two women charged at each other.

"Here," Tails said. "This should help."

He had torn a strip of cloth from an unconscious guard's uniform and now tied it tightly around Sally's arm. She flinched as he adjusted it.

"Thanks," Sally said.

"I should be thanking you," Tails replied. "You saved me from getting shot."

"What are friends for," Sally said, smiling. Then, "Tails! Behind you."

Tails reacted quickly. He turned and blocked an incoming hit. The guard's eyes widened in surprise as the young fox lashed out with his foot and connected with his nether regions. The guard collapsed, groaning in pain. Tails glanced up as more guards rushed him.

"Oh, c'mon," he growled. "Just how many of these guys are there?"

Suddenly, something struck the guards from behind. As they fell to the ground, Tails saw a familiar figure. "Amy," he exclaimed.

The pink hedgehog stood there, wielding a large hammer. She smiled and winked at him. "Hope we're not late for the party," she said.

"We're," Sally asked. "Who else is with you?"

In answer, a blast of fire scattered more guards. Sally saw Blaze, flames engulfing her hands. A wolf howl announced the arrival of Lupe, along with the twins, Lyco and Leeta. Also, she saw Fiona, Julie-Su, Sticks, Lien-Da and Shade. They attacked the surprised guards, hitting them with punches, kicks, and, in Stick's case, boomerangs.

"The cavalry has arrived," Amy exclaimed, swinging her hammer and knocking out another guard.

"Just like old times, huh, sis," Lyco said, as she and her sister fought alongside Lupe.

"Oh, yeah," Leeta replied.

"I really missed you two," Lupe commented, taking down a guard.

Sally watched, feeling hopeful that they had this in the bag. But where was Rouge? She glanced around and spotted her friend struggling with Breezie. She watched as they grappled, and then she gasped as they crashed against the large window. The glass shattered and both fell through.

"ROUGE," Sally screamed as they fell out of sight.

Rouge reacted quickly. Her hand shot out and caught the ledge. Instinctively, her other hand reached out and caught Breezie. They hung precariously from 10 stories.

"What...what are you doing," Breezie demanded.

"Stopping us from becoming street pizza," Rouge replied.

"Why are you bothering to help me," Breezie asked. "Just let me go and save yourself. You've done it before."

Rouge felt her anger flare up. Summoning every ounce of strength she had, she pulled herself up, her arm muscles protesting with the strain. She ignored it and pulled, clearing the ledge and climbing over. Then, she turned and hauled Breezie up. They both collapsed to the floor, Rouge breathing hard from the strain.

"Why," Breezie asked. "After everything, you still helped me?"

"I let you fall once, Dani," Rouge replied. "That was a mistake. I'm a different person now."

Breezie looked down for a moment, then she looked back up at Rouge, bringing up her gun, which had been lying nearby, and pointed it at Rouge. "Unfortunately," she said, "So am I." The gun clicked...and nothing happened. Breezie looked at the gun in confusion. "I only fired one shot," she said.

"Looking for these?" Breezie glanced over towards Tails and saw him holding a handful of bullets. "I took the liberty of emptying your gun while you were fighting with Rouge," he explained.

Breezie looked around and saw her security was out of commission. Rouge's girls stood triumphant. The gun clattered to the floor.

"It's over, Breezie," Sally said.

BONG! Breezie looked up at the clock on her wall. It was midnight. "You're right," she replied. "It is over...for your brothel."

"NO," Rouge yelled.

She turned her gaze towards the window, which afforded a good view of her brothel. She watched helplessly, waiting for the inevitable explosion. The clock finished chiming. And the brothel remained in tact.

Breezie frowned. "Is it delayed?"

"Hate to burst your bubble, Breezie," Sally said. "But the brothel's going to be just fine. Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog strolled forward and pulled off a small backpack. He upended it and dumped out the deactivated bombs. "I rushed over to the brothel a little while ago," he explained. "I found all of the bombs and disabled them. Then I rushed back over here to help out."

"But, how," Breezie asked. "Only the guards who placed the bombs knew besides me."

"I t-told them." All eyes fell upon Ray as he entered the room. He held up the folder he had discovered. "I f-found this w-when I w-was c-cleaning up y-your office," he said.

"Ray," Breezie gasped. "How could you betray me like this?"

"W-What you w-were d-doing is w-wrong," he said. "I c-couldn't j-just stand b-by and l-let t-this happen."

"But, after everything we've shared," Breezie said.

"Y-You never r-really c-cared about m-me," Ray said, looking away from her. "Y-You just u-used me l-like you u-used everyone else."

Breezie fell silent. For a moment, Rouge saw that same expression from years ago. At that moment, Conquering Storm and Clove entered. They gazed around the room, surprised at what they saw. Guards were sprawled about, moaning in pain from the beatings they had received.

"It's about time you showed up," Breezie said.

"We're not here to help you," Conquering Storm said. "Frankly, we've had enough of this job. And you."

"You can't be serious," Breezie replied. "Clove. Have you forgotten I provide your paychecks? How will you help your sister?"

"My sister will be just fine," Clove said. She glanced over at Knuckles. "Thanks to him."

Breezie glanced at Conquering Storm. "You can't do this. Where's your sense of honor?"

"Don't try that with me," Conquering Storm said. "What you tried to pull tonight, who are you to talk about honor?"

"My sentiments exactly." Matilda entered the room, followed by Perci.

"Perci," Knuckles said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Breezie get her comeuppance," she replied.

"Matilda," Clove said. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah," Conquering Storm said. "In fact, you haven't been around much lately. What's the deal?"

"My apologies," Matilda replied. "I've been busy elsewhere. I'm afraid you're busted, Breezie."

"It'll be my word against yours," Breezie said. "When the police arrive..."

"Actually," Matilda interrupted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge. "They're already here. Special Agent Matilda, and you're under arrest."

Of all the revelations of the evening, this one threw everyone for a loop.

"Y-You're a cop," Conquering Storm asked.

"Correct," Matilda replied. "I have been working undercover for sometime, looking for evidence. We've had Breezie under investigation for years. And now, thanks to some...unexpected assistance," She smiled slightly at Sonic and his friends. "I have everything I need to make an arrest."

"Unbelievable," Rouge said.

The cops arrived several moments later. They cuffed the security guards, charging them as accessories to Breezie's plan. They were about to cuff Conquering Storm and Clove.

"Not those two," Matilda intervened. "They had nothing to do with this."

Rouge stood nearby. Soon she saw Breezie, cuffed and being led away. She moved over towards her.

"Dani," she said.

Breezie turned to look at her. "What do you want," she asked.

"Look, I know I wronged you," Rouge said. "I wish to God I could change what happened all those years ago. I don't blame you for hating me. Hell, I wouldn't even hold it against you for wanting to kill me. But, still, endangering others just to get to me? That's just unforgivable."

"Are you through lecturing me," Breezie said.

"Listen, I talked to Matilda," Rouge said. "The prison you're going to, I made sure it was a decent jail. I don't want you going through what you did years ago. And, again, I'm sorry."

Breezie stared at her, silent. Then for a brief instance, Rouge saw her old friend again. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, too. I wish I could forgive and forget."

And with that, Breezie, once known as Rouge's friend, Danica, was led away by the police. Rouge watched, tears trickling from her eyes. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Shadow standing next to her.

"You going to be alright," he asked.

Rouge threw herself into his arms. He embraced her, holding her close.

"I'm not sure," she sobbed. "I don't know if anything will ever be alright again."

Shadow held her in his comforting embrace as she continued crying.

End of Chapter 17...


	19. Chapter 19

Casino Nights Chapter 18: Last Night Pt.1

 _The Next Day..._

Rouge stirred in her bed, slowly awakening. She peered up at the ceiling, recalling the previous night. It all seemed like a dream, and for a moment she hoped it had been. But, no. Deep down she knew it was just wishful thinking. It had happened. Her past had returned to haunt her and made her confront an old friend-turned-enemy.

"How could I have been so blind," she whispered. "Why didn't I see it? How could I let it happen?"

She glanced over to her left and saw Shadow. He was sound asleep. Vaguely, she remembered him escorting her back to her room last night. She recalled asking him to stay with her. After that, she had collapsed on the bed, exhausted, both physically and mentally. She noticed she was dressed in a black silk nightgown. Shadow must have changed her clothes while she slept.

"I must have been more tired than I thought," she murmured.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed, taking care not to disturb Shadow from his slumber. She grabbed a white housecoat and threw it on, tying the sash tightly around her shapely waist. She stretched and made her way over to the window and threw the curtains open. The bright morning sunlight greeted her. She stood there basking in it's warmth.

"Good morning." Rouge turned to see Shadow was up and walking over to her.

"Morning," she greeted. "Did I wake you?"

"Actually," Shadow replied. "I was already awake. I just felt you needed a moment to yourself." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Rouge leaned into his embrace, feeling safe in his comforting hold. "Do you feel better, today," he asked.

"More or less," she said.

"What happened last night, it really shook you up," Shadow said. "And not just because of what almost happened with the brothel."

Rouge remained silent, reluctantly remembering the shocking revelation Breezie had revealed to her. "Shadow," she said. "Do me a favor. Call everyone together. I'll explain everything."

Shadow nodded. "Okay."

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles gazed around at the assembled group. Rouge had not only called for them, but also all her girls from the brothel. They hadn't expected everyone to be there. Rouge sat in a chair, facing everyone. She glanced up at Shadow and nodded. Shadow cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The assembled girls fell silent and Sonic and his friends turned their attention to what Rouge was about to say.

"Thank you all for coming," she began. "First off, I'd like to thank Amy and the other girls who helped us out of that unpleasant situation last night. Also, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, too. I owe you guys big time."

Sonic smiled and gave her the thumbs-up. Tails blushed modestly and Knuckles nodded.

"Now," Rouge continued. "It's time I told all of you something, something regarding Breezie...and me." Everyone leaned in expectantly. "Years ago, before I became the owner of the brothel, I was actually a big time jewel thief. That's right, I was a criminal once. I robbed museums and rich people's homes. At one point during my...illicit career, I met a young woman named Danica. I was in the process of helping myself to some priceless gems when I found her. She was attempting to pickpocket someone and was doing a pretty lousy job of it. So, I intercepted her and decided to show her a few tricks of the trade. Over time, she got good at it and wanted to join forces with me. At the time, I was more of a loner. But, I admired her spunk. So, I agreed. We teamed up and made a name for ourselves. Unfortunately, it wouldn't last. One night, Dani and I were burgling a ritzy mansion. We thought we had the job in the bag. But in our carelessness, the police caught up with us. We tried to escape. I managed to get away. But, Dani got caught. I could have gone back to help her, but I knew we'd both get caught. And so, I abandoned her and fled."

The entire room was silent. "Soon after, I gave up the thieving business. I left town and moved to a new location. Using the amount of wealth I had accumulated and inheriting an old club from a late uncle of mine, I opened the brothel and started my new life." She sighed heavily. "But, I never forgot that night. And how I had abandoned my partner...and friend. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what this has to do with Breezie. The fact of the matter is that Breezie is...was Danica. After she got out of prison, she changed her name and adopted a new life as well."

"So, everything that happened, was to get revenge against you," Fiona asked. "We almost got killed and lost the brothel! Damn it, Rouge! What were you thinking?"

"Hey, ease up, Fiona," Amy snapped. "This isn't her fault."

"No, Amy. It is," Rouge said. "If I hadn't left Danica behind..."

"Rouge," Shadow cut in. "Stop. I understand you feel bad about your past actions, but Amy is right. Understandably, Breezie had every right to hate you and hold a grudge. However, that doesn't excuse what she tried to do. Her actions and decisions were her own. She could have settled things with you, but instead chose to hurt others. That was her call, not yours."

"He's right, you know," Sally spoke up. "You can't hold yourself accountable for Breezie's actions."

"Still," Fiona said. "If Rouge had just..."

"That's the past," Sally interrupted. "We can't dwell on that. At any rate, things turned out alright. No one was hurt." She absently rubbed her bandaged arm. "Sort of. But at least we're alive and well. Besides, despite Rouge's past actions, let's not forget how she helped us all out in our time of need. I don't care what anyone else says, I'm grateful to her." Many of the other girls nodded in agreement. "Rouge," Sally said. "Nobody here is faulting you. I'm sure some of us have done some things we're not too proud of. And, you made the effort to change and help others. That's what matters." She glared at Fiona, daring her to disagree.

"Okay, okay," Fiona said. "You're right. Sorry, Rouge."

Rouge looked around at the assembled girls. Her eyes teared up. "I don't know what to say," she said.

"So, do you feel better now that you've had some closure," Shadow asked.

"Yeah. I do," Rouge answered, wiping her eyes. "I never realized how lucky I am to have all of you. Thank you."

"Yeah, okay," Fiona said, blushing. "Enough mush. Are we good?"

"Yes, Fiona," Rouge said. "We're good."

"Just a sec, Rouge," Sonic spoke up. "What exactly is going to happen to the casino now that Breezie's behind bars?"

"Good question," Rouge said. "I suppose since I'm the co-owner, then ownership turns over to me. Though to be honest, I'm not sure I want it."

"Are you nuts," Lien-Da asked. "Do you realize you're sitting on a gold mine? This place..."

"Is built on lies and stolen money," Rouge interrupted. "Personally, I miss the brothel. It may not be extravagant or ritzy like the casino, but damn it, it's mine. It's more personal to me. It's also my home."

"Then what will you do with the casino," Knuckles asked. "Sell it?"

"Maybe someone else can take over," Tails suggested.

"Actually, that may not be possible." All eyes turned to see Matilda entering the room.

"What do you mean," Sonic asked.

"As Rouge pointed out," Matilda replied, "This casino was illegally constructed. As such, it will have to be shut down and demolished."

"Damn," Lien-Da swore. "So much for that."

"You'll be pleased to know," Matilda continued, "That we can return all the funds that were stolen from your account, Rouge. Thanks to the statements you found, we can also return all the money that was stolen from other accounts. I owe you a great debt of gratitude. Thanks to you, this case is closed."

"W-What about t-the employees?" Ray peered cautiously around the door, reluctant to enter.

"What's he doing here," Fiona demanded.

"Relax," Sally said. "If it wasn't for Ray, then we never would have known about the bombs." She walked over and took Ray's hand, smiling warmly. "It's alright, Ray. You can come in."

The young squirrel followed her inside. He stood before Rouge, nervously shuffling his feet. "Um, I-I j-just want t-to s-say I'm s-sorry for M-Miss B-Breezie's actions," he said. "I-I honestly d-didn't k-know about t-the b-bombs."

"I believe you," Rouge said. "And, thank you for your help, Ray. I owe you one. In fact, I might be able to help out the employees. And, maybe find a way to expand my business. Hey, Matilda? Would it be alright if I kept some of the casino equipment?"

"I suppose," Matilda said.

"What do you have in mind," Sally asked.

"Simple," Rouge replied. "We're going to expand on the brothel. We'll renovate it a bit and add some more room. Then, we'll place the casino games in the brothel."

"Then customers can enjoy our services and have some fun with the games," Sally said. "Rouge, that's brilliant."

"And of course," Rouge said, "We'll need some extra help." She glanced at Ray and winked at him. "Right, Ray?"

"Y-You mean...y-you'll h-hire the employees f-from here," he asked.

"That's right," Rouge said. "And, I've been thinking of hiring someone to be my assistant and bookkeeper." She smiled knowingly at Ray. "I don't suppose you know someone who could fill that position, do you?"

"M-Me," he asked, pointing at himself.

"Well, if you insist," Rouge said. "You got the job."

Ray looked confused for a moment then he brightened up. "T-Thank you, M-Miss R-Rouge."

Afterwards, everyone left, leaving Rouge with Sally, Ray, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Matilda.

"By the way, Sonic," Matilda said, turning to the blue hedgehog. "I meant to mention this earlier. I believe you know my brother."

"Your brother," Sonic said. "Hold on! You mean Mighty? I knew he had a sister, but I didn't realize that was you."

"Indeed," she said. "He spoke of you. I won't deny I've always wanted to meet you. Now I have that chance."

"Well, any family of my pal Mighty, is a friend of mine," Sonic said. "Nice to officially meet you, Matilda."

"You as well," Matilda replied, smiling. "By the way, would you care to show me your room?"

"Wha-What," Sonic said.

"I think my meaning is clear," Matilda replied.

"Um, but you're an officer of the law," Sonic said.

"I'm off duty," Matilda said.

"Ahh, I see," Sonic said. "Well, then, by all means, let me show you to my room." Both of them exited the room.

"Wonder where they're going," Tails asked.

"Who knows," Sally replied, though she had a pretty good idea. In fact, she was thinking along the same lines. "Say, Tails. Would you walk me back to my room? My arm's hurting a little and I feel a little light-headed."

"Sure thing, Sally," Tails replied, secretly smirking. He knew full well what Sally was planning. That didn't mean he wasn't going to play along, though. Then, an idea struck him. "Hey, Ray. Could you help Sally to her room and wait there with her? I have some Tylenol in my room that might help her out."

Sally looked at Tails in confusion. He winked at her and nodded hinting at Ray. Sally nodded. She got the message.

"Could you help me, Ray," Sally asked.

"S-Sure, M-Miss Sally," Ray replied.

"Just call me Sally," she said, as she rested her arm around Ray's shoulders for "support".

Tails leaned up close and whispered in Sally's ear, "I'll be along in just a minute. Trust me, you're going to love what I have in mind."

Sally nodded, smiling. She couldn't wait to see what Tails had planned.

Sonic and Matilda were just approaching his room when they spotted a familiar figure leaning against the door.

"Amy," Sonic said. "I thought you went back to the brothel."

"Nope," Amy said. "I was waiting for you. I thought maybe we could have some fun." She noticed Matilda. "Oh. Agent Matilda."

"Just Matilda," she replied. "I'm off the clock."

Amy glanced back and forth at both of them, then a knowing smile crossed her face. "Ohhhh. I see. You two were going to have some fun. I don't blame you, Sonic. She is cute." Matilda blushed. Amy strolled forward and wrapped her arms around the female armadillo. "You know," she whispered in her ear, "I don't mind sharing. How about we both have some fun with Sonic?"

Inside Sonic's room, Sonic sat on the bed. Amy stripped down to her bra and panties. She then turned to Matilda.

"Well, come on," Amy prompted. "Don't be shy. Here, let me help you."

She pulled Matilda's shirt off and tossed it aside. Reaching down, she pulled her pants down, leaving the armadillo girl in a black bra and panties.

"Now, let's start things off with this," Amy said.

She leaned in and kissed Matilda. Lip-locked, the female hedgehog grasped Matilda's breast and caressed it. She then took hold of her bra and pulled it down, freeing her tit. Amy pulled away and leaned down, bringing her face close and began licking Matilda's nipple. Matilda moaned as Amy's tongue tickled her erect nipple. As she teased the female armadillo's breast, Amy reached down and slid her hand down Matilda's panties. She placed her hand against her wet pussy and began rubbing it. Matilda moaned louder as Amy began sucking her tit and then inserted her fingers into her vagina. She panted and squirmed in pleasure as Amy probed her orifice. She tensed up and climaxed, quivering as her juices flowed. Amy pulled her fingers out and stood up straight. She smiled as she licked her fingers.

"You really enjoyed that, huh," she asked. She took Matilda's hand and placed it against her crotch. "How about you have a go with me?"

In response, Matilda knelt down in front of Amy. Reaching up, she pulled the pink hedgehog's panties down, revealing her drenched pussy. Leaning in, Matilda brought her face in close and began lapping at her pink folds. Amy moaned. She grabbed Matilda's head and pressed her closer, grinding her pussy against Matilda's mouth. The female armadillo thrust her tongue in deeper, twisting it around inside as she continued eating her out. Amy panted and squirmed, running her fingers across Matilda's head. She cried out as she climaxed. Matilda pulled back, panting, her mouth drenched by Amy's juices.

"Nice," Sonic complimented, his dick standing to attention as he watched the two girls pleasure each other.

"Glad you enjoyed the show," Amy replied. "Okay, Matilda, now for the best part."

She reached down and pulled Matilda's panties off. Tossing them to the floor, she led the female armadillo over to the bed and Sonic. Both girls climbed onto the bed and sat on either side of Sonic, Amy on the right and Matilda on the left. Amy reached down and took hold of his raging boner and started stroking it. She leaned in and kissed Sonic, their tongues lapping together. Matilda, meanwhile, leaned down and placed her mouth over the tip and began sucking, while Amy continued stroking. Sonic took hold of Amy's bra and yanked it down, her breasts bouncing as they came free. Sonic pulled back from the kiss and buried his face in her tits, motor-boating them. He then grabbed them and started caressing them, licking her pink nipples.

"Mmnnn. That's nice," Amy moaned. "I'll bet you're ready to shove that cock into our holes, huh, Sonic?"

Sonic lifted his face up from her rack. "Oh, yeah. I'm ready whenever you are."

"Hey, Matilda," Amy said. "Tell you what. Since I've been with Sonic before, I'll let you go first."

Matilda pulled up from Sonic's member. She sat up and climbed onto Sonic's lap, her back to him. She placed her hips over Sonic's dick and lowered them. She moaned as his shaft penetrated her deeply. Matilda began grinding her hips, her hands gripping Sonic's legs. Sonic also began moving, thrusting into her pussy. Matilda bounced up and down on his lap as he pumped her. Reaching around, he grabbed her bra-clad breasts and squeezed them. Matilda reached up and pulled his hands away and then she yanked her bra down. Her breasts bounced wildly as she thrust her hips up and down on Sonic's member, her ample ass grinding into his lap.

"Oh, God," she moaned loudly. "It feels so good! Fuck me, Sonic!"

Sonic sped up, thrusting deeper and harder. He felt the building pressure in his dick, and then he shot his load off, flooding Matilda with his hot sperm. Matilda moaned loudly as she climaxed. Then she fell forward onto the bed, gasping.

"Wow," Amy said. "She really enjoyed that"

"She wasn't the only one," Sonic replied. "So, ready for your turn?"

Amy pushed Sonic down on his back and then straddled him. She pushed her pussy down onto his dick, quivering as it plunged into her.

"I've been ready," Amy panted. "Now, fuck me, Sonic."

Sonic nodded. He thrust upwards, causing her to gasp in surprise at the sudden movement. She placed her hands on his chest, grinding her hips against him, her breasts bouncing as he pumped her.

"Aahhaaa," she moaned. "It feels...so good!"

Matilda watched as Amy bounced her ass up and down, plunging Sonic's member deeper into her pussy. The female armadillo began stroking her own vagina, her loins burning with sexual desire. She probed her pussy, thrusting her fingers in as she sought to relieve her lust. Amy moaned louder, leaning back and grabbing her bouncing tits, caressing them.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "That's it, Sonic! Just like that! It feels so fucking good!"

"I'm gonna cum, Amy," Sonic grunted, thrusting harder.

"Cum inside me," she cried. "I want to feel your hot cum inside me!"

Sonic sat up and grabbed Amy, pulling her close, her cleavage pressing against his chest. Amy wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly, moving her hips up and down. His shaft thrust deeper and harder, her insides tightening up around it. Then, his sperm sprayed out. Amy moaned as thick, hot cum gushed into her. She held onto Sonic, quivering as she orgasmed, feeling his dick pulse and twitch as it splurted out every last drop of cum. After Sonic had finally finished, Amy climbed off him and lay down next to him. Matilda crawled over and joined them.

"That was so good," Matilda said.

"Mmm, definitely," Amy purred.

Sonic draped his arms over their shoulders. "Great way to spend our last night here," he said.

"Well, here we are," Sally said, as she and Ray entered her room. They walked over to the bed and Sally sat down. Ray stood nearby. "Thank you, Ray," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"S-Sure," Ray replied. "B-But if y-you d-don't mind m-me saying, y-you walked j-just fine. A-Are you s-sure you're f-feeling lightheaded?"

Sally smiled. "Oh, dear. Looks like you saw right through me."

She reached out and grabbed Ray. The young squirrel gasped in surprise as she yanked him onto the bed. She pulled Ray close, burying his face into her ample chest.

"Mmmpphh! M-Miss S-Sally," Ray gasped, pulling back enough to speak. "W-What are you..."

"Isn't it obvious," she purred. "I want to spend some time with you."

Ray pulled back further. "I-I don't t-think t-this is a g-good idea."

"I'm sorry," Sally said. "I didn't mean to startle you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"D-Don't get m-me wrong, M-Miss Sally," Ray said. "I t-think you're n-nice and p-pretty. B-But..."

"What's wrong, Ray," Sally asked.

"I-It's just," Ray said, "M-My time w-with B-Breezie, s-she always m-made m-me do this s-sort of t-thing. A-And it n-never felt r-right. S-She just u-used me f-for her own n-needs."

"Oh, Ray," Sally said. She pulled Ray close in a comforting embrace. "I can assure you, I'm not like that. I make sure that whoever I'm with also enjoys it. And I don't force anyone either. If you really don't want to, we don't have to."

Ray looked up at her. He saw nothing but kindness and warmth in Sally's eyes. Even her voice held a friendly and caring tone. She was certainly much different from Breezie. He actually felt comfortable in her embrace.

"Um, d-do...do you m-mind if I k-kiss you," he asked shyly.

Smiling, Sally leaned in close and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, noting how soft and warm her lips were. In his time in Breezie's services, she had never kissed him like this. In fact, she had never kissed him at all. This was his first kiss. And it felt great. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes.

"Y-You're so p-pretty, M-Miss S-Sally," he said. "A-And you h-have b-beautiful eyes."

"You're so cute, Ray," Sally cooed, embracing him. "And charming, too." She stroked his head gently. "So, do you want to do more?"

Ray glanced at her chest, noting how tight her blue t-shirt was, as her breasts strained against it. Sally noticed him staring at her chest.

"Do you want to see them," she asked.

She reached up and pulled her shirt up. Her large breasts bounced as they came free. Ray stared at them, thinking they were bigger then Breezie's had been.

"C-Can I t-touch them," he asked.

Sally nodded. "Go ahead. I don't mind."

Ray reached out and placed his hand on her breast. It felt so soft and warm. He squeezed it gently, causing Sally to moan.

"S-Sorry," he said. "D-Did I s-squeeze t-to hard?"

"No, it's alright," Sally reassured him. "It felt good. You can squeeze a bit harder."

Ray placed both hands on her tits and squeezed them, loving how soft they felt in his grip. He caressed and massaged them, feeling her nipples getting stiff.

"You can suck them if you like," Sally encouraged him.

Ray leaned down and slowly ran his tongue over her pink nubs. Sally shivered in pleasure as his tongue tickled her nipples. Ray then placed his mouth over her nipple and started sucking her tit. Sally smiled and stroked his head.

"That feels good, Ray," she said. "Keep it up."

The young squirrel obliged. He suckled her breast, slurping loudly. As he did this, he grabbed her other breast and caressed it, occasionally tweaking her nipple. Sally moaned in pleasure, running her fingers through his hair. Finally, Ray pulled back, panting. He laid his head down on her soft cleavage, snuggling against her.

"Nicely done," Sally complimented. She suddenly felt something hard poking into her. "Looks like you got a little excited."

"S-Sorry," Ray apologized, smiling sheepishly. "Um, M-Miss S-Sally? W-Would it b-be t-too much t-to ask i-if..."

"Say no more," Sally said, sitting up. "I can help you with that."

Ray also sat up. Sally crawled forward and grabbed his shorts. She pulled them down, releasing Ray's throbbing dick. Taking hold of it, she gently stroked him. Her hand moved up and down his shaft.

"How's that," she asked. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes, it does," Ray replied.

"Good," Sally said.

She leaned in closer and started licking the tip. Her tongue sent shivers down Ray's spine as it tickled him. Sally pulled away and sat back.

"Here, Ray," she said, motioning him to sit in front of her. "Turn around and sit here." Ray complied. He sat down in front of her, resting his back against her, feeling her soft rack against him. "Now, just sit back and relax," she whispered in his ear.

She reached down and grabbed his throbbing dick. She slowly began stroking him, her hand working up and down the shaft. Ray moaned in pleasure as she jerked him off. Sally leaned in closer, pressing her bosom more into his back.

"How is it, Ray," she purred, grinding her breasts against him.

"M-Miss S-Sally," he moaned. "I-It feels s-so good! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!"

"It's okay," Sally said, stroking him faster. "Go ahead and cum. Let it all out."

Ray felt himself reaching his limits. Then he tensed up and climaxed, his cum shooting straight up and then landing on Sally's hand. Panting, he leaned back in Sally's embrace, as she licked up the cum on her hand.

"Wow, you really came a lot," she said.

"I-It felt t-that g-good," Ray said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sally said, hugging Ray from behind. "So, do you want to go further? I'm getting turned on by all this intimacy."

"S-Sure," Ray said. "I-I'd like t-that."

He turned around to face her. Sally reached down and removed her shorts and panties. Laying back, she spread her legs invitingly. She reached down and rubbed her moist opening.

"Look how wet I am," she said. "Come to me, Ray. Lets feel good together, cutie."

Ray crawled forward and positioned himself in between her legs. His heart thudded in his chest as he brought his dick close to her vagina. Sally spread her folds open.

"Go ahead," she said, panting with lust. "Put it in."

Ray pushed inward. His shaft plunged deeply into her womb.

"Ohhhh," Sally moaned. "It feels so good."

Her sultry tone aroused Ray further. Grabbing her hips, he proceeded to pump her pussy, his hips moving back and forth. Sally moaned in pleasure, her hands clenching the sheets, her breasts bouncing wildly with each thrust.

"Oh, yes," Sally cried out. "Yes! Ray, it soooo good!"

"Ahh, M-Miss S-Sally," Ray panted. "It's s-so warm and t-tight! I-It' s-so awesome!"

Sally propped herself up on her elbows. "Lean down closer," she said.

Ray leaned down. As soon as he was close, Sally locked lips with him. Their tongues intertwined, lapping together. Ray continued thrusting into her, their moans of pleasure muffled as they kissed passionately.

"I'm getting close, Ray," Sally panted, pulling back from the kiss. "Lets finish this in a different position." She turned around and presented her backside to him. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Come at me from behind, Ray," she said.

Ray placed himself behind her. Grabbing her ample ass, he shoved his cock into her pussy once more. His hips moved back and forth as he thrust deeper into her vagina. His fingers grasped her ass, caressing it as he fucked her.

"Ooohhh, yeah," Sally moaned. She lay flat on her stomach, cushioned by her soft rack. Her hands clenched the bedsheets as she was rocked back and forth. "That's it! More, Ray! Fuck me harder, you naughty squirrel!"

Ray sped up, plowing her harder. "Ahhhh, M-Miss S-Sally," he gasped, squeezing her ass. "Y-You're ass is a-amazing! I-I'm g-gonna c-cum!"

"Me, too," Sally panted. "Fill me up!"

Ray thrust into her several times, pressure building up in his cock. "I-I'm cumming," Ray cried out. He tensed up, spraying hot jizz all over Sally's insides.

"Aaaahhhnnnn," Sally screamed in pleasure, quivering as Ray's cum flooded her womb.

She collapsed onto the bed, panting and gasping. Ray fell forward, coming to rest on top of Sally, gasping for breath. A few moments later, Sally was cuddling with Ray. The young squirrel was resting his head on her soft bosom, snuggling against her. Sally caressed his head, smiling.

"That was great," she said. "How was it for you?"

"I-It was awesome," Ray replied. "T-Thank you, M-Miss S-Sally. Y-You've shown me s-such k-kindness. I r-really a-appreciate w-what you d-did."

Sally hugged him closer. "Don't mention it, cutie. I'll be here if you ever want to do this again." She glanced at the door as someone knocked on it. "That must be, Tails," Sally said. "Come in!"

The door opened and in stepped Tails. His gaze fell upon Sally and Ray in the bed.

"Hey," he greeted. "Just couldn't wait for me, huh?"

"Well, you shouldn't have taken so long," Sally admonished, smiling. "And just what were you doing?"

Tails grinned. "As a matter of fact, I brought someone to have some fun with us." He turned back towards the door. "Come on in!"

Sally and Ray watched the door. And in stepped Barby Koala.

"G'day, sheila," she greeted Sally. "Mind if I join in?"

End of Chapter 18...


	20. Chapter 20

Casino Nights Chapter 19: Last Night Pt. 2

"Well, now," Sally said. "This is a pleasant surprise. I remember you from yesterday. Though I didn't get your name."

"The name's Barby," Barby introduced herself. "And you're Sally. Tails told me about you."

"I asked her if she wanted to join in with us," Tails said. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Sally replied, smiling. "The more the merrier." She turned to Ray. "What do you say, Ray? Would you like to enjoy Barby's company as well?"

Ray glanced at the female koala. He had to admit, she was hot. She smiled and winked at Ray.

"I'll do you right, mate," she said.

"W-Well, I g-guess so," Ray replied.

"Bonza," Barby said. "But before I have a go with you and Tails," She glanced at Sally and smiled seductively. "I want to have a go with the sheila first. What do you say, Sally?"

Sally nodded and patted the bed. "I don't mind." She motioned to Ray. "Go have a seat over there with Tails...and enjoy the show."

Ray clambered off the bed and sat next to Tails as Barby stripped down and then climbed onto the bed. She crawled over towards Sally, who smiled in anticipation.

"You're gonna enjoy this," Tails whispered to Ray as they watched.

Barby positioned herself over Sally and leaned down. Their lips met as they kissed each other, their tongues intertwining and lapping together. Barby pressed herself against Sally, their breasts squishing together. Both girls began to grind their bodies together, undulating sensually. Tails and Ray watched intently. Leaning forward, they absently began jerking off, their eyes never leaving the sight of Sally and Barby making out.

"Oh, w-wow," Ray panted.

"I know, right," Tails replied.

Barby pulled back from kissing Sally, panting slightly. "You're a good kisser," Sally said.

"You, too," Barby replied. "Now, let's spice this up."

She repositioned herself so her legs interlocked against Sally's hips.

"Oh, oh," Tails said, nudging Ray. "It's about to get even better."

Barby steadily began to grind her vagina against Sally's. Sally moaned in pleasure, clenching the bedsheets as she matched Barby's movements, grinding her own pussy against the female koala. Tails and Ray continued jacking off, the pleasured moans of the two girls arousing them further.

"Oh, yeah," Sally gasped. "That's so good, Barby!"

"I'm...almost...there," Barby panted.

They rubbed their pussies together, speeding up, their moans increasing in volume as they reached orgasm. They quivered as they climaxed, gasping for breath.

"Mmmm, that was great," Sally said.

"Definitely," Barby agreed. Her gaze drifted over towards Tails and Ray. "Hey, boys. Don't waste those cocks like that. Come on over here and join us."

They needed no second invitation. The fox and squirrel scrambled over and climbed onto the bed with Sally and Barby. They sat down, waiting anxiously.

"Now, Ray," Sally said. "Since you and I have already spent some time together, I think it's only fair that Tails has a turn now. Don't worry, I'm sure Barby will treat you well. Right, Barby?"

Barby smiled at the young squirrel. "Oh, absolutely," she purred, stroking Ray's head.

Ray glanced at Tails. "Go for it," Tails said, as Sally made her way over. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

Ray turned his attention back to Barby, who was positioning herself right at his groin. She reached out and took hold of his throbbing dick.

"So, you ready for this, cutie," she asked.

"S-Sure," Ray said.

Barby began stroking his shaft, her grip firm and gentle at the same time. "Say, mate," Barby said, as she stroked him. "You ever shove this bad boy in between a pair of tits before?"

"N-No, I h-haven't," Ray replied.

"Well, then," Barby said. "Let's do something about that." She scooted closer. Grabbing her rack, she placed Ray's dick in between them. She pressed her tits together, smothering his member. "Like the feel of that, mate," she asked, massaging her breasts against his dick.

"O-Oh, yeah," Ray moaned, as her soft tits caressed him. "I-I've n-never had t-this before. I-It f-feels so g-good."

Just across from them, Sally was busy giving head to Tails. The young fox had both hands on top of her head, pushing her down further as she sucked and slurped him. He glanced over and saw Ray getting tit-fucked by Barby.

"Looks like he's enjoying himself," Tails remarked.

Sally looked over as she continued blowing him. She saw Ray quivering with sexual excitement as Barby began licking the top of his dick poking out from between her breasts.

"Mmm, glad to see he's having a good time," Sally said, pulling back from Tails' member. She turned her attention back to Tails. "Now, how about we turn it up a notch?" She gently pushed Tails onto his back. She then straddled the young fox, lowering her hips down onto his erection. She moaned in pleasure as his shaft penetrated her insides. "Now, fuck me, Tails," she panted.

Tails moved his hips upward, thrusting his dick in deeper. He held onto her hips as he fucked her, panting with barely contained lust.

"Ahhh, Sally," he gasped.

"Mmmmnnn, yes," Sally moaned, leaning back, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. "That's it, Tails! Do it!"

Tails sat up, pressing his face into her bouncing rack. He reached up and grabbed them, squeezing and caressing. He then began to lick her nipples, while he continued to plunge his dick into her.

"Ooohhh, yeah," Sally moaned. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing his face closer into her cleavage. "Fuck me, you naughty little fox!"

Tails grew more aroused at her tone. He loved it when she talked like this. Releasing her tits, he reached down and grasped her ample ass. His fingers squeezed and caressed it as he thrust harder and faster, his face cushioned against her rack.

"I'm almost...there," he panted.

"Me, too," Sally replied, holding him close. "Cum inside me!"

Tails clenched her ass tighter as he thrust deeper into her. Then, he tensed up, his hot cum gushing into her pussy. Sally held onto him, quivering as the young fox's semen filled her up.

"Ohhh, Tails," she cooed, stroking his head. "You're amazing."

Tails snuggled against her soft breasts. "Thanks. You're amazing, too, Sally. I really enjoy our time together."

"Mmmm, me, too," Sally said.

"Alright, Ray," Barby said. "Let's do this." She was laying flat on her back. She spread her legs and rubbed her pussy. Ray stared at her pink womanhood, swallowing nervously. "Come on, mate," she coaxed the young squirrel. "Don't be shy. I won't bite. Unless you want me, too."

Ray finally plucked up his courage and positioned himself in between her legs. He placed his dick against her slit and then pushed it in, causing Barby to moan in pleasure. Placing his hands on either side, he leaned down slightly and began thrusting into her. Barby clenched the sheets, moaning. She rocked back and forth, her breasts bouncing as Ray thrust deeply into her pussy.

"Mmmnnn, yes," she moaned. "You're good, mate! Keep it up!"

She wrapped her legs around his waist. Then she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. He felt her ample bosom press into him. He wrapped his arms around her and sped up, pumping her harder.

"M-Miss B-Barby," he panted. "You feel s-so g-good! I-It's s-so w-warm and t-tight!"

"Mmmnn, and your cock feels so good," Barby replied. "I'm almost there! Keep it up!"

Ray continued his movements, feeling the familiar pressure building up in his penis. Panting hard, he thrust into Barby, feeling her insides tightening up around his dick. Then, with one final thrust, he released his load.

"Ahhhh, I'm cumming," he cried out.

"Aaahhhhnnn," Barby moaned as his hot semen gushed into her womb.

She held Ray close, quivering as his dick pulsed inside her, shooting out every last drop of cum. Ray lay on top of her, panting, his head resting on her heaving breasts.

"Oh, my, god," Barby said, stroking his head. "That was amazing. You're quite the stud, mate."

Ray blushed. He had never been given such a compliment before. He snuggled against her, feeling content and satisfied.

"Hey, you two."

They glanced over to see Sally and Tails also cuddling together. Sally smiled and winked at Ray.

"So, how was it, Ray," she asked.

"It w-was...incredible," Ray replied. "Thank you, S-Sally."

"And thank Tails," Sally said, hugging the young fox close to her. "For inviting his beautiful friend Barby."

Barby winked at her. "We'll have to do this again sometime, sheila. Next time I'll bring my friend Li Moon along. She might enjoy the company of a sexy and mature lady like you."

"Why, thank you," Sally replied. "I'll look forward to it."

Tails grinned. He'd have to see about getting in on that. But for now, he was content to just snuggle with Sally. Despite the trouble with Breezie, this had been the best week of his life.

Knuckles had vacated Rouge's room after everyone else had left. He figured that Rouge and Shadow probably wanted some time to themselves after the events of the previous evening. That was fine with him. He decided to head back to his room and relax. It had been one hell of a week and he felt in need of some relaxation. It was a shame that the casino was going to close down, but at least some parts of it wouldn't go to waste. He couldn't wait to see the renovations to the brothel Rouge had in mind.

"Hello, Knuckles."

Knuckles glanced around and saw Clove approaching. She was wearing casual clothing as opposed to her security uniform. She was sporting a white t-shirt and black slacks. She smiled as she walked up to Knuckles.

"Clove," Knuckles greeted her. He hadn't seen her since last night's debacle with Breezie. "How are you today?"

"Quite well, actually," Clove replied.

"And...your sister," Knuckles asked.

"She's going to be just fine," Clove said. "I picked up her new medication this morning and got her started on it. Of course, it will take little while before it takes effect. Still, I am relieved she will recover. And I owe it all to you, Knuckles. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Knuckles said. "I'm glad I could help. I hope I can meet her at some point."

"Oh, she wants to meet you, too," Clove replied. "But right now, she's resting. So, I decided to step out for a little while."

"Sounds good," Knuckles said. "I was just heading back to my room for a little R&R."

"Would you care for some company," Clove asked. "Maybe we could have a drink?"

Knuckles thought it over. He really didn't know much about Clove, other then the fact she had an ailing sister. But, despite their first rocky meeting, he found her interesting. And, with everything calmed down, now might be a good time to get to know her better.

"Alright," Knuckles said. "I'd like that. I do have a mini bar in my room."

"Sounds good," Clove said, smiling. Together, they made their way to Knuckles' room.

"Well, looks like it's just us now," Rouge said, after Knuckles had left.

She and Shadow were alone in her room. The black hedgehog came around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders and began rubbing them.

"Mmmm, that feels nice," Rouge said, leaning into his grip, as his fingers probed and pressed against her tense muscles.

"I never would have imagined Breezie was actually someone you once knew," Shadow said.

"Yeah," Rouge said. "Life's funny that way."

"Rouge," Shadow said. "It might just be wishful thinking, but, who knows? Maybe someday Breezie...Danica, will forgive you. People can change. Perhaps her time in jail will give her time to reflect. Maybe she'll recall the good times you two had."

"I know you're trying to cheer me up," Rouge said. "And I'm grateful. But, I won't get my hopes up. I wronged her and she tried to destroy my life and everything I hold dear. Even if we both forgave each other, things would never be the same. There's just too much bad blood between us now."

"I'm sorry," Shadow said. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Well," Rouge said, smiling up at him, "You might not be able to help me with that, but I know something you could help me with."

Shadow glanced down. From his vantage behind her, he could see down her shirt, getting a good glimpse of her ample cleavage. He smiled, knowing full well what Rouge had in mind. Tracing his hands down, he placed them over her breasts and began massaging them.

"My, there's a bit of tension here," he said. "Better do something about that."

"Ohhh," Rouge moaned, as his hands caressed her boobs. "That's good. Where'd you learn to massage like that?"

"Marine gave me a few pointers," Shadow replied, kneading her soft rack.

"I'll bet she did," Rouge chuckled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Typical," Rouge huffed. "You get in the mood and somebody decides to drop by."

"We could just ignore it," Shadow suggested, his hands still grasping her tits. Another knock followed, this time louder.

"Obviously, whoever it is, knows we're here," Rouge said.

Sighing, Shadow released her breasts. Rouge stood up and made her way to the door. She grabbed the knob and pulled the door open.

"This had better be important...You?"

Standing at the door was Conquering Storm. She smiled slightly at Rouge. "Is this a bad time," she asked, glancing over towards Shadow.

"Maybe," Rouge answered. She was still a bit wary of the female lynx, despite the fact she hadn't been a part of Breezie's plan.

"Look, I'll get right to the point," Conquering Storm said. "I actually came to see him." She pointed right at Shadow.

"And why is that," Rouge asked.

"To be honest," Conquering Storm replied, "I was quite impressed with Shadow when I fought him in Breezie's office. I admire strong people. And he's one of the strongest I've ever met." She glanced at Rouge. "And, quite frankly, I find you quite strong, too, Rouge. You were willing to fight and put your life on the line for your brothel and everyone in it. I heard how you fought with Breezie and even saved her from falling. Not only strong but honorable as well."

"Um, thanks," Rouge said. "Was that all?"

"Not quite," she replied, smiling suggestively. "I'd like to have some fun with you two." She ran a finger across her bust line. "If you catch my drift."

Rouge glanced back at Shadow, who stared back at her in surprise. Rouge was still feeling horny, and, if she was honest with herself, she actually liked the idea of a three-way. She turned back to Conquering Storm and smiled.

"Well, why didn't you just say so," she purred. "Please, come in."

Conquering Storm entered. Rouge shut the door, eager to get started.

End of Chapter 19...


	21. Chapter 21

Casino Nights Chapter 20: Last Night Pt. 3

Sitting herself down on the couch, Clove sat back as Knuckles poured two drinks from behind the mini bar. He walked over and handed her a glass.

"Thank you," she said, as she took the proffered drink. Knuckles sat down next to her. He took a swig of his beverage while Clove sipped hers. "Oh, wow," she gasped, coughing slightly. "This is pretty strong."

"It's called Red Hawk Whiskey," Knuckles explained. "A girl named Bunnie introduced it to me. I developed a taste for it."

"It's...*ahem*...good," Clove replied. "I just didn't expect it to have such a kick." She sipped again, savoring the taste.

Knuckles took another pull from his drink. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what will you do now that the casino is closing? Where will you go?"

"Good question," Clove said. "I'll need to find a new job. Preferably around here. I don't want to put a strain on Cassia right now. She still has a ways to go before she's fully better."

"You know," Knuckles said. "I'm just throwing this out there, but Rouge is looking to hire any employees from the casino to work at her brothel. I'm sure she'd give you a chance. And she'd pay well."

"Work at a brothel," Clove mused. She had drained the last of her drink and stared at the empty glass, pondering on Knuckles' words. "I never considered working in a place like that."

"I know it seems seedy," Knuckles said. "But it's really not such a bad place. And, Rouge is going to renovate and expand on the brothel. She plans to use some of the casino's games and equipment and turn it into a casino/brothel."

"Hmm. They might require additional security," Clove said. "And I have experience in that field."

"Well, there you go," Knuckles said. "Talk to Rouge. I'm sure she'll welcome you."

"I think I just might do that," Clove said, standing up. She swayed slightly and then sat back on the couch. "Ohhhh, but maybe later. I feel a little light headed."

"Sorry," Knuckles said. "I guess that whiskey was a bit too strong. Besides, I don't think Rouge will want to be disturbed right now. She's probably spending some time with Shadow."

"Oh, really," Clove said, a knowing smile on her face. She started running her hand across her chest. "You know, just thinking about it is turning me on. To be honest, I had a double motive for coming to see you. I wanted to thank you."

"But, you already did," Knuckles said.

"No. I mean I really wanted to thank you," Clove replied, scooting closer to Knuckles. She leaned in, pressing herself against him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, crystal clear," Knuckles replied, glancing at her chest squished against him. He reached down and grabbed her shirt. He lifted it up and over her head and then tossed it aside. He took a moment to admire her bare breasts. "Nice rack."

"Why, thank you," Clove replied. She reached down and cupped her hand over his groin, feeling his dick throbbing in her grasp. "Nice cock."

She moved down towards his groin. Taking hold of his dick, she began stroking him. Then she moved closer and started licking it. Knuckles shivered as her tongue caressed his tip. After a moment, she sat up.

"Lay back," she said, as she stripped off her pants and underwear. Knuckles lay flat on his back as Clove turned around and climbed on top of him, placing her pussy right on his face. "Go ahead," Clove panted. "Help yourself to my pussy." She stroked his erection. "And I'll help myself to this."

She leaned down and placed her mouth over his member. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him off. Knuckles, meanwhile, grabbed her ass and caressed it. Keeping a firm hold on her butt, he moved his face in closer and started lapping at her pink folds. Clove quivered as she felt Knuckles' tongue tickle her orifice. Taking hold of her breasts, she placed his dick in between them. Squishing them together, Clove began massaging them against Knuckles' dick. Then she resumed sucking him, her tongue wrapping around his tip. Knuckles continued pleasuring Clove's pussy. He inserted his tongue inside, twisting it all over and probing her deeper. Soon, Knuckles felt himself reaching his limits. His dick pulsed and then shot off a stream of thick cum. Clove gasped as it flowed into her mouth and down her throat. While she swallowed his load, she began grinding her pussy against Knuckles' mouth, stimulating herself more, feeling the oncoming orgasm. She tensed up as she climaxed, her juices flowing all over Knuckles' mouth. Both of them lay there, gasping for breath. Soon, Clove sat up, and glanced over her shoulder at Knuckles.

"That felt great," she said. She glanced at his groin. "And you're all ready to go again."

"How about you," Knuckles asked. "Are you ready for the main event?"

"Definitely," she replied. Clove lifted her hips and placed them over his erect penis. Lowering herself, she pushed down on it, feeling it penetrate her pussy. "Ahhhh. It's...bigger than I thought," she gasped. "But it feels good."

Slowly, she began moving her hips up and down, panting as his shaft thrust in and out. Leaning forward and placing her hands on his legs, Clove sped up, pumping his dick into her pussy.

"Oh, god," she moaned. "It's so thick! It's hitting so deep!"

Knuckles lay back as she continued grinding and humping. He eyed her bouncing ass and then reached out and grabbed it, squeezing hard.

"Ahhhh! Yes," Clove moaned. "Squeeze my ass, Knuckles! It feels great!"

He caressed her bottom and began thrusting up into her. Soon he felt pressure building in his cock. He thrust one more time and let his sperm flow. Clove cried out in pleasure, reveling in the hot cum gushing deep into her womb. Clove fell backwards, laying on top of Knuckles, both panting.

"Whew," Knuckles said.

"You came so much," Clove said. "But, I never came."

"You didn't," Knuckles asked. He still had his dick inside her and he felt up to going a bit longer. "Well, then, lets fix that." Grabbing her breasts, he began thrusting into her.

"Oh! Knuckles," Clove gasped in surprise.

Soon her surprise gave way to pleasure. She moaned as his member plunged into her. While he fucked her, he squeezed and caressed her ample cleavage. His fingers took hold of her nipples and pinched them.

"Ahhhnnn," Clove moaned. "That's it, Knuckles! Keep going! I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum!"

Knuckles held her close, his hands squeezing her tits tighter as he pumped her pussy. She tensed up as she reached orgasm.

"I'm cumming," she screamed in pleasure.

Knuckles felt her climax, then he, too, reached his limits and came again. Clove quivered as his hot cum mingled with her own juices.

"Mmmm. That was better than I ever imagined," Clove said. She lay on top of Knuckles, cuddling with him, running her hand across his chest.

"I aim to please," Knuckles said.

"So, I was thinking on your suggestion," Clove said. "About working at Rouge's brothel. I think I'll go for it. I'm sure Rouge is much better to work with then Breezie."

"She is," Knuckles said. "All the girls there seem happy and they always speak highly of Rouge."

"Then I'll talk to her tomorrow," Clove said. "For now though, I should be getting back before Cassia wonders where I am." She got up and retrieved her clothes. "Thanks again, Knuckles," she said, as she finished dressing. "We'll have to meet up again sometime."

"If you get hired at the brothel, we'll definitely see each other," Knuckles said. "Give my regards to Cassia."

"Will do," Clove said. She waved goodbye and exited the room. Knuckles stretched and made his way to the bed. It was time to call it a night.

"You sure you're okay with this," Shadow asked Rouge.

He was sitting on the bed, watching as both Rouge and Conquering Storm stripped down. He had to admit, the female lynx was easy on the eyes. She had a trim figure, C-cup breasts and a nice ass. The sight of both of them in the nude was arousing.

"Yes, I'm sure," Rouge said, tossing her bra aside. "Besides, you don't seem to have any objections." She indicated his obvious erection.

"I can't help it," Shadow protested. "Two naked women and the thought of a 3-way would get any guy stiff."

Rouge smiled as she sauntered over, followed by Conquering Storm. "Oh, poor Shadow," she said. "I suppose we'd better do something, huh, Storm?"

"I suppose," the female lynx purred, eying Shadow's erection and licking her lips in anticipation.

They climbed onto the bed and positioned themselves at his groin. Without preamble, they helped themselves to his dick. Both girls leaned in close and started licking it. Shadow shivered in pleasure. He sat back and enjoyed the double service. As they lapped at his member, Rouge and Conquering Storm reached down and began fingering their dripping pussies. It wasn't long before Shadow reached his limits and came, spraying hot cum all over Rouge and Conquering Storm's faces. The two girls licked the sticky substance and swallowed it. They moved around and sat on either side of Shadow.

"So, ladies," he said. "Since you pleasured me, how about I return the favor?"

"What did you have in mind," Conquering Storm asked.

Smiling, Shadow reached down. Both girls gasped in surprise as he began rubbing their pussies.

"Ohhh," Rouge moaned. "That'll work."

Conquering Storm moaned in agreement. Shadow inserted his fingers into both of them and thrust them in and out. They moaned and squirmed with pleasure as he sped up, their pussies getting wetter by the second from the sexual stimulation. Finally, they reached orgasm. They moaned loudly, juices flowing like crazy as they climaxed. Rouge and Conquering Storm panted as they leaned against Shadow.

"So, how was that," he asked.

"Not bad," Rouge replied. "But now, we want to feel this inside us." She stroked his cock.

"Mind if I go first," Conquering Storm asked.

"Not at all," Rouge said. "Here, Shadow. You lie down on your back."

Shadow complied. He lay flat on his back, making himself comfortable. Conquering Storm climbed on top and straddled him. She took hold of his erection and guided it into her pussy. She gasped as it penetrated her.

"Ahhhh," she moaned.

Quivering, she sat there for a moment. She had almost orgasmed just from the feel of it entering her. Finally, she started grinding her hips into his groin, feeling his shaft move deeper inside her. As Conquering Storm rode Shadow, Rouge moved around and sat on him, placing her moist vagina close to his mouth.

"Here you go, Shadow," she panted. "Help yourself."

Shadow needed no second bidding. He moved his face closer and started lapping at her pink folds. Rouge moaned and began grinding her pussy against his face, while he continued to thrust into Conquering Storm. Rouge leaned back, reveling in the sexual thrill of her pussy getting licked. Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands seize her ample cleavage.

"Holy crap, Rouge," Conquering Storm said, caressing her tits. "Your breasts are huge. What did you do to get them this big?"

"J-Just, ahhh, lucky, I guess," Rouge replied. "Go ahead, Storm. Squeeze them all you want."

Conquering Storm obliged, massaging Rouge's boobs and tweaking her nipples. The female lynx leaned forward, pressing herself against Rouge's back, squishing her own rack into her.

"Your breasts feel pretty nice, too," Rouge commented.

"Ahhh, y-you think so," she panted, as Shadow continued thrusting into her. "They can't compare to yours though. I'm so jealous."

They're conversation fell short as they felt themselves reaching orgasm. Soon, they climaxed, Shadow's semen gushing into Conquering Storm's pussy, while Rouge climaxed from Shadow eating her pussy. Conquering Storm leaned against Rouge, panting.

"Oh, wow," she said. "That felt great."

"Definitely," Rouge agreed. Both girls climbed off Shadow. "How you holding up there, stud," Rouge asked.

Shadow sat up. "I'm doing just fine. And I'm sure you're ready for your turn."

"You know me too well," Rouge said. She glanced at Conquering Storm. "You ready for another round, Storm?"

"I think I can manage," she replied.

Rouge grinned. "Glad to hear it." She pushed Conquering Storm onto her back. "You just lay back and relax," Rouge said. She lay down on her stomach in front of Conquering Storm's pussy. She glanced over her shoulder at Shadow and shook her bottom at him. "Alright, stud. Come and get it."

Shadow placed himself behind her. Taking hold of her ample ass, he shoved his cock into her waiting vagina. His hips moved back and forth as he fucked her from behind.

"Oooohhhh, yeah," Rouge moaned. She glanced at Conquering Storm and smiled. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten you."

She spread the female lynx's legs and moved her face closer to her pussy. Rouge ran her tongue across her pink folds, causing Conquering Storm to squirm and writhe.

"Ahhhhh," she moaned. "That's good, Rouge! Eat my pussy! Make me feel good!"

Shadow, meanwhile, clasped Rouge's ass, squeezing and caressing, as he thrust deeper into her pussy. Rouge moaned in pleasure as she continued eating Conquering Storm's womanhood. The female lynx grabbed her breasts and caressed them, grinding her pussy into Rouge's mouth. All too soon, they were reaching their limits. Shadow squeezed Rouge's ass as he slammed his dick into her. One final thrust and he felt the release of his pent up sperm. He pulled out of Rouge and sprayed his load all over her ass. Rouge pulled back from Conquering Storm as the female Lynx climaxed. Conquering Storm lay flat on her back, panting and gasping.

"I-I think I'm at my limits," she said.

Rouge and Shadow were lying down, cuddling together. "Did you enjoy yourself," Rouge asked Conquering Storm.

"Hell, yes," the female lynx replied. She sat up and glanced at them. "Thanks, you two. I hope I didn't impose."

"Oh, I have no complaints," Rouge said. "How about you, Shadow?"

"None whatsoever," Shadow replied. "Tell me, Conquering Storm. What do you plan to do now that the casino is closing down?"

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"You could come work at the brothel," Rouge suggested. "With the expansion and renovations I have planned, I could use some extra help. What do you say, Storm?"

Conquering Storm was silent as she pondered Rouge's offer. "I'll think about it," she finally answered.

"Well, if you decide, you know where to find me," Rouge said.

Conquering Storm got up from the bed and picked up her clothes. "I think it's time for me to go," she said, as she got dressed. "I'll see you around." She let herself out, leaving Rouge and Shadow alone.

"You think she'll take you up on your offer," Shadow asked.

"We'll see," Rouge replied. She snuggled up against him. "But right now, I just want to enjoy our time together."

Shadow draped his arm over her and held her close. Eventually, they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

 _The next day..._

Everyone stood in front of the casino entrance, watching as equipment and furniture and other things were hauled out.

"It's funny," Sonic said. "Just 5 days ago we stood here at the grand opening and now here we are at the grand closing."

"Kind of depressing, really," Knuckles said.

"Hey, cheer up, boys," Rouge said. "This place may be closing, but it's not the end. In just a few short months a new casino will be open for business."

"That reminds me," Tails spoke up. "How will you conduct business during the renovations?"

"Not to worry," Rouge said. "We have enough money to get us through until we re-open."

"And, where will everyone stay until you re-open," Sonic asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping maybe some of my girls could crash with you guys," Rouge said.

"Wha-what," Knuckles exclaimed.

"Some of them are going to take off for awhile," Rouge explained. "Mina's going to stay with her mother for the time being. Sticks and Lupe are going to camp out in the woods with Lyco and Leeta. And for the most part, some of them have their own apartments. So, Sonic, Amy needs a place to crash. Do you mind if she stays with you?"

"Well, I suppose," Sonic said. "I certainly can't turn away a lady in need."

"Knuckles," Rouge said. "Do you think you could accommodate Julie-Su?"

"Of course," he replied.

"And Tails," Rouge addressed the young fox. "Vanilla and Cream asked if they might stay with you." She smiled and winked at him. "Also, Tailsko specifically asked for you as well. Think you can manage all three of them?"

Tails gulped. "I-I think so. It might be a bit crowded, though. I told Ray he could stay at my house until he found a place of his own."

"Oh, I'm sure you can find a way to make it work," Rouge said, grinning. Tails and Ray glanced at each other, both imagining 3 girls in the same house with them. "And Shadow," Rouge began.

"No need to ask," he interrupted. "You're welcome to stay with me."

"Why, thank you," Rouge replied.

"So, I guess this is it for now," Sonic said.

"Yep," Rouge replied. "I'll see you all at the grand re-opening in a couple of months."

"Hey, hold on," Tails said. "What about Sally? Does she need somewhere to stay?"

"Oh, right," Rouge said. "Actually, she's going to be staying with her mother for a while, too. They got a lot of catching up to do. But don't worry, Tails. She told me to let you know she'll drop in to...check up on you and your house guests."

"Oh. Okay," Tails said, blushing slightly.

He looked forward to Sally's visits. And, no doubt, so did Ray. And so, everyone departed, returning to their homes, both temporary and permanent, leaving behind the once glamorous Casino Park.

 _3 Months later..._

Rouge glanced around at her new office. And she was quite pleased with it. Indeed the entire brothel looked wonderful during her last minute inspection. Soon, the doors would open back up to the public and business would resume. Her girls were anxiously awaiting the customers and the casino area was up and running. Rouge made her way over towards her desk. She glanced at a single picture she had placed there when she had decorated her office. The picture showed her and Danica back during their days as thieves. They smiled and posed for the picture, proudly displaying their spoils. Rouge smiled wistfully. Perhaps if things had played out differently that fateful night, maybe her old friend would be here now, both of them the proud owners of the brothel/casino.

"I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, Dani," she whispered. "But I'll never forget our time together. And, no matter what, I still care about you." A knock on her door caused her to turn around. The door opened and in stepped Shadow. "Hey," she greeted. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You didn't think I'd miss the big night, did you," he replied.

Rouge walked over and embraced him. "I'm glad you're here, Shadow," she said. "Are the others here?"

"Oh, they are," Shadow laughed. "And they're ready to have some fun."

"I hope you're ready to have some fun, too," Rouge said. "You know, Blaze was asking about you. You should probably stop in and see her tonight."

"I suppose I'd better," Shadow said. "You don't mind?"

"Look, I've told you before," Rouge said. "I don't mind if you have some fun with my girls. Hell, I like to have some fun with them, too. You just make sure I get some attention as well. Capische?"

"Yes, ma'am," Shadow replied.

"E-Excuse me, M-Miss R-Rouge?" They turned to see Ray at the door. "W-We're ready t-to open, n-now," he said.

"Thank you, Ray," Rouge said. "Alright, boys. Lets get this show on the road."

Ray and Shadow turned and exited the office, Rouge following. She stopped at the door and turned to glance back at the photo on her desk one more time. Then, she turned and exited her office and made her way down the hall, ready to greet the customers. At the entrance, Rouge stood and watched as customers poured in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," she greeted. "Welcome to the grand re-opening of Rouge's Brothel!"

The End


End file.
